Blurred Lines
by Gr3ywarden122
Summary: The Lines of honor used to be black and white for William, but they soon become blurred when he must make allies with enemies if it means stopping a crazed Berserker, and his viking hordes, and the safety of those he cares about. But how blurred will those lines become? Rated M for violence, language, extreme situations and graphic content (Both Kinds)
1. Chapter 1 The Bridge

Chapter 1. The Bridge

56 years after the fall of Apolyon, the war between the three factions continues to rage on as the Vikings have lead a fierce campaign along the Ashlfield coastline, in doing so the fierce Viking: Ivar Bloodletter has destroyed four of the seven strongholds dotting the coast. the Warden Commander Denaugery and his forces has held up after a one of the largest forts and manged to stop the vikings during a fierce 49 hour siege against the Valkenhiem invaders. hold up in the keep the Warden has left the few survivors still alive to die against the horde at the gates.

William looked over the edge of the Ramparts and past the bridge, they had managed to repel the last three attacks from the Vikings, but with the damage to the keep and the amount of men they lost they wouldn't survive a fourth attack. His helm was hot and damaged leaving him little choice other than to take it off dropping it to the ground. Looking at the black steel Elner helm on the floor he grabbed matching pauldrons and tugged at them making sure they would still be good for a fight and doubled checked his chest piece looking down at the standards they also seemed to be on pieces, each on had a wolf engrained on them with the background set into four pieces colored with yellow and black, and from what he could tell the back seemed to be alright as well with the horizontal chevrons facing downward in a black and yellow combination and the engraving of a wolf. William felt the pat of a gauntlet on his shoulder as he looked to his right and saw a Lawbringer wielding a huge bloody Halberd.

"Gregor, any word from Denaugeray?" he looked over to the semi huge man as he took his helm off as well to reveal a man with short dirty blonde hair and a matching colored goatee.

"Our great warlord has held himself in his keep and refuses to come out, what should we do?" William took a deep breath and felt the wet metal of his gauntlet on his head as he rubbed his forehead.

"If he refuses to fight we should consider the options, either A. we hold the fort to the last man"

"There's more than one option?"

"Option B. there's a secret pass out of the keep, we make a mass retreat, break it and someone holds them at the bridge till everyone gets out" Gregor set his axe down and sat down on the ramparts leaving William looking out to the forest. He took a deep breath and looked at the wolf pommel on his longsword before he grabbed it and started to walk, Gregor saw this and stood up grabbing his effects and followed.

"you have a plan?" Gregor said as he put his Helm back on. William didn't look back but kept walking as he went to armory and set his sword down as he grabbed a new helm. William took a deep breath as he picked up a black steel Loran helm with a paint design that matched his colors, with one side of it black and the other, yellow. Gregor looked at his silent friend and waited till he left the armory before he spoke again.

"what would happen to the Warlord?"

"Fuck him, he won't come out and he refuses to give orders so now we have to think of a new plan" Gregor grabbed William by the Paulrdon and made him back up facing him.

"and what is that plan William?"

"Ivar won't give up till this keeps his, and that includes us all dead inside. At least we can give him one of those, find Emily and anyone who still breathes and follow her, she knows the way out"

"and you?" William smiled and gripped his Longsword again.

"I'm going to give you some time" William walked away and to the main gate as Gregor stood for a minute before he nodded and walked back the way he came to find Emily.

William walked past the rubble and noticed a shield shining bright, giving a reflection. He looked into the mirror and looked at the man inside it. The blow on his helm from some lucky Valkyrie didn't take the whole blow It seemed at Blood still trickled from the left side of his head, it matted some of his jet black shoulder length hair and made some of it stick to his head, he pulled it back and took some loose string from his standards and tied it behind his head as he scratched the full beard on his cheek, covering the bottom of a scar on his left that led from his jawline to his ear, and the only thing he thought was if he should shave causing him to chuckle. The sound of boots caught his attention as he turned to see another Warden running towards him till she took her light blue and white helm and threw it him, William dodged it as it hit the wall next to him but didn't get the blow to his left side jaw that followed.

"you bastard!" William checked his lip but rolled his eyes as he noticed it bleeding.

"I guess Gregor found you" the blonde warden stood in front of him only giving him a furious stare of fear and anger.

"and you didn't think to come find me" William shook his head before she landed another blow but then embraced him closely, even in the middle of a battle Emily still managed to keep herself smelling like someone who hasn't been in a 48 hour siege.

"this is isn't up for discussion" William said as he put his helmet on and turned around. Emily spun him around and made him look at her.

"why not, why does it have to be you?" William took her hand in his and squeezed as he noticed tears start to form.

"no one else can give you enough time to escape" Emily placed her head on his chest as he stroked her hair with the gauntlet not caked in blood. She looked up at him again and reached for the helm when he stopped her. Emily clenches her fists and moved them to her sides as she slowly picked up her helm. William gripped his longsword and turned around to go the courtyard as Emily walked away the opposite direction. he looked at the ramparts as he walked into the large courtyard and looked at the men manning the wall "open the gate"

"on who's orders?" William took off his helmet and exposed his face to the sun.

"Sir William of Bru" William said as he quickly shielded his face with the metal again. The men nodded and proceeded to move the chains when another voice made them halt.

"On the orders of Denaugeray you will leave that gate shut!" the men stopped and looked as a warden in gold armor clad with yellow griffins on a checkered purple and black background on his standards came onto the ramparts looking down at William. The warden grabbed the wings on his merope helm and revealed a man with a huge brown mustache with a shaven head. "wolf, what are you doing?!" William looked up at his warlord and shifted his shoulder before moving to look at the warlord.

"Doing what you refuse to do and giving the others time to escape the keep"

"you'll do no such thing Wolf, get back to your post!" William shook his head and stood his ground.

"you refuse to fight, and you hide like a coward while those who follow you die in droves, I'm ending this now" the men proceeded to open the gate before the warden shoved one of them aside and stopped the gate any further.

"are you refusing my orders wolf?"

"what would you do about it? You've shown you have no spine in the face of danger"

"how dare you?! You call yourself an honorable man William?" William slammed the tip of his sword into the ground and placed his helmet onto of the hilt and walked to a ladder leading up to the switch. Denaugeray took a step back as William climbed the ladder and walked straight up to the man and the winch.

"Honor? What do you know of Honor Denaugeray?" the warden took a step back as William continued to walk towards him. "you who has not even come close to facing true fear" the warden tried to halt William before he was again forced backwards as he advanced even more.

"y-you face a warrior Wolf, and I won't be talked to like this, William grabbed Denaugeray by the chest piece and punched him in the face causing him to fall back and land with his back onto a stone curtain.

"you call yourself a warrior but know this, before you step onto that thin red path, where no misstep is aloud. A path that only end when your legs have failed to support you and your heart stops beating" Denaugeray tried to lunge forward but only failed as his fist was caught by William and thrown back into the stone curtain. "a path where sadness goes along with pain and where glory is the color of blood." William grabbed the shaking warden by the pauldron and forced him to sit down on the wooden floor of the battlement. "this narrow path only goes one way. a way covered with enemies and brothers alike" William pointed his finger to the left side to the remnants of a fight as bodies of both Vikings and knights were sprawled on the ground, leaning on the wall or simply just cut in half or missing huge chunks of their bodies.

Denaugeray looked at William who still had the same face of anger. William crouched down and looked him in the eye.

"and the path will take you without any shame, into the hands of death simply for the name you are given, and for your descendants all in the name of honor" William rose and walked over to the winch and started to pull it as the gate slowly opened all the way. William looked at Denaugeray as he walked to the stairs. "learn what honor is, before you pretend and call yourself a warrior Denaugeray" William slid down the ladder back to his effects and reached for his sword and slid his helm back on as he walked out onto the bridge and waited.

The sounds of laughter and shouts grew louder as they drew closer. William noticed as a horde of raiders, Valkyrie, and warlords and normal footmen seemed to bleed from the forest as they came closer to the bridge leading to the small island fortress. The laughter stopped as the horde noticed William on the bridge alone.

"this the last chance for you to turn away, there is no reason why you should die here today" a raider emerged and laughed as he walked closer to William. William took his sword in his hand and kept his hand on the blade instead of the handle as the Raider seemed to speak or mocking him.

"here we go" William waited till the Raider charged him. William moved to the right and sliced at the raider landing somewhat of gash on his back, the raider turned around and brought the axe he held down just time for William to block and let the axe slide to the side before he struck raider on the head with his pommel, staggering the raider took a step as William came at him from the left with a light attack before he came again from the right with a heavy landing making another large gash before William brought the sword down from the top slicing into the raiders shoulder. Rodrick took the blade out in a quick pace as he swept the head of the raider clean off in quick motion. The others watched as the body fell causing a Warlord and another raider to attack as a horde tried to get past William.

The warlord lunged at William bringing his sword down but missing as William moved to the right grabbing the raider and throwing him into the warlord attacking him, William swung again but this time at the horde moving past him cutting down anyone who would've passed. He looked up as he saw the pommel of the raiders axe come down making him dizzy and hazy but only long enough for him to realize there was an axe and sword coming at him from the top and his right side. the metal clanged as he grabbed the sword from the top and slid it down his own landing into the shoulder of the raider forcing him to scream in pain. The warlord tried to yank his sword out but stopped as Rodrick shoved his own through his chest before he threw him to the side and grabbing the raider by his harness, the raider spun around as Rodrick threw him to the side of the bridge kicking him into the wall before he kicked again causing him to go over the edge.

The force of Vikings stopped as they looked at the warden huffing underneath his helmet as they seemed to part for three Valkyries to emerge, the one on the right seemed to giggling as she walked up as the other two started in silence as they ran up to William. Each swung there spears in a different direction catching William at least once as he tried to get the other two at any time, he was able to stop the 1st and 2nd but every time he would be ready to stop the third one she would either come early or late till he finally noticed the pattern they were coming in. he caught the 1st and the 2nd but just before the delay came from the third spear, William grabbed the 2nd spear and threw her to the right causing her to clash with the third one giving him and advantage to grab the free Valkyrie and throw her to the side forcing her to hit the wall and watch as William bring his sword down into her shoulder and side, he dropped her and came back at the other two as they regained there composure but not long enough for them to stop he attacks, he seemed to come from everyway and every time they attacked he would catch it and use it himself, the spear would come down, he would stop it, throw them back and attack the other one till he brought his sword down from the top landing a blow on another one, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer as he picked her up with his sword and then drop her just as the life left her eyes. The final Valkyrie's eyes filled with rage and instead of the giggle from earlier it seemed more like a battle cry as she screamed at lunged forward catching William in the left shoulder, William felt the Spear enter but stop just before it went to deep, seeing this as an advantage he grabbed the spear with his right hand and brought his left arm down breaking it off and throwing the Valkyrie off guard long enough for him to run forward and drive his sword into her gut, William pulled the sword out as she took a step back and fell to her knee's, William grabbed the tip of his sword and raise the handle clean into the air and in one swift motion bring the hand guard down into her shoulder bringing her down for good.

William watched as the Vikings seemed to take a step back as they parted again to the sight of a man wearing a leather jerkin over a long sleeved shirt with a red and black plaid kilt almost reaching Williams size and his sword exceeding his own, the man walked out smiling as he set the tip down and into the stone bridge and left it to the side.

"do you have a name? or should I just call you Warden?" William took a step back as he set his sword down as well but also taking his helmet off exposing his face to the hot ashfield sun again.

"I am William … of Bru" he said while taking another deep breath, the Highlander smiled as he stepped forward and extended his hand out

"I have no tricks William of Bru, I only wish to shake the hand of a another great warrior" William stepped forward as he extended his own hand which the warrior took and locked wrists with him. after a few minutes they parted and took several steps back.

"do you have a name sir?" the Highlander nodded as William and him both made their way to their weapons.

"I am called Higur, of flea I suppose if that what wanted to know, my name and town I guess" William nodded in respect at the man as they both knew what came next.

"well Higur, I'm sure Ivar sent you?"

"aye, he did he's too busy dealing with a fortress held by the samurai a little way down the coast"

"than why attack if he's busy with them?"

"he see's you as an obstacle and he would prefer your out of the way now and deal with you once and for all now then later" William nodded as he placed his helmet on his head and picked up the longsword as the Highlander picked his own up as well.

"if you make it out of this alive Higur… I wish you luck on the wars to come"

"as do I lad, and the same to you, you fought well, now die with your honor" William pressed his sword to his left shoulder before he assumed stance as Higur pounded his chest with a smile on his face. William didn't even realize how fast the Higur came at him till he felt the grip of his hand on Williams neck.

Higur threw William to the floor and came down with his sword from the top as William just barely managed to stop it with his own, he felt the steel coming closer as he looked around and saw the rest of the Viking horde running and making there way to the fortress past him. the steel was too much as the tip of his sword came closer inch by inch till it was at his chest when the sound of a war horn made Higur look up and look down at William.

"I'm afraid its all for not William of Bru. We have the keep" Higur stopped for a moment as he grabbed the spear head and lifted William up by it. William screamed out in pain as the spear drove deeper into his shoulder when another familiar war horn sounded. Higur looked over to the tower in the keep dropping William. Regaining himself William stood up as he looked over to the same tower and noticed the familiar gold wings atop a helm. Denaugeray stood atop the tower with a ballista aimed for the bridge. William looked at him as he picked up a green flag and waved it proud, to give a sign. William remembered the sign he and Gregor made for each other to tell them that their plan worked, or they were safe, and it was to wave a green flag with a griffon on it, a symbol of the iron legion, a symbol of hope. William smiled underneath his helmet when he heard the gristled voice of Denaugeray.

"FOR HONOR!" the Warden dropped the flag as he readied the Ballista next to him. William realized what Denaugeray was doing and immediately grabbed his sword ran to the other direction of the keep as Higur ran into it. The Ballista launched a bolt aimed for the leg of the bridge closer to the keep again and again till the stone could be heard clear from the other side of the bridge, it crumbled and shook as William managed to outrun the bolts and the bridge collapsing as the entire thing fell into the canyon and sea underneath. William looked at the tower as Denaugeray waved the flag again, it was harder to make out but William took off his helmet and looked on as it seemed the warden still trapped inside disappeared.

William nodded in the direction of the keep before he turned around and walked into the forest and walked along the cliff till he made his way halfway around the fortress and headed into the forest. He looked around hoping to find any trace where the others went to, he must've spent hours looking around, he even circled around to the back of the fortress looking for footprints, but they soon disappeared into the grass and into the tree's. William followed them as far as he could before he stopped and felt a little dizzy, he looked down and realized the spear tip was not only still in his shoulder, but it was still bleeding and from the looks of it, it was bleeding for quite a while.

William slowly walked over to a tree and slid down before he dropped his sword next to him and took off his helm, he took a deep breath and slowly took off his chest piece and pauldrons setting them off to the side leaving the piece of Spear still lodged in his shoulder. William took a knife out and tore a piece of the standards from his back long enough to wrap around his torso, he then took some more cloth from the standards from his hip and readied himself.

William padded himself down for a canteen but soon gave up as he left it inside the keep and looked around for a source of water, he stood up and grabbed his gear before he walked off more into the forest trying to look for a pond or stream. He must've walked for hours before he set his armor and sword down again at the edge of a fairly large stream running through the forest, he smiled as he dunked his head in the stream down into as much water as he could, rising from the water William pulled the cloth out and in one swift motion he grabbed the spear tip and yanked it out freeing it from his shoulder, but letting the blood to flow more than it was.

Screaming from the pain, William grabbed his helm and scooped up some water water and dumped it on himself feeling the cold sting and seeing the blood and water run down his shirt. Thinking it was clean enough William folded the smaller cloth enough to place it on the wound and gently pressed it into the wound and making sure it would stay and prevent himself to bleed anymore at least till he found the others he wrapped the larger strand around his torso a few times and tied it keeping it nice and tight. William took another deep breath as he smiled and put each piece of armor back on till he was ready for another fight. Tightening his left pauldron, William shuffled around when he heard footsteps and shouting, he grabbed his helmet sword and spear tip and moved over to the nearest tree, he slid his helmet on and gripped his sword in his right hand and the spear tip in the other before he sat down with his back on the tree trunk. He made himself go limp making himself look like the spear tip took his life. He waited as he watched a patrol of samurai came running through the forest.

"The knights came through this way, if they managed to escape Ivar's horde we'll find them and finish the job" William tried his best to stop himself from rising his chest as a Kensei wearing Black and purple colored armor with the engraving of a butterfly on each piece walked closer to him and kicked his boot. He remained lifeless as the Kensei walked away. An orochi ran up to the group and bowed to the Kensei before he spoke.

"we still haven't found any of the knights and still no luck on finding Sayori"

"we need to find her, that traitor will pay" the Kensei said before he broke off into a run, the two Orochi and Nobushi took off with him.

William waited five minutes before he dropped the spear tip and stood up. the spear didn't seem to do as much damage as he thought when he heard twigs and leaves crunch, he turned around and saw nothing, but his gut was telling him otherwise, he headed back and found the boot tracks and headed off if the direction they disappeared to and hoped to regroup with the survivors.

The trail was more clear now, he didn't know if this was since he wasn't losing as much blood as before or he got lucky but he knew if he wasn't quiet his luck wouldn't last. Another twig broke behind William as he turned around and spotted the branch that broke. Slowly he gripped his sword.

"DIE YOU DOG!" Sword clashed with sword as an Orochi in Orange and Black painted armor came from behind the trees, William barley had anytime to stop the blows with his own sword when the Orochi's hilt slammed into his head causing a metal pang and William to become dazed and confused, waiting for the feeling of steel on his throat, William heard the sounds of fighting as steel fought steel before blood smacked into the tree in front of him. regaining his senses, William tried to grip his longsword as a blood soaked blade touched the tip of the chainmail around his throat. Looking up William was face to face with the pure white mask of a Nobushi underneath a folded straw hat. In numerous battles with the samurai, William had figured out some different types of the garb they wore into battle she had little armor on her arms knowing the type William figured at the most it could've been plated arms known from the kasuga template and jacket she wore was very reminiscent of a hazuki template yet from the angle he was able to see it was dyed to look like flames danced as the Jerkin moved slightly, yet the colors she wore made him curious, the Orochi wearing all hagane armor had a dusk orange and black while she was wearing a white and very light blue, almost like a spring rain.

William dropped the sword in his hand as he noticed the blood trailing down her arm. She raised the blade forcing him to rise as well before she dropped the blade.

"if you're not going to kill me, what do you want" the Nobushi slung her spear on her back as she pointed to her arm and in a very sweet yet demanding voice.

"Help me"

 **Feel free to leave any comments or anything like that and I hope you enjoyed, I'm testing the waters a little so again feel free to leave a comment, it's helpful in the long run. And all the armors I said when describing them are types in the game so feel free to look at them if your curious about what anybody looks like.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Enemy Of My Enemy

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, having said that enjoy!**

Chapter. 2 The Enemy of My Enemy.

Four hours later:

The fire cracked as smoke flew through the open roof of a destroyed tower into the night sky. William looked at the dagger above the flame as the Nobushi sat on some stone across the circular room of the ruins staring at him with her mask still on. His armor was piled neatly next to him with his sword and the small fire in the center of the room. William took the dagger out of the fire and carefully took his shirt and bandages off the spear wound. It was hours ago but all the cloth seemed to do was slow the bleeding enough for him to move.

William took the cloth and put in his mouth, tasting the iron and feeling the blood running down his chin he closed his eyes and pressed the side of the dagger to the wound cauterizing it and cooking his chest in the process. The Nobushi sat in the corner with a firm grip of her Naginata and kept a very close eye on her "prisoner" she watched him all up to point he pressed the dagger to his chest, she could hear his muffled scream and saw as the blood bubbled away from the dagger being pressed into his chest all while the smell of cooking meat filled her nose, even under her mask if filled her nose.

William looked at the ground and took long deep breaths as he continued to press the red-hot dagger to his chest feeling the flames and hot sting. He took the dagger off his chest and dropped it as he spit the cloth out of his mouth taking a deep breath of the air and was glad he wasnt tasting iron. He looked at the Nobushi who was staring at him as he walked over to the huge hole in the side of the tower and leaned on the side feeling the crisp air gently sweep.

"fuck me" William closed his eyes heard the air and fire. "so do you speak English, or just that phrase?" the nobushi stood up and tossed a log on the fire before she sat back down again.

"I speak your language" William turned around.

"so she speaks, now does she have a name?"

"you do not need to know my name, only that I need your help" William walked over to the flame again and set the dagger back into it.

"well now I'm puzzled, you don't tell me what you need or your name so I'm curious if you just need help with that wound on your side, and your arm" She clasped her side trying to hide the cut underneath her jerkin. "I saw them when you dealt with your friend in the forest"

"he was not my friend" the Nobushi clasped the shaft of her spear again visibly angry.

Relax, it was a figure of speech, take off your jerkin and lift up your shirt.

"I'm not going to stick that knife to my side" William rolled his eyes.

"its how your gonna clean your wound"

"I will not" William looked at her with a more frustrated face.

"fine" William took the knife off the flame and dropped it onto the rock before he slid his shirt back on and adjusted his back standards enough to make a pillow and laid down.

"what are you doing?"

"sleeping" William laid on his back and looked through the hole when he felt the cold steel of her Naginata on his throat again. "either kill me or let me sleep" he felt her blade on him for a good minute before it seemed like she gave up and walked over to her place again.

"you are not what I thought in the forest" William placed his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

"be quiet I'm trying to sleep, or would you prefer I look at that wound?"

"I said your not going to have that dagger on my side" William grunted and sat up on his left arm looking at her.

"look, unless you have a kit to stitch it closed, your gonna either bleed out or let me cauterize it, your choice" William sat there looing at her pale mask before she set her weapon down and slowly took off her jerkin. William sat up and put the now cooled off dagger back into the flame and looked over to her again.

"I'm William by the way" the Nobushi sat there as William looked into her green eyes the broke through the mask. "you gonna tell me your name yet?" she looked at the ground as she walked over and sat down by the fire.

"Sayori" William stoked the fire with the dagger noticing the blade was he then pulled it out.

"you have anything to bite down on, now would be the time" Sayori took off her hat and lifted the mask on her face barley enough to expose her mouth. William watched as she took a handful of the rope from her waist and placed them in her mouth, William took the dagger from the fire and readied it as Sayori lifted her shirt and exposed the gash on her side.

William looked at it and noticed it was far worse than he expected.

"this is gonna hurt like something worse then you've ever felt"

"just do it already" Sayori muttered from underneath the rope in her mouth William took a deep breath as he moved the dagger above her wound and pressed it into her side. Sayori bit down hard on the rope and for a few seconds as the dagger was placed on her side. however, it didn't last before she grabbed Williams hands and shoved the dagger off her side. spitting out the rope she groaned and screamed as she tenderly touched the wound and started to cry as she noticed it didn't close or fully cauterize.

"I know it hurts but I need to do it" Sayori nodded as she stood up and walked over to her Naginata. She spun it around and stabbed the blade into the side of a rotten wooden door. She took off her shirt fully exposing the wound into the air and causing William to focus on the dagger he re-inserted into the fire. Sayori took the rope from the ground and placed it next to William who she made look up at her.

"I won't do it voluntary, I need you to tie me up. William looked at her green eyes behind the mask and stood up and followed her to the embedded weapon. He tied her to the center of the shaft and made sure the wrap she wore for her Breasts wasn't messy or going to be in the way when he had to clean the wound.

"your flask, is it sake?" Sayori nodded as she looked over to it. William took it off the rocks and opened it and taking a large swig of the rice liquor before he walked back to her. "you want a swig? It might help before I pour it onto the wound. She nodded as William went to lift the mask. he took the mask off slightly above her mouth when she spoke up.

"not all the way!" William stopped and retracted his arm as he didn't touch the mask but instead held the jug to her lips letting her take as much as she wanted. William put the cork back onto the jug and set it down, he noticed some rope dangling to her side and picked it up and held it at her mouth which she gladly took. He walked to the fire and back picking the jug up again and placing it above the wound pouring it and wincing as he heard her squeal from the sting and looked at her again.

"now the hard part" William placed his right arm onto the opposite waist and placed the dagger back onto the wound. She screamed louder this time as the dagger was placed directly on one side of the wound. Closing his eyes, he could hear as her skin sizzled and smelt the cooking flesh again. 30 seconds of burning her side William took the dagger off and looked at the wound noticing it seemed to look good and looked up to see her slumped over and passed out from the pain.

Gently, William set the dagger down and untied Sayori as he laid her down close to the fire and moved her mask down all the way and propped her head up with the makeshift pillow he used and looked at the small blade nick on her arm.

"not big enough to worry about, or deep enough for the matter" William gently shifted her enough to place her shirt and jerkin both back on her before he walked over to his slightly bloody shirt and put it on the proceeded to grab his sword. Only wearing the bottom half of his armor and his standards William took one of the logs halfway in the fire and fashioned a makeshift torch and walked out of the doorway and back out into the forest.

Feeling the cold night made him jumpy and nervous as he looked and soon found the leaves and berries he needed for a poultice and shoved a handful into his mouth and grabbed enough for more. Making his way back to the tower William felt eyes on him, peering into dark forest something, or someone was close by but that wasn't why he was on edge in the moment, it was that they saw him and he was blind. Trying his best William shook of the feeling and headed his way back to the ruin. Aside from his own strides, William could here the strides of someone else's at the same pace as his own, a few feet away from the door William stopped and placed the torch in the niche between some branches and placed the berries and leaves onto the ground next to the steps.

William readied himself in a defensive stance and rested the blade on his right arm, his left shoulder was killing him but if the bridge didn't kill him, he refused to die here. Two black iron clad warriors stepped out of the shadows, one carrying a flail and shield and the other wielded a halberd, the two men stepped out staring straight at the un-armored William, looked at each other and seemed to chuckle.

"if you are knights, I am a warden and wish you to go in peace, I do not wish to kill you" William tightened the grip on his sword and maintained eye contact with the man dangling the flail.

"you think we care who you are?" the man in full plate spoke up as he walked forward raising the weapon.

"why do you wear the armor and wield the weapons of knights than. The man with the shield turned it enough that William could see the remnants of the symbol for the Blackstone legion.

"so, your fallen than" he couldn't see their faces but he could tell they were smiling "and what are members of the fallen legion doing in these territories?"

"you think we give a fuck about the laws a dead warden commander?" William took a breath and raised himself ready to receive a blow.

"get on with it than" William took a deep breath as the halberd came down from the top and the flail came to his right, William brought his sword up catching the blade and sliding it down and tying the chain around the head of the halberd, William slid his sword out and slammed his shoulder into the man in full plate knocking the halberd out of his hand and forcing him to the ground. William groaned as he felt the sting from his wound and adjusted his shirt to see if it opened back up. William saw a little blood trickle from his shoulder but couldn't tell if it was from it re opening or from closing the wound and the general contact.

Going back to the fight William looked up just in time to duck below the shield and slam the hilt of his sword into the other man's chest. Hearing the moan that came from him William ripped the helmet off of him and slammed it against his face knocking him back. William raised his sword and brought it down from the top cleaving into the man's shoulder and bringing him to his knees. William brought his sword out and dropped the man to the ground and looked over to the other man who raised his hands in defense.

William pointed the tip of his blade over to the man on the ground.

"I find you again and you'll get worse than him" William pointed to the corpse while he maintained eye contact with the man on the ground before he ran back into the woods. William sighed and walked over to the ruins before he sat down on the ground and took a deep breath. He regained conscious a few moments later and remembered the leaves and berries and grabbed them.

He set his sword down by the entrance of the tower and slowly walked up the stairs to the unconscious Sayori and walked over to the fire. William took the berries and the leaves and rolled the berries into the leaves and inserted them into his mouth grinding them into a paste. he spit them put just as quickly and rubbed them onto his spear wound. After sighing an feeling some relief he walked over and sat down next to Sayori as he put another few leaves and berries into his mouth and made the combo again, this time he had enough that he lathered enough onto the wound that he cauterized and then had just enough to get the entirety of the cut on her arm.

William leaned back and fell to the floor out of exhaustion and tried to fight his eyes falling but finally gave in and fell asleep.

Morning

William woke to the sound of rain and birds as he looked up rain came from the holes in the top of the ceiling. He looked over to see not only his armor still in their spot but Sayori still laying down in the position she was in when he left her. groaning as he got up William leaned over and pressed two fingers onto Sayori's neck feeling a pulse, still pumping at a reasonable rate.

"so she's alive, good" William looked down and carefully took his standards out from under her head. He looked over to his armor and stood up before he inched his way over his gear when he heard rustling behind him. William turned to see Sayori slowly sitting up and feeling her side and arm.

"what is this on me?" William looked over as he put his gar on one piece at a time. William stood up and walked over to Sayori as he tightened the strap around his left pauldron before he set down the helm in his free hand.

"it's a mixture of herbal berries and leaves at help heal a burn and prevent infection. Sayori looked at the green dry mixture on her side.

"is it safe to take off?" William nodded as he picked his helm off the pillar and looked at Sayori who was brushing off the dried mixture off her wound. "what if it hurts again?"

"well, we're still in Ashfield, they grow everywhere and I'm sure they grow anywhere that's not cold so I think you'll be fine. Sayori looked at her armor before she quickly put it on. William looked at her as he held off on putting his helmet on to answer a question.

"so do you trust me enough now, or am I still your prisoner?" Sayori took a minute to answwr before she looked at William with eyes behind that snow white mask.

"both, I trust you but I need you to be a prisoner" William sighed and placed his helm on his head and looked out the hole in the wall.

"what is your plan Sayori?"

"I do not know where your friends are, but right now I need to find my own to stop Honda before its too late" William looked over to her.

"who's Honda?" Sayori looked at William with piercing eyes as she picked up her Naginata and walked to the hole next to William. She stayed silent before she nudged her head to the stairs.

"we need to get a move on"

"would you mind telling me where it is we're going?" Sayori didn't look back as she shouted from the steps.

"Further in land, closer to the Myre, where I was supposed to meet the others" William grabbed his sword as he followed her down the steps, out of the tower and soon the forest.

 **Feel free to leave any comments or Review's and ill try to work on the next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Swamp

**I do not own the rights to the For honor game, that being said enjoy!**

Chapter 3. The swamp

William followed Sayori deeper into the forest as they made their way. it had been weeks and knowing the location of the fortress it would be a few more weeks before they reached the True heart of the Myre and the city but Sayori didn't seem to care, the ground got wetter as they walked further and further into the forests. As they continued further Sayori took step after step in careful places and looked over to William.

"be careful where you are stepping" William looked at the seemingly normal ground as he looked back at Sayori who was still looking at him. it had been weeks of traveling and still nothing from her, she barley spoke rarely ate and he had never seen her take of her mask. what made William so curious was the reasons why, it could be that she just didn't trust him but he felt it was more than just that. William took each step that she did and followed her a little closer than normal.

Sayori looked behind herself as she saw William closely behind her following her steps when she stopped to look around as William stopped close behind her.

"what is it?" William said as he looked down to his feet wondering if he would sink.

"there is someone here, with us" William gripped the hold on his sword as he looked around. Sayori looked the right and spotted the ruins of a temple as she looked to William and pointed to them. "Go there" William nodded as he stomped his way through the muck till he felt stone underneath his boots. Sayori looked around as she slowly made her way to the temple and joined William.

Night fell quickly after they began walking on the stone, William looked at his helmet reflecting the glow of the fire as he looked up at Sayori who was sitting monk style with her eyes closed. William stood up and walked closer to the fire. Sayori opened her eyes and looked at William as he sat down.

"so why are they hunting you?" Sayori looked at William from behind her mask and looked at the fire for a moment.

"I am a threat to they're plans to dethrone the emperor and replace her with their own" William looked at her with confusion.

"what's your part in all this" As William had asked her, he noticed a blade emerge from the entryway of the shrine. He stood up with Sayori at the same time as they looked at the Orochi blade drawn walking towards them as a Kensei and another Nobushi walked out behind him.

"IF she hasn't told you, she probably doesn't plan to keep you alive for much longer, Dog" William gripped the handle on his sword as they encircled the two of them, forcing them to get closer till William felt the cloth from Sayori's robe behind his free hand. "personally, I don't blame her, after all the grand daughter of the Emperor asking for help from a foreign dog, I've never heard of anything more dishonorable" William looked at Sayori who kicked her Naginata from the ground and into her hands at the ready. William readied his own sword as the Kensei was walking around them with the Nobushi looking at William, while the Orochi was in front of Sayori. William looked around at the Kensei as they looked straight at each other before he positioned his sword resting on his arm ready for an attack.

"I'm sorry if I don't take your word for granted" William said as the Kesnei glared at him.

"your just as stupid as she is if you think she wont stab you in the back" the Nobushi took a step forward and raised her spear as William tilted his sword to counter as she brought it down. Sayori also took the defense as the Orochi advanced with his sword to the left. Sayori took a step back and hiked up on her leg as the Orochi brought his sword down missing her as she brought her naginata down on his right-side puncturing past the plate and into his side. Ben caught the Nobushi's spear and slid it to the ground before he smacked her with his gauntlet knocking her back and into a pillar a few steps away. William looked at the Kensei who was a few feet to his right as he walked to his helmet and grabbed it. William popped his neck as he walked over to the Nobushi who was in a stance again as he sped forward with his sword coming down as it was caught on her spear, Sayori danced around the Orochi as it seemed he wasn't able to land a hit, every time he would make a move she countered with beauty as William couldn't help but look in between clashes with his own enemy.

The Kensei stood by and watched as William and Sayori fought off the others, First Sayori managed to poke the Orochi to slow him down and finally drop to the ground, as William and the Nobushi managed to block each other blow for blow. William would swing from the left or the right only to be parried, and if she attacked from the top or the right, he would catch it. It was swift and cautious up until the moment when she made a flaw and William caught it, she moved to the right as William's sword clashed with the spear dragging it down again, William struck her again this time knocking her down as he brought down the blade into her chest, William knelt for a second as he caught his breath before he stood up and looked over to the Kensei who stood over by the opening of the grounds.

"Honda, this wont solve anything, all you'll prove is that your not fit to lead anybody" the Kensei gripped the end of his blade as he got himself into a battle stance while he looked straight at Sayori, William looked over to her before he placed his blade onto the ground and looked at the two of them.

For a minute they didn't move, they just stood there, Honda with his nodachi in an Defensive stance to the right as Sayori took a more Offensive stance above, they examined each other when Sayori moved first. She went from the top only missing her mark by an inch when Honda moved to the right and attacked. Sayori saw the blade coming as it grazed her coat slicing off a sizable piece. She took a step back as they moved in a circle before Honda struck next. He swung from the left to the right as he advanced towards her step by step as she deflected each stroke when she lashed out and came down from the top, Honda countered as his Nodachi came from nowhere and clashed with her Naginata, over and over until with one final sweep Honda disarmed Sayori throwing her Naginata over by William. She felt the cold steep press against her chin as William clanked his sword on the ground alerting them of his presence. They both looked at him as he grabbed his grip and looked straight at Honda.

"stand aside dog, and maybe ill let you live long enough to go home" William shook his head as he took a deep sigh.

"keep calling me dog, and you wont live long enough to regret it" William could see the fire in Honda's eyes as he switched his fury from Sayori to him. William readied as Honda launched himself Straight for William.

He glanced the blade straight down and head butted him causing Honda to take a step back, William launch forward bringing his blade down barley missing Honda's shoulder and slicing off the shoulder pad. Honda got his bearings soon after readied himself for what was to come next, but it wouldn't matter for long. William slammed his shoulder into Honda throwing him into a pillar a few feet behind him as William grabbed him and threw him to the ground bringing his sword down landing it straight onto Honda's helmet and striking a blow onto his right eye. Honda hissed in pain as he got up and looked at William,

"Fuck you Dog!" as Honda finished speaking, he threw a Smoke pellet to the ground causing Both William and Sayori to begin coughing. When the smoke faded Honda was missing as William and Sayori looked around but gave up soon after they began. Sayori walked over to her spear and picked it up looking at William.

"my thanks" William looked at Sayori, it was difficult to see any emotion with him underneath his Loran helm, but she had hoped he didn't believe Hondas words. William remained wordless as Sayori looked around again for Honda when the silence forced her to turn around to see William with a firm grip on his longsword looking right at her. "what is the problem?"

"is what he said true?" Sayori looked at William puzzled unsure what he meant.

"I don't know what you mean"

"that you were just keeping me alive until you needed?" Sayori looked at William a little agitated by his accusation.

"your drawing a thin line, you should find your words" William shook his head.

"you never answered the question" William said as he tightened his grip on his sword as he took off his helmet staring at Sayori with anger behind his eyes. Sayori looked at William concerned and after a while she cleared her throat.

"no, I hadn't planned to kill you, I needed your help and I still do"

"and what about after that?" William said pointing his helmet at her. "what happens after you don't need me anymore"

"your letting Honda get into your head" William continued to look at her unphased by what she said.

"what's my name?" Sayori took a step back as she seemed to be confused but with her mask still on William count tell.

"what?" William took a step forward as Sayori took another step back.

"I asked what my name is, we've been traveling for weeks now but you don't know my name, do you?" Sayori stayed silent as William stopped walking. "and you were planning on killing me when you had the chance" William shook his head before he put his helmet back on and started to walk past Sayori.

"where are you going?" Sayori said as she attempted to grab William's arm. William shook her off as he tried to walk forward as she caught his arm again making him face her, William grabbed her arm and threw her to the side and looked at her.

"you lied to me, and for that I have no reason to help you, I may some knight who you found in the forest, but at least I have a sense of Honor" Sayori stood up as looked at William as he walked off clear enough he could tell she was livid.

"abandoning me doesn't mean you have honor; Honda was right you are just a stupid dog!" William stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around to face her. Sayori was in a stance ready for whatever William would do. William himself readied himself into a stance as they looked at each other and thought of what the other would do but still not sure.

Finally, William broke the stare down as he lunged forward coming straight down. Sayori was able to block the strike but didn't count on how fast William would be with a follow up as he grabbed her arm and smacked her with the pommel of his sword sending her to the side with a dizzy head. William moved his sword to the left as he saw her come at him in a haze swiping from her right, As she came at him William counters and sent the tip of her spear into the stone and again he smacked her this time with his hand. William grabbed the spear from its place in the stone and threw it at her as it clanked onto the ground infron of Saypri who was still trying to get unhazy as a scream could be heard forcing him to divert and look at the entrance. William waited for another enemy to come through but instead he noticed a small girl as she sprinted into the small area hiding as far away from the entry way as she could. William lowered the end of his sword as two men came in and looked around.

"where did she go?" William looked at the two men each armed with a sword before he looked at his own. The two men looked at William and readied their weapons as they stepped further inside. William readied himself as he looked over to the small child. "where's the little girl?"

"what do you want with her" William said as he readied his sword aimed for the man to his left, the man on the right kept his eye on William as he looked behind him to see Sayori still on the ground.

"what is it to you, Foreign dog" William clenched his sword and changed to an offensive stance.

"I'm getting really tired of people calling me that" the man on the left sprinted at William who deflected the blade knocking the two men together. William grabbed the man on the right and slammed him into his friend as they both went to the ground one on top of the other as he brought down his sword straight down into them both.

He waited until the screaming stopped before he took his blade from the bodies as he looked over to the little girl in the corner clutching a piece of rotten door. He took a step forward but stopped as he heard the little girl whimper and her breath quicken, William laid his sword on the ground as he slowly moved his helmet off and placed it next to the blade as he tried to smile and make sure he didn't seem a threat. The little girl peaked from behind the door and looked at the now normal looking warden dressed in black iron.

"I don't mean any harm" William said as he beckoned her to come closer, the little girl came out from the door and came closer to William. he looked closer as he looked at her and noticed the flower pattern on her dress and the small doll in her right hand. "what are you doing in this place?" William looked at the little girl who looked just as confused as he did.

"Watashi no mura wa yōsai no kōgai ni ari, karera no yō ni takusan no hito ga kite zen'in o koroshi, sharin no ue no kyodaina inoshishi de yōsai ni ikimashita" William looked at the little girl as she finished what she was saying before he cleared his throat.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't understand" the girl looked at William the same way as he did when he heard Sayori getting up.

"she is from a small village on the outskirts of the nearby castle, those men are from a group of men who are going to try and attempt to take the castle"

"why were they after her" William said aimed for Sayori while he kept an eye on the girl. Sayori looked at the little girl.

"Naze karera wa anata no nochidatta no?" (Why were they chasing after you?) the little girl looked at her doll and back at Sayori.

"Watashinochichi wa ryōshu no samuraidesu" (my father is a Samurai in the lords court)

"she's the daughter of a samurai who is in service to the lord, I assume they were going to grab her for leverage" William looked at the little girl.

"which way is your Home?" William looked straight at the girl.

"Anata no ie wa dochiradesu ka?" (Which way is your home?) the little girl looked at him and pointed in the direction to the west of the shrine, William picked up his Helmet and sword before he tied his helmet onto his side and held his hand out for the little girl to take. Sayori looked at him as the little girl took his hand. "where are you going"

"to bring her back to her father" William walked with the little girl as they started to walk out of the shrine when he heard Sayori's footsteps in a puddle behind them.

"you don't know the way" She said as she started to make pace.

"that's why she's coming with me" William said as he saw her coming from his right.

"there will most likely going to be a camp"

"ill be quiet, and ill make sure she is too" William said as he looked to the little girl clutching his hand, William smiled trying to get her to smile in the process when he was spun around by Sayori.

"your going to get yourself killed" William sighed and looked around.

"I don't see Honda, do you?" Sayori shook her head. "that could mean that its his men going after this castle and that also means that if you don't plan to kill me you'll get another shot of stopping him, now you can either come along and make sure this little girl can see her father again, OR you can find another fool to trick and kill after you find another way to kill Honda, the choice is yours" William looked at the little girl as he sunk his sword into the water and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders to avoid getting her dress wet. The girl giggled as she grabbed his forehead as they started waking again. "make your choice Sayori, your losing ground"

"Alright fine, I'm coming… William" William smiled as he heard her footsteps in the water as they walked closer to Kazan Castle.

 **Feel free to leave any comments, it's always appreciated and welcomed and I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while I've had writers block but now I think its cleared up**


	4. Chapter 4 The Calm Before The Storm

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, Having said that Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. The Calm Before the Storm

William and Sayori walked along the center of the village, the streets were dead as the flames engulfed a few houses, the walk up to the gates seemed to be more a threat then the encampment they passed a few seconds ago. Sayori kept looking back past the battlements they crossed with each step. The little girl kept a firm grip on his head with each step when they came up to the ramp leading straight for the gates. She was busy looking around expecting to see something different other than the fires and ruined buildings. An arrow slammed into the ground next to Williams foot causing them to look up to the left seeing a group of archers aiming right for them.

"Sarani anata no gaikoku inu o sarani ippo fumikomanaide kudasai, anata wa bushō ga anata no dōrui o tanoshima seru kibun ni inai kazan-jō ni kangei sa rete imasen!" (Dont take another step further you foreign dog, you are not welcome in Kazan Castle the warlords are in no mood to entertain the likes of you) William looked at them and then to Sayori who looked at William,

"they say you are not welcome" William looked at them and then to Sayori.

"can you ask the girl what her name is?" Sayori looked at the little girl.

"Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka? Anata no otōsan wa daredesu ka? " (what is your name little one? and who's your father?) the girl looked down to William and tried to look at his Eyes.

"Shīna watashi wa Togawa Takeshi no Kastumoto no musumedesu " (Shina, I'm the Daughter of Samurai Tokagawa Kastumoto) William smiled as he looked at Sayori.

"can you translate for me?" She nodded as she looked at the men.

The archers looked at them as William leaned to Sayori as she looked up at them.

"Watashinonamaeha buru no U~Iriamu, watashi wa Katsumoto no musume ni shina o motte imasu, soshite watashi wa watashi ga kare ni kanojo o kaesu koto ga dekiru koto o nozonde imashita" (My name is William of Bru, i have Shina the daughter of Katsumoto and i was hoping i could return her to him) The archers looked at each other before they lowered the arrows and one of them nudged for them to come up.

They walked along the path of the battlements and further along the stronghold before they walked into a garden to see men running to the battlements past them.

"Gēto o ake nasai!" (open the gates) William took Shina off his head and watched as the gates opened to reveal a group of Samurai debating amongst themselves when one of them spotted William and Sayori with one of the archers. The Archer nudged them inside as they stepped further and further into the tea room when the spotted a man sitting on his knees in the center of the wall on the back wall. He was looking at William as they walked up.

"I speak your tongue Knight, and I must say you are not welcome here, it doesn't matter if you are accompanied by her, so please explain to me why you are here" William looked around as the Samurai all seemed to grip their weapons a little tighter, and the Women along the wall and in the hall.

"I'm looking for Tokagawa Katsumoto" the members in the room murmured to themselves as William and the Warlord looked at each other.

"what do you need with the man?" William nudged his arm as Shina came out from behind him, the man's eyes grew wide as from the hall he heard one of the noblewomen shouted.

"SHINA!" she ran out from the hallway as Shina ran from William and ran straight into her arms as they were both crying and smiling looking at each other. William smiled slightly as the women walked away and back into the group. He looked back over to the samurai who stood up and nodded to the balcony to his left.

"come with me" William looked to Sayori as they walked over to the balcony overlooking the burning village. "thank you for returning my daughter" William looked back into the room and back to him.

"your Kastumoto?" The man nodded and bowed without making any different expressions. Sayori bowed to Katsumoto as she smacked Williams hand getting him to bow as well. They all faced up and looked at each other.

"despite what you have done for me I am sorry, but I cannot let you stay here"

"I understand, I didn't expect you to I just wanted to make sure Shina got back unharmed" Sayori looked down at the village and back to Katsumoto.

"who is attacking the village?" Katsumoto looked over to her and turned around to face the village and the landscape.

"as far as I know it's a handful of lords who think that your grandmother shouldn't be on the throne anymore, but I do know one of them is Honda Takemori" Sayori Clenched her fist as William looked at her.

"do you know who else?" William interrupted the conversation between them and got both their attention.

"no, we've repelled two attacks but not the third" Katsumoto walked away from the balcony and back into the war room with the other two outside. William looked at Sayori before she rushed inside.

"what about my brother?" Katsumoto walked through the main room and into another room with a table in the middle with numerous flags. Sayori came into the room and looked at Katsumoto.

"Do you mean Tadashi?" Sayori nodded as William looked at her when he walked into the room. "how far away is he?"

"Maybe a day away if we are at the Kazan Castle, last I heard he's not far away" Kastumoto walked closer to Sayori as he took off the straw hat and lifted the mask as William looked at the hat blocking the back of Sayori's head.

"well, you are who you claim to be, so I'll have a raven sent to him for aid, and since we don't know when they'll attack ill rescind my option to let you stay until either we die or your brother comes" Sayori nodded as she placed her hat back on her head and looked at William with the white mask again.

"My thanks Lord kastumoto" William placed his hand on his chest and slightly bowed his head as Katsumoto fully bowed and walked away as a woman came and gestured for them to follow her.

Hours later

William looked at his gear and grabbed the small satchel he had been carrying around with him. as he unraveled it, he grabbed the yellow and black standards and wrapped them up and placed them into the same satchel. He than replaced them with the same design of Chevrons on the back with an double headed eagle imprinted on the back of the black and blue new colors, for the standards on his sides, the yellow and black checkered waves were replaced with black and blue waves with the same eagle as on his back. William scraped the paint off his shoulders and helm as he painted one side of each blue leaving the other the blackened steel until no yellow had shown. As he placed the final touches on his arms, he heard a knock on the door making him look at the sliding door.

"who's there?" William placed the small bar of blue apply paint and walked to the door opening it to reveal Sayori without any armor but keeping the mask and straw hat atop her head. William moved out of the way allowing her to come into the room. William closed the door and watched as she walked over to his gear and looked to him.

"I thought it would do good for a change in colors"

"I like the idea" William smirked as he looked over to the open doorway to the balcony. "I sent the raven to my brother, he should get it soon" William nodded as he looked at her without a word. "about what Honda said in the swamp" William perked up and looked at her a little irritated now. "I am sorry for what he said was true but not all of it was"

"what was the lie and what was the truth?" Sayori looked at William as he inched a little closer to her.

"that I assumed you wouldn't be around much, so I figured not to learn your name"

"did you plan to kill me?" Sayori shook her head.

"no, but I also didn't think you would live long with me, but not for the lack of skill you have" Sayori came a little closer. "Honda and his party are notorious for killing those I know or are around me" William looked at her with a hint of compassion.

"I understand and I don't blame you, if I was in your place it wouldn't have maybe be much different" he heard her sigh heavily as if she was holding her breath and turned around to see the armor on the ground again and picked up his helmet.

"how can you wear such heavy armor?" William took the helm and placed it on the ground with the other pieces of the armor.

"you would get used to it all after a while" Sayori looked at William again and this time didn't move around but stayed focused on him. "how about this, ill give you an important question if you give me one" Sayori looked at him and then to the ground.

"alright, you have a deal"

"ask away" William said as he walked over to the balcony overlooking the rest of the courtyard filled with solders.

"so your full title is William of Bru, and the Wolf of the west correct?" William leaned onto the balcony and look at Sayori with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you know my name now" Sayori scoffed under mask and walked out there with William. "is that your question?" She shook her head as she leaned over the balcony.

"normally Wolves are known with the fallen warlord, is that how you received your title?" William took a deep breath and looked at her.

"no, I was born years after her death at the hands of the champion. I received the title due to an event" Sayori looked at him instead of out to the castle and beyond. "a few years ago the fallen legion attacked and killed Holden cross and most of the Iron legion who attacked the fortress"

"I heard about that attack; I think I wasn't more than at least 14 at the time"

"well I was only 17 when we launched the attack three weeks later against them and the few still loyal to Apollyon, we attacked in the night and slaughtered every man who had a hand in Cross's death"

"but that doesn't say how you got the name Wolf of the West"

"it's not one of my proudest moments but during the assault against the fallen legion I personally managed to wipe out four of the generals under her command that didn't fall when her fortress did"

"with your sword?"

"I fed them to the wolves inside the compound, they grew obsessed with the animals and kept dozens of them in cages for sport. After I killed them, I threw there corpses to the wolves and made sure the only things left of them were the bones and armor" Sayori took a step back as she looked at William.

"I wouldn't be proud of that either"

"ever since I've been known as the Wolf of the West" William looked at Sayori as she looked back to the balcony.

"Do you have your question ready?" William nodded.

"How did you get the scar?" Sayori looked over the balcony and took a deep breath.

"my father gave it to me when he felt I deserved it for not being what he wanted"

"and what is that?" Sayori looked at him.

"a different question for another day" Sayori walked back inside and over to the door when she stopped and looked at William who was still on the balcony looking back at her. "if anything, else comes up I will let you know" William nodded and turned around to face the balcony again as the door slide open and closed again.

Sayori walked down to her own quarters and opened the door slowly closing it behind her as she walked to the bedding and removed her hat and mask.

William watched as the sun went down and the torches around the courtyard were lit. it seemed triple the guard were moving to the wall before he heard another knock on his door. He walked back inside the room and waited for the sliding door to open this time Katsumoto was standing in front and walked inside. William bowed and came back up to see Kastumoto doing the same and then walk over to his armor.

"you know, in the time I've been alive there has always been a small goal I wished to find" Kastumoto turned to face William, "that was to find the perfect blossom, ive looked for over 17 years and ive never seen one"

"it sounds like something to make you stop and look" Kastumoto smiled at William.

"that is exactly what I thought, however I did not come here to discuss the perfect blossom" William nodded and looked at Katsumoto.

"I figured it was for something else"

"I know who you are Wolf, many of the generals in my war room do as well… many of them also want your head" William looked at him a little weary. "however, I refuse to give it to them" William changed his expression of Concerned to confused. "I think you would be better put to use helping me"

"last I checked you had to rescind your comment of not allowing me to stay, now your asking for my help" Katsumoto nodded as he took a step closer to William.

" it is not usual for me to ask for help but I am afraid I have become a desperate man, and you can call me the fool but the man who would go through an enemy camp just to get a little girl back to her parents, I feel he might be someone who I can ask for help"

"and what is it that you need?"

"someone vicious in battle and someone who's not afraid to fight even if they are certain to die" William looked down as Katsumoto held out his hand and than back up to his face as he grasped his wrist and shook it.

"what the hell, I've already escaped one death why not another" Katsumoto smiled again before he withdrew his hand and walked over to the door.

"when the bells ring five times they have begun the assault" William nodded as he was again left alone, this time for final time that night.

 **As always feel free to leave any comments or reviews its always welcome, sorry this was a little short but the next chapter is gonna be pretty long so i hope that'll make up for it, ill try to get it out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Siege of Kazan Castle Pt1

**I do not own the rights to For honor, having said that Enjoy1**

Chapter 5. The Siege of Kazan Castle: Pt. 1

William awoke to the sound of Bells in the middle of the night, he looked around his room and jumped from the bedding on the ground when a massive siege weapon launched stones at the gates smashing into the ramparts on the other side of the courtyard. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he went over to his armor and put each piece in place, he started with the his chest piece and worked his way up to the pauldrons and finally grabbed his helmet before he gripped the wolves head hilt of his sword and made his way to the ramparts.

Sprinting up the way he noticed when the shine from a naginata on his left made him double take when he was face to face with Kastumoto in full samurai armor, he wore a distinct set of Saginuma arms and armor but he wore a Himura helm, the robe over his armor was pitch black as purple thrones seemed to go up the sides and on each piece around his waist and shoulders he had the design of a butterfly etched carefully into them. William was taken back by the anger behind his eyes and snapped back at attention when they walked outside and closer to the ramparts. William slammed his helm onto his head and looked around when Sayori came out behind them as another piece of stone came slamming into the round of the courtyard.

"we need to get with Himura onto the ramparts and defend the walls" William was pulled back to face Kastumoto.

"how many men are there?"

"leaders? Just Himura, but the others will soon join the fight" William looked to Sayori and back to Kastumoto.

"we need to get to the outer walls first, the ones that overlook the village if we can stall them there, we can hold the line long enough for the others to join us!" Sayori looked at William and Kastumoto as the samurai nodded and they all ran for the outer gate. Catapults loaded with huge chunks of stone smash into the walls causing the ground to shake when William and the others manage to show up as an enormous Shugoki even by there standard had a shinobi by the throat before he threw him off the walls to the ground. Kastumoto walked right up to him and looked over the wall.

"status report"

"the ram is a little way more than halfway and they've taken the archer posts on the right side of the houses" the Shugoki pointed to the right side with the houses with broken roofing and grabbed his kanabo looked at the Kensei.

"stay here with William, me and Sayori will try to take those archers back. Himura took a step forward about to speak in protest before Kastumoto held his hand up. "I wont hear objections, we need all the help he can get ahold of" and with that he went to the archers point with Sayori.

Himura looked over to William who was cracking his neck as he grabbed him by the chest.

"my lord may have asked you for help but I will not go out of my way for some Foreign dog, you fall behind of hinder me and ill kill you myself" Himura threw William back and walked to the left side and left William in the center of the wall.

Sayori kept pace with Kastumoto as they arrived to see archers firing at the wall, shielded guarding them and two orochi looking straight at them. as they drew their weapons. Sayori readied herself when Kastumoto held his arm up.

"you get the captain and the archers, I shall deal with them" Sayori looked at him for a minute before she nodded and waited until the fight started to move. The orochi attacked first both leaping forward. Kastumoto moved to the left and swiped at the orochi on his left and slammed his sword into the arm of the right in two moves. Sayori moved past them as the one on Kastumoto's right came down with a heavy move that slammed and slid straight into the wooden post right next to him. Sayori watched as each strike that was made against Kastumoto he managed to deflect and stop and counter with as she made short work of the archers and guards she looked at the struggling orochi as each of them was stopped by the naginata until finally the orochi on his left fell to his knees as his head fell soon after and the orochi on his right came from the right with a heavy swipe catching Kastumoto on the side forcing him to bring the blade down and ending up slicing her arm off. Sayori looked to Kastumoto and came closer.

"your wounded, we should get you to back to the castle" Kastumoto shrugged her off and pulled out some cloth he shoved in between his plates and looked at her.

"I'm fine, we need to regroup and get some men down here before they can re capture it" Sayori looked at him concerned before she nodded.

"alight, I'll stay here and make sure they cant retake it, you get some men down here for the spot." Kastumoto nodded and went back to the wall.

William knocked back an Orochi into the wall before he came down with his blade cleaving him straight through his armor and right to the middle of his chest. William pulled his blade out of the corpse and looked across to see his new ally Himura drop a man to the ground as he howled with the pain of a broken back before he was silenced when the mighty club came down on his skull. William's eyes widened as he ran towards the Shugoki and bashed into him causing them both to tumble to the ground. William held his sword up and clashed with a naginata. Himura looked over to William with rage before he caught William slide the blade to the side and smack the Kensei wielding it knocking him back and over the wall to the ground. William stood up and walked over to Himura before he held his hand out for him to take it.

"my apologies, but I saw the blade and I didn't think I'd have time to warn you" Himura shrugged him off and got up on his own before he walked over to the wall to look at the corpse now splattered on the ground.

Sayori took her blade from a spearman and readied herself for the next one before she looked over to the wall to see William and Himura. She seemed to catch herself in a daze when a club slammed against her back throwing her into a wall. And dropping to the floor. She looked at the monster in front of her wearing a normal demon face mask of the Shugoki and tried to at least crawl away when she felt a hand on her ankle. When a horn sounded and the Shugoki looked back and walked down from the broken floor of the house. Sayori felt her back ache as she tried to stand before she gave up and fell back to the ground.

Himura and William looked down as the Ram stopped at the gate and began to rear back, Himura looked at William and looked back when he heard a horn in the far-off distance when William's eyes grew massive when he saw the huge horde let by Honda charging to the ram and the gates. Himura ran to the center of the wall to the cauldron sitting on top and watched as the fire inside drop, scalding the wooden frame and some of the soldiers below, giving off the familiar smell of burning flesh and burnt wood. William kept his gaze of Honda when he felt a a drop land on his shoulder, than another and then another before it began to pour.

The banging of the drums and the sound of men burning to death gave a familiar feeling, even if it wasn't his own home he knew what he had to do and what he would have to do to defend it. William walked up to the center of the wall and looked as another Kensei and an orochi came up from the castle, he looked over to Himura and then to where honda was before he grabbed the Orochi and took off his helmet.

"stay here with Himura," William placed his helmet back on his head before he took a deep breath and ran to the side of the wall with the line leading to the ground and before he grabbed hold and slid down. His boots slammed into the muck and rain as he looked around to see nobody looking around the side of these houses and proceeded to make his way around the others. Sayori had managed to use her naginata to support herself as she stood up and tried to limp her way back to the wall when she stopped and turned around to see Honda looking straight at her.

"well look at this, it seems Kato gift wrapped you for me, this'll be easier than I thought, Han hinshu (Half-Breed) Sayori stood tall as she looked her enemy right in the face ready for what came next when she took a deep breath and arched her back hearing several loud and painful pops before she stood and gripped her Naginata.

"I assure you Honda, I will not let that go easily"

"but you will, without your speed your as defenses as a koi outside the pond" Honda gripped his nodachi with both hands as he approached her slowly. He toyed with her at firt as he moved from side to side before he made his move coming from the right after making a step to the left, Sayori felt the exhaustion and pain from her back take its toll as she was slower to make a move, barley able to stop the strike she fell backwards and howled in pain when she hit the ground. "just give it up, your going to die, at least face it with courage" Sayori wimpered as she turned onto her back and tried to crawl away when Honda pressed his foot down on her lower back forcing her to hit the ground and let out another scream of pain. Honda moved his Nodachi over her and readied a thrust to end her when Sayori felt a relif in her back seeing Honda hit the ground next to her. Honda scrambled to his feet and seemed to jump off the roof to escape. Sayori felt a gentle hand turn her onto her back letting her see William carefully pick her up in his arms and walk back to the walls.

"I thought you were with Himura on the wall" William looked down and then back up.

"I went down to the battlefield and heard you screaming, I planned to ambush them from the rear when I saw Honda, what happened?" Sayori whimper in pain before William slowed down to easer her pain.

"a Shugoki came from behind and used his club on my back" William moved her under the shade and set her down before he saw two Samurai come closer to him with a makeshift gurney. William helped them get her onto the gurney before he took his sword back out and turned around to the battle. Sayori tried to get up but stopped once she was rushed away and back to the castle, leaving William on the wall.

Himura launched a man off the wall as William came from behind and stopped another blade from coming into contact with the massive man.

"I guess that two I owe you know, foreign-"

"call me that again and ill throw you off myself" William said before he slammed his sword into the torso of an Aramusha who dropped dead immediately. Himura laughed as he turned around and looked at the knight.

"as you say than knight, what's the plan to stop the ram, the gates won't hold for long and we're two men down" William looked down to the ram still reeling back ready to slam into the gates.

"send men down there in a shield wall and try to break off the enemies encircled around it, we send forces again and make sure they cant circle it and then drop the cauldron anytime its ready., you stay here and control the cauldron, send one of your comrades to the ground with the forces"

"what about you?" William gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I'm going to deal with Honda" Himura nodded as William went back to the rope and slid down, this time he saw he had the company of two orochi's waiting very eagerly. William touched the ground and immediately started to block blow after blow, they were fast and it proved somewhat of an annoyance above anything else, William study the pattern they attacked in and finally noticed the pattern with one of them. he waited until the Orochi pulled back and came from the top when he moved to the right and grabbed him and threw him into a window giving William an opportunity. The orochi swiped from the left catching on William's longsword throwing his katana to the ground, William smacked the orochi backwards leaving the blade on the ground. William plucked his sword from the earth and walked towards his enemy who came at him with his fists in the air ready to attack, William ducked the haymaker and grabbed the tip of his blade forcing the middle of the blade to make contact with the orochi's stomach, he slid it out and knocked the orochi to his knees before he hacked his head off in a single stroke in time to see the orochi in the window jump out. And readied his stance as William did the same.

William leapt to attack as the orochi jumped back and reached behind him and slung a kunai at him, William let his sword come down and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. William dealt with the pain as he and the Orochi ran towards each other Swords at the ready.

Sayori was set down carefully inside of the castle, Kastumoto walked up to her as the two men set her down on a bed roll in one of the rooms.

"what happened?" Sayori looked at him as she gripped her Naginata.

"Shugoki came from behind, his club hit my back and he threw me into a wall" Kastumoto took a deep breath as he looked a her.

"will you be able to fight?" Sayori looked him and took a deep breath.

"if there is no other choice, yes I can" Kastumoto knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"it will hurt" Sayori nodded as to say she understood as Kastumoto snapped his fingers causing two men to come back and help Sayori stand up, each man held her arms as Kastumoto walked behind her and felt along her back. "nothing broken but dislocated in a few spaces. Sayori nodded.

"just do it" Kastumoto took his nodachi and spun it around and placed the hilt onto her back and pressed it before he slammed it against three different spots. Sayori screamed for the first one and held her tongue for the last too as she hissed and whimpered in pain before the men let her go. Sayori stretched her arms. And heard more joints popping as she took her Naginata and looked at Kastumoto. "your still wounded, it would be better for you to stay here in the cover.

"I know, I may be bold but I'm no fool, you make sure they don't get here without a fight" Sayori nodded before she walked out of the room and soon found herself in a full-blown sprint.

William took a step back as he looked at the man, he just finished cleaving in two. He came at William with force keeping him on the defensive long enough to tire himself out, William used this and grabbed him and threw him into the wall using his force and weight William let his sword come straight down and into the mans arm cleaving and leaving a huge gash before he caught his breath and came at William with a smaller blade from his belt. William stayed defensive as the orochi used his anger to hold William down with the small blade and pulled out the other one with his mangled arm, William thought of a way to stop him and thinking quickly took the Kunai sticking out of his chest plate and slammed it into the orochi's eye making him reel back in pain, William slammed his sword into the mans waist and dropped it making the man fall with it, he then stepped onto his back and grabbed the hilt forcing it to cut straight through making the blade cut through everything to get free.

The ram slammed into the gate as a war horn sounded, William looked up to see the gat on the verge of splinters as men fought all around it. He stood up and looked around, keeping an eye out for the one man he wanted dead in the heat of battle. It was fast, the blade hit him out of nowhere as it sunk into his back before it was yanked out again, William turned around seeing a shinobi 8ft away spinning his kama around ready for another swing, William shook the pain off as he readied for it when he heard a scream and watched the blade of a Naginata land right into the Shinobi. William was taken back as Sayori stood up groaning, but taking her weapon out of the corpse before her.

"I thought you were hurt?" William said as he took a step forward.

"I figured you need the help, so I made sure I could still fight. William walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder, in the rain she seemed to be made of only heat as he felt it even through his gauntlet.

"you don't need to worry about the battle, you should be resting"

"if we die there wouldn't be a reason why I didn't pick up spear and join you" she brushed off his shoulder and felt rain mark where he was before he turned and joined her by the side of the house looking for Honda. "what is the plan?"

"look for Honda, he leads a sizable force and if we stop him, his men may turn and run"

"and if they don't?"

"well than it'll be good to know that we stopped the man who wants you dead, before we join him for drinks" Sayori couldn't help of quietly giggle at the thought but was overtaken as she looked and spotted Honda next to the ram slicing men left and right.

"found him, next to the ram" Sayori pointed as William focused noticing the Kensei swing slightly frustrated with he outcome.

"do you want me to distract him or do you want to" Sayori stood up and popped her back.

"you deal with anyone who would interfere, leave the trash to me" William nodded before he broke off to the right of the house and charged at the minor warriors focused on defending the ram. Sayori walked out as she approached Honda who didn't notice her. she readied herself into a stance as she brought down her blade sending it clean through the gap in Honda's armor. He yelped in pain as he turned around and growled.

"WHY THE FUCK ARENT YOU DEAD ALREADY!" Honda charged her leaping and bringing his blade down only to have it caught and moved to the side, he came at her again and again each time with the same ferocity as the last attack. Hew stepped back tired as she cracked her neck and moved into a hidden stance before she moved quick enough to avoid his attack and land another blow to his other shoulder. Honda yelled as he grabbed her and threw her to the ground far enough away from the anyone else. "THAT IS ENOUGH, TIME TO END THIS!" Honda moved his blade from above his head to the side, ready to charge.

"I couldn't agree more" Sayori seem to almost kneel down with her blade next to her.

"Any last words… Han hinshu? (Half-Breed) Sayori looked at the drops falling from Honda's helmet before she looked him in his eyes.

"only that this has been long overdue" Honda growled as they both ran at each other, Sayori took off a little faster as Honda screamed. Sayori looked his blade as it thrusted to her left side, narrowly grazing her mask, Sayori moved to the right just in time as she thrusted her spear into Honda's chest, knocking him back Sayori leapt up and using the weight of the anchor she was lifted off the ground and into the air above Honda and landed on the other side, once she landed she took her Naginata from his chest and spun it behind her back landing its strike across Honda's throat. Sayori panted hard as men around them shouted and screamed as swords and spear still raged on around her. the Ram reared up as the cauldron dropped it's contents onto the ram, but not in time to stop it from dropping and sending the gates flying open. William and Sayori looked at the gates as War horns echoed into the deep.

William ran to Sayori as they both sprinted up to the ramparts seeing Himura.

"THE GATES ARE BREACHED FALL BACK TO THE INNER WALLS!"

 **As always feel free to leave comments or reviews, its welcome and always helpful and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6 the Siege of Kazan Castle Pt2

**I do not own the rights to For honor, that being said enjoy!**

Chapter 6. The siege of Kazan Castle pt.2

Kastumoto heard the ram slam against the gates and looked over to the Orochi next to him and Himura. He walked up to his balcony and looked as the Ram slowly emerged from the flames and smoke left by the remnants of the gates.

"Himura, Rizu, have you ever seen the perfect blossom?"

William and Sayori ran onto the ramparts to get in front of the Ram and its attackers. William looked as two different Kensei, an orochi and another Nobushi walked next to the Ram when they looked up the Nobushi seemed to shout something causing the others to run off and to the sides of the courtyard. Sayori took a step back as she looked at the Nobushi who also looked right at Sayori. William noticed as Sayori stepped back and stepped back and came into her field of vision.

"who is she?" Sayori shook her head and tried to snap at his attention.

"what?" William too off his helmet and made her look at his eyes.

"who is the Nobushi Sayori, you know her" Sayori brushed him off as William put his helmet back on.

"her name is Nastuki"

"how do you now her?" Sayori gripped her Naginata and looked back down to her.

"she used to be betrothed to my brother" William looked down to her as she ran up the side of the ram and away from it slicing up infantry as she made her way up the middle lane.

"it doesn't matter than, we need to stop that ram and hold it long enough to immobilize it completely before we can do anything else" William ran to the left as Sayori still looked at the Nobushi, seeming paralyzed until she left her sight, and managed to calm herself down enough to rejoin William as an orochi clashed with his sword. William moved to the left as the orochi seemed to mimic his movements and moved the left, his sword moved as William's did. Each stroke caught each other in a flurry of blows as each counter the other with quick succession. Sayori looked at William as he caught the orochi's blade with his as he grabbed his armor and brought his face down striking his opponents. The orochi reeled back in pain as William came down with a heaving blow straight down it landed right between the his armor plating and into his shoulder. William took the blade out and drove it straight into his gut, William grabbed the orochi and brought his close as she the twisted the blade before he let the body drop to the floor.

William looked over to Sayori who was watching the duel.

"keep moving, if I get stopped don't look back"

Sayori was about to speak up as William took of running along the battlements until he reached the fork and took the stairs leading to the courtyards. Sayori hesitated as William ran across the yard and to the other side, running up the stairs. As she looked back footmen with pikes started to come her way, making her turn around and ready herself. It seemed easy enough to take care of in a few moments, when she froze at the sight of the shugoki came back walking right up to her. Sayori took a step back looking around for something she could use as he stopped and seemed to just look at her. he stood there motionless, but she could feel the smile on his face. She took a deep as she readied herself. He walked up and moved his kanobo onto his shoulder before he brought it down, Sayori moved to the right just in time as it came down, moving to the right she brought her Naginata from the left, slashing as his arm nicking him quickly. He looked down at it and grabbed her arm throwing her onto a wooden post and swung his club to the right. Sayori Ducked narrowly as the head of the post was ripped off and thrown off the side of the battlements.

William got to the other side and looked around, he took a moment to take off his helmet and breathe as he noticed he seemed alone for the moment. He felt the rain hit his face as he closed his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair.

"well aren't you cute" William opened his eyes and looked to the right noticing the Nobushi near the ram standing in front of him. she looked at him as he looked around still noticing she was the only one around. "yes, I'm speaking to you"

"that's not why I was looking around" Natsuki tilted her head.

"oh? Why did you then?"

"making sure nobody was going to ambush me" She chuckled as he looked at her and out his helmet back on.

"you don't trust me?"

"no" Natsuki frowned as she gripped her Naginata tighter as she walked up to him.

"that hurts me Knight" William took his sword and readied himself as she almost jumped at him. "Hurts me like this!" William blocked her attack just in time as she unleashed a flurry of blows against him.

Sayori took a breath as she kept taking steps backward into the tunnel bridge. The Shugoki was covered in blood as she kept walking towards her. frustrated he kept coming after her only for her to slice him, thinking about it she must've cut him closer to 7 minor times and 4 deeper cuts but he refused to go down. As she made her way halfway down the tunnel the Shugoki walked in and looked around before he stepped back and readied his club. Sayori looked at him puzzled as he screamed and brought his from the left to the right in a powerful move shattering through the entryway making her jump slightly. The Shugoki than brought his club down from the top smashing through the top and slamming into the ground smacking the beam underneath. The bridge shook as the entry way collapsed and shook more and more. Sayori peeked her head out one of the windows on the side and saw the Kanabo almost act on its own as it smacked to the side, breaking more supports as it shook knocking them out of place. Sayori started to make her to the other side as the bridge shook more and more, creaking and groaning until it shook violently and started to come down.

Sayori got to the other side as she felt the ground fall, she hit her stomach and felt herself slide down before slamming against something making her fly to the roof and hit it.

William caught the blade of the Nobushi and slid it to the side when the loud crash made him, and his opponent lose focus on the fight. William looked to the Nobushi who was preoccupied with the crash wasn't looking at William who used this opportunity to club her with the hilt of his sword knocking her out. William caught her and set her down near a tree as he got back up and ran to the sight of the crash and noise. Smoke filled the air as William looked at the sight in front of him. the bridge was in pieces shattered as it slammed into the Ram which now was tilted onto its side resting against the battlements the bridge was once apart of. Flames erupted from the shell of the Bridge as William stopped a few men from running as he cut them down, when he looked around and a white Nobushi Mask. William Picked it up and looked around seeing no trace of Sayori.

"SAYORI!" William heard his voice echo amidst the flames eating away at timbers. William got up and slid his sword into the hilt and placed the mask on his belt. William looked around and moved looking for any other trace she was here, when he noticed her hat peaking out from behind a massive piece of bridge. William moved over to it and sighed with relief when he saw Sayori face down underneath under a few pieces of small boards. William lifted her up and dragged her away from the rubble far enough where he could pick her up bridal style and carry her to a safe location. William Set her down when they made to the battlements holding the cauldron and took a deep breath. He took the mask off of his belt as looked at it and then to Sayori, her head was slumped down with the straw hat covering her face, "would it be so bad if I saw what you were hiding?"

"don't waste your time with the Half-Breed" William rose and looked at the nobushi he was fighting earlier was standing in front of him again. "it is a shame though, no doubt you've heard of me and who I am"

"I heard you used to be betrothed to her brother, its Natsuki correct?" she nodded and looked down to Sayori and pointed her naginata to her.

"did she tell you she ruined everything for me?" William looked to Sayori who was still unconscious and shook his head as he drew his sword again.

"she didn't, but than again I don't really care" he saw the fury in Natsuki's eyes.

"ill make you a deal handsome, you let me have her" she pointed at Sayori. "and ill let you live, ill even let you walk away now" William shook his head as he readied himself.

"you'd die for her? do you even know what she is? What she came from!?" William shook his head again this time slower.

"again, I don't care" Natsuki tightened the grip she held on her Naginata and came at William with rage, each strike she made came with fury and hatred, William looked at each strike and held focus making sure he was able to pick the perfect moment. She came at him again and again each time with felt like more anger than the last attack, if the assault would've kept up William grew worried if he would falter, when the moment came. She moved back giving William enough time to charge at her smacking her in the chest with his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her William grabbed her again this time throwing her into the wall and followed it up by headbutting her knocking her out again. William stood up and looked out seeing the ram getting positioned again as it creaked and shook as it got back onto its wheels. The drums seemed to comeback as if they never left as the ram slowly moved forward.

"shit they don't just give up" William grabbed one of the foot soldiers and made him look at him.

"where is Kasumoto?" the foot soldier seemed a little confused before he pointed at the gardens and last courtyard. "fuck" William let him go as he looked at the ram. He was surprised it seemed still stable, parts of it still had embers smoldering and it did seem at the top it was on fire. William heard footsteps and looked over to the left seeing a Shugkoi covered in cuts and blood walked up the steps and looked right at William before he slammed his kanabo down and screamed. William turned to face him and took a step forwards and readied himself. The Shugoki walked forward as William seemed to mimic his moves, striding forward the Shugoki came down from the top very slowly. William saw it coming and moved to the left in enough time and grabbed the giants throat. And with surprisingly little struggle William lunged and tossed him off the side of the battlements. William moved his shoulder and heard a small pop as before he walked back over to Sayori.

Sayori slowly woke up as she looked around to see her mask being held by a black iron gauntlet just in her field of vision but not in his it seemed.

"what happened?" Sayori took the mask and readjusted it onto her face and looked at William. "you didn't see my face did you?" William shook his head and held his hand out.

"after the bridge came down with you inside of it, those two came after you" William pointed over to Nastuki who laying on the ground next to her. Sayori stood up and felt her head making sure there wasn't a bump.

"thank you" William nodded as he walked back over to the side of the railing and looked at the ram.

"it's on its last legs, we might be able to stop them right here" Sayori looked over to Nastuki.

"is she dead?" William shook his head.

"no, just unconscious, that Shugoki however I doubt he would've survived the fall" William pointed to the hole in the railing as she walked over. "wait until the ram get close enough to use the cauldron then dump everything on top of it" William turned away as she touched his shoulder.

"where are you going?" William brushed her off and looked at the battlements.

"to give you a little extra time, get someone to go get Kastumoto before he kills himself"

"why do you think he's going to do that" William stopped and turned around.

"because his castle is almost in ruin, his men are almost dead and he's the reason everything is in ruin, wouldn't you?" Sayori nodded as she looked over to some spearmen who were coming up the steps.

"what about you?" William started walking away.

"I'm going to give you some time" Sayori looked over to the spearmen again and started to speak but William was soon out of earshot to hear anything she was saying. William walked down the steps and stood at the entry way back down to the courtyard. Soldiers passed him trying to get to the main fighting while he still stood there. He watched them walked down and took a deep breath before he walked a little further and noticed the ballista untouched. He walked over to it and moved it with little interference making him smile under his helmet.

William put his sword down and grabbed a large amount of rope and tied it around the ballista bolt. He aimed it and focused it down the sights and pulled the bolt, it shot out and slammed deep into the side of the ram. William had to act fast, he quickly jumped of the ballista and grabbed the rope still near him, knowing it would only be a brief moment, William grabbed the rope and fastened it right to the base of the ballista and took a step back to admire his work.

Sayori sat at the cauldron and watched the ram inch closer to her and watched the bolt shoot out and sink into the ram. She took a deep breath and turned around when she heard rustling behind her. Natsuki rustled seeming to wake up making Sayori act quickly. She took the rope around her waist and walked up to her. quickly she grabbed the naginata on the ground and slammed it into the wooden pole behind her right to the hilt of the blade. Sayori lifted Natsuki up high enough that she took the rope and fastened her to the pole tight enough she couldn't get lose and returned her vison to the ram when she heard it creaking and groaning again. The ram could barley move as the rope tightend around the wheel. Sayori looked at the placement of the bolt and shook her head as she noticed it was right next to the wheel and twisted around the wheel enough it wrapped and tangled around the wheel when it happened. Splinters shot out as the wheel seemed to shatter dropping the ram a mere 8 feet away from the gate.

William peeked his head from his spot and could see Sayori from the top of the wall. Sayori spotted William and noticed as he took his helmet off.

"DO IT" Sayori nodded as she released the lever dropping the contents of the cauldron all over the wooden frame, the fire was instant as the wood was already charred and it seem to come alive again as molten fire spewed down from the top igniting everything inside and outside near the massive ram. Sayori turned around again when she heard footsteps making eye contact with Kastumoto as he took off his helmet.

William put his helmet back on as he looked at the straglers start to run off when a horn could be heard from outside the gate. His heart sank as he grabbed his sword and started to make his way to Sayori.

As the stragglers ran from the ram and to the breached gates they heard the horns making some drop to the ground with there hands up surrendering. William rejoined Sayori and Kastumoto when they all looked at the gate. Horsemen and foot soldiers rushed inside the gates cutting down any men who wasn't on the ground, they rushed the yards and filtered around swarming and cutting off any and everyone involved with guiding the ram. Sayori seemed almost giddy as she handed one of the samurai guiding Kastumoto her naginata as she rushed off into the chaos. William noticed this and was about to chase after her when Kastumoto stopped him.

"What are you doing, she could be hurt" Kastumoto shook his head as he pointed to an Orochi on horseback, William looked at the man and studied his armor making the notes he needed. The samurai was dressed from shoulders to torso in armor looking more and more like Kuroshi while he had a helmet that seemed to be modeled after the Hagane style. The colors were an brighter but very clear breeze pallet as the paint patterns inside them were that of a small archway with and temple arch symbols on his standards and chest. But the major thing that caught his eye was the hilt of his katana. He'd never seen anything like it white the ivory dragons head and pure white hilt leading to the almost black blade that was stained with blood. William looked over to Katsutomo and back to him.

"that is the illustrious Grandson of the emperor: Tadashi Takamore, or if you're his enemy he is the White Dragon" William nodded as he saw Sayori running straight at him as he spied her and jumped off his horse before he laughed and hugged her deeply. William looked back at Kastumoto.

"if you'll excuse me, I'm going back my quarters" William quickly bowed and before Kastumoto could say anything William left.

A few days later.

William was sitting on the ground wiping the blood off of his blade, his armor was stripped and placed on the rack on opposite the bed in the middle of the room. The paint was taken off each piece and any blood was cleaned off until it looked pristine. The adrenaline had worn off as he wiped the last of the blood off the blade when the door opened making him jump up and looked at the door. Kastumoto walked into the room with his arm in a sling, his armor was taken off and he wore a white kimono top with black Hakame pants. As he walked into the room William looked behind him as Tadashi walked into the room still fully armored. William looked down at himself and sighed, while his armor was cleaned, his standards were covered in ash and blood, his shirt was in the corner covered in grey sweat stains and bloody in some spots and his torso was almost grey from the lack of a shower or bath in weeks, with spurts of blood in some spots, dried up in others like his shoulder.

"this is Lord Tadashi Takemore" William dropped the rag and bowed as Tadashi took off his helmet revealing a full head of hair put in a tight top knot with a golden headband wrapped around his head. Tadashi bowed in response but rose first as William delayed his own rise making sure Tadashi rose first. Tadashi walked up to William and smiled as he and Kastumoto both looked at the armor on the rack.

"I understand you've saved my sister, twice now" William walked over to the sword on the ground and carefully took it in his hand and placed it next to the rack.

"aye" Tadashi looked back to William with the smile on his face.

"I thank you for that, you have my gratitude. If you wouldn't mind, I would like a moment to speak with you alone" William nodded as Tadashi looked back to Katsutomo. "would you mind leaving the room?" Kastumoto bowed and backed up to the door.

"of course," Kastumoto closed the door and Tadashi looked back at William, the smile was replaced with a scowl, William looked at Tadashi as he took one of the small daggers on his belt and pressed the tip right up to Williams throat.

"the only reason your blood isn't all over the floor right now is because of what you've done for my sister, you dog" William scowled back as he dug his chin into the dagger trickling a little bit of blood down his chin and onto his chest. "she told me who you are" Tadashi took the dagger away and placed it back into its scabbard. "tell me, did you tell her the real story of how you got your nickname, Wolf?" William wiped the blood off his chin and looked to the door.

"no" Tadashi smirked as he looked at William

"I am taking my sister back to Shimizu castle, further in the Myre, but for some reason she refuses unless you accompany"

"why?"

"do you think I would be talking to a disgrace like you if I knew the answer?" William scratched his arm as he looked at Tadashi. "you will accompany us"

"do I have a choice?"

"no, and you'll be lucky if I even allow you to be on horseback for the journey, be lucky that you've saved her, we will be leaving in three days, clean yourself and make sure your ready to travel in that time" Tadashi walked to the door and smiled again as he opened the door. "it was a pleasure to meet the feared Wolf of the West" and he disappeared. Kastumoto walked into the room and smiled as William bowed to him.

"the castle is celebrating our victory and I would be honered if you would join us tonight" William sighed and looked at his shirt.

"I have nothing clean to wear"

"I will have someone ready a bath for you and a clean change of clothes" William smirked as he looked at Kastumoto.

"do I have a choice?"

"not really" William nodded as he stayed in the room. Kastumoto left and closed the door after himself. William sat on the bed and took a moment before there was another knock on the door.

"come in" the door slid open as two women walked into the room, one carried a set of clothes and set them on the bed as the other held out a robe for him to change into. William stood up and was about to take off his pants when he noticed the two women still standing there giggling. He walked out to the balcony and out of there sight before he changed into the robe and than followed them to another room with hardwood floors and a small stool in a smaller room. One of the women held her hand out for him to sit down and the other walked into a small room. William sat down and sighed when he felt two hands reached around and take the robe off of him.

"whoa" William stood up as she took the robe and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I thought you were just going to show me to the bath"

"you misunderstand" William looked over to the other women who was now wearing a smaller robe that cut off at her thighs and the top was more open almost exposing her breasts. "we are the bath" William raised an eyebrow as the women who didn't speak walked up to him dropped her robe and exposing her own body to him. William looked to the other woman as she dropped her robe and a small smile couldn't help but creep up from behind his beard as they approached him one with a small ladle and the other soaping herself up.

Sayori laid down as an older woman took off a set of hot stones that rested on her back. the door slid open as Tadashi walked into the room, The older women placed a sheet over Sayori who looked up and sighed.

"well I met your friend"

"and were you nice?" Tadashi smiled as he looked over to her mask that layed on a small bed.

"what did Kastumoto do with Natsuki?" Sayori looked at her brother with confusion.

"as far as I know she's in the cells" Tadashi took the mask and placed it into a bag that he put on his side.

"I want you to not wear the mask tonight, and wear your hair down. Sayori sat up making her back crack as she grabbed the sheet to cover herself.

"no"

"yes, you have nothing to hide" Sayori looked a little angry at her brother as she held out her hair."

"what about this?"

"yes, fine you can change it, but you're not wearing the mask, and that's final" Tadashi walked to the door and opened it again before he looked at his sister. "and make sure your back will be okay, toda's club did throw you around from what I was told" the door slid back shut as Sayori looked at the older woman who forced her to lay down again.

Later that night.

William felt weird as the two women tied the wrappings around his waist to hold the Hakama up, he looked over to his shirt and when they let him go he went for the shirt and looked at them.

"is there somewhere I can wash this?" one of the women took the shirt from him and brought it closer to her.

"we will wash it and it will be waiting for you" William shook his head.

"I'd be more comfortable washing it myself"

"we can't let you, it would be rude to refuse the service lord Kastumoto has offered" William sighed as he nodded his head. "thank you, I will take this to be washed, while niko will escort you to the festivities" William nodded as he followed her out and into the hallway.

She felt like a fool as she had her hair arranged into a fashion behind her head. it was combed and wrapped her head as in the middle it was tied and draped down her shoulders, and the light blue Kimono with white accents and small lilies on the side didn't help her feel any better. She followed the two maids in front of her as she walked slowly through the halls inside her head when the footsteps in front stopped and a deep breath broke her concentration. William stood right in front of her following the one maid in front of him, his hair was drawn back into a small ponytail and his beard seemed to be trimmed, enough to see his lips but still thick enough that it still gave a certain aesthetic. Sayori looked down to his robes and saw they were the exact opposite colors to her own. His Hakama were a deep moss green while his kimono was a deep black that lit up the small amount of color in the pants and he wore a white underlayment kimono that barley peaked out if he stepped.

William was awestruck, without her mask Sayori looked nothing like he thought she did, her hair was thick and had an ebony shine while her face caught him off guard. She looked nothing like the other women in the hallway, while there faces were a little more rounded Sayori's was while indeed it was rounded was a little more sleek and thinner but just a trim, but her eyes was the biggest factor. The deep pools of blue that he had seen behind her mask had had shown through and proved to even more deeper wells than he would've expected. They took his attention long enough before he held his breath as he traced his eyes along the deep scar that traced from the top of her forehead, past her right eye close to her nose and traced past her lips leading to the bottom of her chin. William felt a blush creep up and looked away as Sayori did the same, as they both looked around the hall that was filled with Kastumoto at the head, right next to him was empty until tadhasi sat down next to him, on his left sat Himura in a massive Kimono with Hakama, and to Tadashi's right he had an empty seat. Sayori looked over to William and lightly blushed before she quickly walked over to the empty seat and sat down William looked around and noticed the women escorting him had vanished, and he was alone in the hallway before he stepped inside and looked for an empty seat.

The drinking and eating had already started as he looked around the room finally seeing two different spots, and chose to sit closer to the door.

"William, over here" William was confused as he looked up to see Kastumoto beckoning him over, William made his way over to Kastumoto and sat down at the place next to Himura who didn't seem at all happy with the placing but kept his tongue. As the drinks and food were divided and enjoyed. Minutes crept by slowly as William partook in the food and drink as the minutes turned to hours. William looked around at the group of drunken warriors before he turned to Sayori who it looked like she hadn't moved the entire night. William stood up and bowed as he excused himself and shortly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Feeling the buzz from the Sake William looked around in his satchel and pulled out a wooden pipe and placed it into his mouth. He removed the kimono and the one underneath as he walked out onto the balcony. The smoke from the ram could still be smelt as he heard his door open quietly and then shut quietly.

"from one battlefield to another aye?" the footsteps stopped as he spoke up but continued after a few seconds of silence. "I know why I left, but why did you?"

"I detest the company of drunk Samurai, even my own brother" William turned around and looked at Sayori who walked out to the balcony. William smirked as he turned his back again to face outwards and look at the courtyard.

William looked out to the courtyard with solemn, he put his pipe in his mouth and felt the wind blow past.

"do you not have a way to light it?" William looked at her and looked at the pipe.

"oh, I haven't had anything to smoke for months. I think its rather the habit of doing it helps me to think" Sayori nodded as she looked William and seemed interest in something she noticed. She spied a scar that seemed to be on his shoulder blade. She stepped closer and examined it seeing it looked like a huge gash with another identical on the same side. Sayori reached out and traced her hand down Williams back as he grabbed her wrist quick enough to make her jump and gasp. "Don't… please" William let her go as she pulled her hand back and looked at him.

"what happened" William took the pipe in his mouth again and turned around.

"an injury, long ago… almost ancient" Sayori turned William back to face her. William looked at her as he brought his hand up to her face and traced the top of her scar and passed her eye and grazed her lips before he cupped her cheek in his hand. Sayori gave William a curious look but soon she gave him a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "what happened?" Sayori looked at the ground before she back up to face him.

"this was the gift my father gave me"

"why would he do that?" Say smiled as she took Williams hand off her face.

"it doesn't matter, not like it would've ruined me in any sense"

"I think it adds to the beauty" Sayori slightly blushed as he took his hand back to her face and smiled. William acted on instinct as he cupped her other cheek and brought her closer closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Sayori closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss before she pulled away and looked at him. "apologies, maybe the sake got to my head" Sayori smiled as she took his hands off her face.

"so, a common drunk, even worse" Sayori lingered with her hand in his before she walked to the door and opened it looking at William before she closed it. William smiled as he took his pipe and placed it back into his mouth and walked back outside.

"interesting" William smiled to himself before he took his pipe and took out a match and sighed, lighting the tabaco inside.

Sayori closed her own door as she took her hair out of the tie's and walked to the bowl of water and dipped it in slowly at first, then proceeded to rinse her hair until the water turned black. Positive she had rinsed thoroughly enough, she took the bowl to her own balcony and quickly dumped it out. The little time it took her hair to dry Sayori looked at the brown locks for a minute before he laid down and wrapped herself in sheets.

"interesting" Sayori turned to her side and closed her eyes as she turned to her side and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **As always feel free to leave comments or reviews, its always welcome and I hope you enjoyed and are enjoying it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ghosts

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 7. Ghosts

William felt the humidity of the forest slide into his throat as he woke up, it was a weird feeling not having a dry throat when he woke up but after months spent in the mire and away from the dry and hot lands of Ash field, it was almost a blessing. He got up from the small bedding and slid on his shirt as he stepped out of the tent and into the forest, guards walked past him and nodded as they made their patrols.

The time spent in Kazan came and went and he soon found himself back on roads he didn't know in a swamp that wanted to claim him, the only reprieve seemed to be that Tadashi convinced Kastumoto to join them to the capital. William rubbed his eyes as he walked to the side of his tent and dunked his head into the large barrel of water sitting between his and another's tent. William whipped his head up and launched water into the air behind him. he shook his head and rubbed his eyes again before turning around to see Sayori, a very soaked Sayori looking at him with knives behind her mask.

"I'm glad to see the liquor turn against you, not happy to get a whip of water before dawn" William looked up at the sky and nodded as he looked at her with her new and very soaked robes.

"terribly sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me" William went to wipe a strand of water from her mask before she walked away and towards the entrance of his tent. William followed her as she grabbed the opening slit and wiped the water off of her mask. "so is there a reason your awake before the camp is?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and as groggy as you are" William looked at her with a small smirk before she looked back to the camp. "you volunteered us for hunting for something to eat in the morning last night?" William changed his expression to confused as she walked away to her own tent. William shook his head as he caught up with her as she grabbed her Yumi bow and handed one to him. "but now I'm starting to think you were bluffing trying to get in my brother's good grace, that and you were in between bottles of sake" she grabbed a bundle of arrows and headed for the outskirts of the camp. "I saw some fresh tracks a few minutes ago, a small heard of deer came close to camp a few hours ago" William nodded as he followed her to the outskirts.

They both readied an arrow ready to go after anything that seemed to appear. William looked over to Sayori as she moved in front and failing to restrain himself, he found himself looking right at her, rather than the hunt he volunteered for them. but what didn't make to much sense was how she acted with him, since the castle she seemed rather indifferent to him either not spending too much time or altogether avoiding his company, it puzzled him. William stayed in his thoughts as they walked when she held her hand up getting him to return to the world. William watched the hand in the air as she gestured for them to duck.

"twenty yards ahead, do you see it?" William peeked up and noticed the deer grazing in the waters. William nodded before he knocked an arrow and tapped her shoulder.

"I'll go left, you right and if you have the shot take it" William moved before she could say anything making her sigh heavily. William slowly went past tree after tree without breaking contact with the deer, making sure he never spooked it as he stopped when he got to a spot perfect to land a shot. William closed his eyes and readied his bow rearing the string and notched arrow to his cheek. The arrows feathers touched the stubble on his cheek as he let it go as it sailed through the air and continued until it landed with a loud thud into the tree next to Sayori who was chuckling as her shot brought the buck down a few seconds before he could. Sayori looked at the shot and took his arrow from the tree.

"you missed!" William walked up to the buck as he slung his bow around his torso.

"you took him down before my shot could land" William said with a small smile breaking through his face. Sayori handed him the arrow as he took it from her hand.

"you still missed" William shook his head and rolled his eyes as he looked at the buck.

"I don't think this would feed your brothers army" William took the arrow and tied it's feet together before he slung it over his shoulders with a loud grunt feeling the water weight on his upper body.

"this is just for us, Tadashi, Kastumoto and the officers, the other men have rations or they can hunt if they so please" William walked ahead of Sayori as with each foot the buck was showing how heavy a water soaked corpse could weigh. Sayori followed behind him as she looked around the forest, making sure nothing would follow them back as they came back soon after, William made a straight line for the center of the camp near the fire and dropped the buck next to the coals Himura was getting set up. Sayori walked past the two men who were looking at the Buck with hunger and straight into her brothers' tent.

Tadashi was up and walking around, his armor was still on its stand, but his headband seemed to never have come off. Sayori walked up to the table in the middle and looked down at the map and the figures representing different clans and warlords belonging to the knights, samurai and the Vikings, along the coast each of the little castles on the map held a Viking figurehead as in the middle of the mire. Tadashi smiled at his sister as she walked in.

"we found a good-sized buck in the forest, I was surprised to see William lift it by himself, it seemed to be a hundred pounds at least. Tadashi seemed to switch his attitude in a matter of seconds as he gripped the table and look at the closest knight figure head.

"I'm surprised you have taken a such a liking too him to bring him along, let alone let him live" Sayori looked over to his bedding and noticed a body half strewn in cloth face down still asleep.

"he saved my life; I owe him that at least"

"then cut him dry and send him away"

"I can't do that Tadashi"

"WHY NOT" Tadashi slammed his fist down making Sayori jump and the women in the bed to wake up abruptly and looked around before she made eye contact with Sayori and scowled at her. Sayori looked at Natsuki who covered herself up and sat up on the bed.

"we will discuss this later, preferably when you don't have company" Sayori began to walk out when she felt her brothers' hand on her wrist.

"you know it's more than that" Sayori looked at her brother from behind her mask as Natsuki stood up from the bed and grabbed a robe that was on the ground. "if the dog doesn't need to be here than he needs to leave, so tell me why he's here" Sayori looked over to Natsuki who moved and grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl and took a bite.

"'as far as I know he's looking for a group of survivors from a retreat" Tadashi let her go as Sayori gave him her attention.

"why?"

"I assume they would be his allies, when we ran into each other in ash field he was following tracks when Honda and her came and interrupted him" Natsuki perked up and smiled as she waltzed over to Tadashi sliding a hand into his shirt. Tadashi took Natsuki's hand and took it out of his shirt before he walked over to the table and grabbed a scroll and held it up to let Sayori see it.

"about three weeks ago, Dio and his men came across a group of knights struggling in the swamps, they claimed they were the last of a group of survivors from a huge battle with Ivar the Bloodletter, however they said the swamps took most of them" Sayori shook her head as she walked out of the tent sighing heavily. William looked up from skinning the buck to see as Sayori huffed off and make a break for her tent but didn't stop what he was doing as he continued to skin and was about to start cutting sections of the buck. Minutes went to hours as William carefully carved and rationed off parts of the meat before he took a few moderate pieces and set them in place on a spic and set them to roast over the fire.

William smiled to himself as he smelled the venison cooking and looked over to the cover of Sayori's tent, realizing he was too focused he felt a slap on his shoulder making him turn to see Kastumoto who sat down on a mat next to him before he took a small knife and cut off a few small pieces of the meat.

"something on your mind?" William never looked up to Katsumoto as he took a knife and sank it into the meat roasting.

"no, it's nothing of major consequence" Kastumoto smirked as William took the knife out and shook his head as it seemed to be still a little undercooked.

"Look at me" William looked up as Kastumoto was laying down and leaning on his arm with a book was in his hand. "while you are still a young man and I'm older than you, it is considered rude to lie to your elder or a friend" William smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm worried for my companions" Kastumoto looked puzzled at William for a moment as William took his knife and played with the meat again. "I mean the company I had before I met Sayori in the forest, we were separated"

"how?" William took a piece of the meat and handed it to Kastumoto who took it and ate it.

"I held off a Vikings advance for them to escape"

"then how are you alive?" William smirked as he looked at the fire.

"my commander, someone who seemed a coward showed his colors and gave his life stopping the Vikings and let the others go before the Vikings took the keep while they got away" William rubbed his shoulder as the sound of footsteps behind him forced him to turn around seeing Tadashi, standing in his full armor except the helmet, as William and Kastumoto stood up giving their respect.

"I heard my sister stole your kill this morning" William looked at Tadashi as he tightened his Scabbard to his side noticing the Ivory handle of his katana sitting inside.

"just by a few moments" Tadashi smirked as he looked to his right.

"a small price to pay for food" William nodded as he was about to sit down when Tadashi cleared his throat and two solders came into view. "maybe you'd like to help with something else Wolf" William looked over to Kastumoto who nodded as he looked at Tadashi. "you would come to Kastumoto" William took a deep breath as he nodded. "Great" Tadashi smiled at them as he looked to his sisters' tent. "get your weapons and gear if you so wish and meet me in my tent" William and Kastumoto nodded and bowed before they took off as he walked over to his sisters' tent. "I'm coming in"

Sayori stood up and set the piece of charcoal down as her brother walked into the tent. Tadashi dropped his smile as he looked at the charcoal and then looked back at her.

"while I'm gone, you're in charge"

"and where are you going?" Sayori said as she went to grab her hat but stopped when Tadashi held up his hand.

"to scout, along with Kastumoto and the dog" Sayori stood silent behind her mask but he could feel her annoyance from her eyes.

"am I to stay without making my own case?"

"yes, and you will watch the camp and follow the order because I say" Sayori stayed silent as Tadashi tried to come up with some words before he closed his mouth and walked out and into his own.

William walked from his tent in full plate with his helmet in tow when he felt a hand on his arm before it swung him around behind his and Sayori's tent William's face was just inches from Sayori's as the first thing he noticed was she wasn't in her mask or her new gear but her hair was still under her straw hat. Sayori looked around before she came back to him and looked him in the eyes.

"is there a reason why you pulled me away from meeting with your brother. Sayori moved her mand over his as she shushed him quietly.

"I don't know what my brother has planned but knowing him he might try something against you so please be careful" William looked puzzled as she lowered her hand freeing his mouth.

"I noticed something about it seemed off but I appreciate the concern" Sayori nodded as they both heard footsteps and bunched closer avoiding the guard making his rounds. William looked down to Sayori as she was now centimeters away from him. "I should really get to your brother.

"he would start to worry if you aren't arriving" William moved his hands from her arms to her hips as she grabbed ahold of the sides of his chest piece right before she tasted his lips on hers. William took a deep breath in from his nose as they locked lips, Sayori felt his lips take her upper lip between his again and again before she closed her eyes and slightly moaned when a loud voice broke them apart.

"WOLF, are you coming or not?" William looked to Tadashi's tent as Sayori took a breath.

"I'll be there in a moment" William looked over to Sayori but saw she disappeared leaving him along behind the tents. William walked to Tadashi's tent as he noticed Kastumoto arrived with his gear already on as Tadashi walked out gripping his helmet before he put it on.

"so what is it we need to do in full gear?" Tadashi fastened his helmet and looked to kastumoto who was putting his own helmet on.

"scouts reported a group of solders in the swamps, they didn't have our banner, actually the shields they had carried a skull and they were all wearing black iron.

"Fallen legion" William whispered to himself as he put his helmet on and looked through the slits. "where are they?" Tadashi scoffed as he pointed to the west of camp as the three men went off.

Sayori waited for hours as she went from her tent, to the campfire to even Tadahsi's tent waiting for them to return until after the moon came out and, in a huff, Sayori walked back into Tadashi's tent and walked to the table. She looked at the figures noticing the spots the knights and Vikings held on each other's land but nothing in the mire when footsteps behind her made her spin around. Natsuki walked behind her and sat on the edge of the table and smiled at her.

(in Japanese) "my my, aren't you anxious" Sayori walked around the table not breaking eye contact with Natsuki as she got to the far side.

"I'm curious why you're not in chains back in Kazan Castle"

"and I'm surprised your not dead after what Toda did to you with his club"

"why are you here Natsuki, if I remember my mother ended the courtship between you and Tadashi"

"Exactly, YOUR mother but not Tadashi, right now he's taking me to Shimizu to catch up now that there isn't really anything stopping us" Sayori shook her head as Natsuki hopped off the table and walked closer to Sayori.

"why are you in here sparrow?"

"that's my business" Natsuki laughed as she got closer.

"I doubt that sparrow, tell me" Sayori stood silent as she looked at Natsuki. "we used to be friends once, do you remember?" Sayori nodded as she took a step back.

"once you try to kill someone over an evening meal that changes" As Sayori felt herself back up into a corner Tadashi walked into the tent and took off his helmet seeing Natsuki backing his sister into the corner.

"Natsuki, leave us for a moment" Natsuki walked off and closer to Tadashi as she grabbed his chest piece and kissed him passionately before she walked off into the camp.

"your back, that's good" Tadashi smiled as he walked over to his bedding and set his helmet on a stand and looked her.

"yes, I am"

"will you tell me why you left in the first place" Tadashi nodded as he went to a chest close by and pulled out a stack on letters.

"when I got to Kazan, Katsumoto told me that the Wolf of the West had helped in the defense and I got curious, curious enough I wrote to spies and the scholars in Koto and I did a little research and came to an interesting discovery about your friend William" Tadashi held out his hand with the letters as Sayori took them and looked them over. "tell me, do you remember the last Ghost story your mother ever told us?" Sayori nodded as she looked over a few letters.

"the legend of the warden who took revenge on a group of people who killed someone dear?" Tadashi nodded.

"it appears it was based on a report your mother received one day, and it was all true" Sayori looked at her brother slightly confused. "William is this fabled Black Wolf of Camlann" Sayori set the letters down and looked at her brother.

"than why did you take William to the swamps if he's this horrible warrior?"

"I wanted to see his sword skills and they only proved my theory his skills would even match up with the story how he learned so quickly at a young age, he would've entered into the order at the age of twelve and reached a skill level similar to the story at fifteen or sixteen, flash forward and he would be around mine or your age now" Sayori shook her head as she walked to the door. "you don't believe me?"

"no, because my mother told me it was a story in order to forgive father" Tadashi's smile dropped as he looked at her.

"what happened was horrible and I take the blame, but the welt went away and if I remember he gave you something worse a month later"

"yes but when we completed training, Mother got scared and reminded me of the story, to forgive him" Tadashi looked at her with rage as she walked out of the tent seeing William out of his armor sharpening his sword by the fire with Katsumoto. Sayori looked over to Natsuki who was looking at her then him before she walked back into the tent. Sayori walked up to William who looked up and smiled.

(English) "Hey, Katsumoto was just reading a letter his wife and Shina sent him" Sayori looked over to Katsumoto who was smiling ear to ear from the words on the letter.

"my apologies but may I steal William for a moment?" Katsumoto nodded as he continued to read the letter as Sayori held out her hand to William who took it and sheathed his sword.

"is everything alright?" Sayori nodded as she nudged her head to the outskirts of the camp and took off her hat and let her hair down.

"yes, but please walk with me William"

They walked along the camp and into the swamps in silence until they came to the spot they had killed the deer.

"can you tell me again how you got your name?" William looked at her under the moonlit sky with slight puzzlement.

"why?" Sayori shook her head as she looked at him.

"please, can you just tell me?" William took a step closer as he brought his hand to hers to his surprise as she interlocked her fingers with his.

"I received the title when I led a charge of knights on fallen legion outside of the city of Bru, after the battle I trapped a few commanders in the caves underneath the camps and fed them to wolves, but they called me the wolf because of my leadership and ferocity" Sayori nodded as she squeezed his hand before she took his other hand.

"is everything alright?" She nodded as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I know you must not like telling that story much. William shrugged his shoulders.

"aye, but it's just something I've said a few times and I'll have to say for a long time" Sayori looked at him for a moment before she looked at her hands.

"do you remember when you asked me about my scar?" William nodded. "how did you know what it was?" William smiled as he looked at Sayori's face.

"because you refused to show your face when we first met, and I assumed it was something you were ashamed off, either a scar or a possible birthmark and I took a chance" Sayori looked at the ground and the water pooling at his boots and her sandals.

"my father met a woman that came from Ash field, after Tadashi's mother perished in childbirth. He took her to Koto and they married trying to make an alliance that fell through when I was born" William looked at her with concern as he noticed the tears start to pool. " but she stayed with him for years until one night when something terrible happened and he gave me this" William noticed the tears falling now as she held her head up, looking at the moon. "my whole life he never really gave me the time since he was dragged into a situation he never really wanted because he hade an attraction to a foreign woman and his punishment was a half breed disgrace like me" William squeezed her hand as he wiped a tear from her face before he cupped her cheek in his palm. "when I'm around the people of the myre, as much as I feel like I belong they take that from me, but you… you somehow make me feel like I'm not something to hide" William smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"you have nothing to hide" Sayori broke the contact as she walked to a tree and leaned onto it.

"you don't understand, it's a matter of honor for my family" William walked up to her.

"they shouldn't have to judge you on who your parents are" William brought her closer and embraced her. "rather the skill and honor you can give from the actions you do" Sayori smiled as William squeezed her against him. William ran his hand across her back as she looked up at him. "is there anything else you want to get off your chest while your confessing to me?" Sayori scoffed as she pulled away and looked at him.

"I choose to shade my hair" William acted upset as he looked at her with shock.

"oh, oh my… this changes everything about you… I'll never be able to look at you the same way again" Sayori laughed under her knuckle as William looked around. "quite the beautiful spot we have here, that and secluded" Sayori nodded as she looked at him.

"I wanted to be alone when we spoke"

"do you think that's wise, seeing as how the last time we were alone something happened?" Sayori took a step closer as William smirked.

"I trust as a knight of Ash field you wouldn't do anything dishonorable, especially with the enemy" William brushed a stray hair from her face as he moved his hands to her waist.

"I would never do anything to harm a noble lady such as yourself" William smiled as she moved her hands around his shoulders. "no matter how bad I would want to" Sayori smiled as she brought him down a little as she pressed her lips to his. William reciprocated the kiss for a few momenets before they broke apart and looked at each other for a minute.

"we should get back before something notices" Sayori nodded as William had to pulled himself from her grasp and walked back to base with hands still intertwined until they were forced to break apart and go to their separate tents. William tossed around for a moment in his beddings as he looked at the ceiling and got up moving to his bag and pulled out a small white standard with a Griffon sown into the fabric and ran his hand over it feeling the ridges before he put it back and tried to get back to sleep for the night.

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave comments or reviews its always welcomed and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Duels

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, That said Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. The Duels

The rain smacked against Williams body and blade as he stared long and hard at Tadashi, both men were beaten, bloody and exhausted as the fight lasted longer than either of them had wanted. Tadashi moved his arms to the right and kept a close eye on Williams blade before he took a step back and reared for his sweeping charge. William felt his muscles tense up before he remembered what Sayori had said and closed his eyes letting my hands move almost on their own.

"and this marks the end of the famed wolf" William breathed as he heard the sound of footsteps launch at him when he moved his arms to the left and strike.

 **One Year Earlier**

The train rode on through the swamps for weeks when William looked up and gazed upon the legendary fortress of Shimizu. Kastumoto rode up to William as they trotted through the brush and removed his helmet.

"they say she's impregnable, or at least when lord Ishida Takemore gave it to his son" William looked over to Kastumoto who moved his eyes to Tadashi as William nodded.

"I have a friend, he has one of the biggest ego's I've ever seen but I would bet three coin he would say" William cleared his throat s he tried to do a deeper voice in an accent unfamiliar to him. "give me five or six good men and I'll impregnate the bitch" Kastumoto let out a hearty laugh that caught the eye of a few different men before he calmed himself just in time for Tadashi to ride from the front to where the two men were.

"well wolf how does it feel to be in the presence of a real fortress?" William looked at it and looked back at Tadashi who was slightly jumping thanks to his horse who was settling to the sudden stop.

"I think its very regal looking, and I pray we don't see a battle while I'm here"

"that's right, you're still looking for someone right?" William nodded as he looked back at the castle but moved his attention to Sayori who looked back at him and smiled before she rode ahead to Shimizu. "well maybe you'll find what you need here, or on the road to Ostu or even Koto, but that all depends if you'll grace us with your presence. William felt his jaw clench and the grip on his reigns tighten as he kept smiling at Tadashi as he rode away.

"I know what you want to say so go ahead" William looked back at Kastumoto.

"what a kind and noble leader" Kastumoto laughed as he patted William on the back. Even in all the armor William could feel the hand smack his back.

"let's get to Shimizu and you have my word ill help you find your companions" William nodded as he grabbed his helmet and strapped it to his head before they rode off. As they got to the ground's soldiers dismounted and walked around for a moment, some even seemed to be embraced by wife's or family, but when William got off his horse the only thing he was greeted by was a sea of stares and whispers. It was hard to make anything out but he definitely knew they were talking about him, they didn't have to be speaking the same language but he knew they were talking about the foreign man who rode into the fortress with a leader and his army.

William turned around, keeping his helmet on grabbed his sword from the horse and tired it around his waist, when it caught his eye. Coming in from the road, William noticed weapons lining the roads, he had assumed they were famous enemies or fallen friends a way of honoring those who fell but his heart stopped when he saw two familiar sights, William took off his helet and dropped it to the ground as he walked over to the line of Weapons. As he looked right at a Halberd, he would've seen these everywhere in Ash field either knight or commoner could easily get one after the fall of Apollyon but this one was special.

The pike on the top was a guiled steel with gold embroidery, the blade was a long flat edge that rounded at both ends and the shaft was plated steel that along the lines beaded gold all the way down to the bottom of the weapon. While the sword next to it sat with a Rogan blade with a bellirus cross guard and hilt. William felt his heart drop as he looked around for the owners of these weapons but amongst the sea of faces looked at him, he only saw Sayori walking up to him with her mask still on.

"what is the matter?" William pointed to the weapons almost out of breath as he tried to find the words but was barley able to come up with anything, almost like he was out of breath.

"these… I know the owners… and they're not rusty… not like some, some of the others" Sayori looked around at the weapons of Vikings, other samurai and knights, they all were miscolord showing them for years while others were fresh, with barley any rust on them. "do you know what this means?" Sayori looked at the sword again before she looked at William.

"someone knows about your Companions" William nodded as he looked to Tadashi who was walking into the castle as Sayori tried to look away from William who walked right back to his horse and soon into the castle as well. Sayori watched as William grabbed his helmet and walked further into the crowd still centered around small parts of the train.

William waited until Tadashi got into his quarters before he followed him and slid the door open seeing him about to take off his armor. Tadashi turned around as his face became frustrated and irritated by the sight of the armored knight looking at him.

"and what do you want dog?" William looked right at him as Tadashi began to take off the smaller pieces of armor.

"the weapons on the outside, lining the roads to Shimizu"

"what about them wolf?" William walked inside and closed the door.

"two of them are brand new it looks like, they belong to two of the people I'm looking for" Tadashi smirked as he took off his chest piece and placed it on the rack a few feet away from him.

"and you think I had something to do with putting them out there?"

"I know you did" Tadashi finished taking his armor off until he was just his Hakama and kimono before he took off his Katana and placed it on a rack.

"and what would happen if I admitted to it?"

"nothing, I don't want anything from you other than releasing them" Tadashi laughed openly as he looked at William.

"what makes you think they still live?" William shrugged.

"I don't, but I also know you wouldn't just execute prisoners until you would've gotten something from them, if you have them all id ask is you let them go and I'll go with them" Tadashi snapped his fingers as William turned around and another man came in and looked over to Tadahsi.

(Japanese) "bring one of the prisoners up here" the man nodded and taped his hand to his chest and walked out of the room. William turned back to Tadashi who was smiling.

"if they are your friends then maybe ill be generous and let them go, but I also still need information from them, and you" William felt his jaw clench as he looked at Tadashi.

The door slid open again as this time Nastuki walked in taking her hat off and walking over to Tadashi making direct contact with William.

"well look who it is, the handsome knight" William looked at Natsuki who slid a hand into Tadashi's kimono and smiled as she did so. "I figured you would've been killed in the swamps, but I guess it was pleasantly wrong" William looked at Tadashi who didn't take his eyes off the knight still standing near the doors. William walked over to the table close to Tadashi and took off his helmet when the doors slid open again as the guard threw someone into the room.

Williams eyes grew wide as Emily turned around as hit the man who brought her here and turned to see Tadashi who looked at William.

"look familiar?" Emily turned to William and was taken back as she took a step back realizing who she was looking at. William took a step closer looking at the Warden in front of her, Emily stood in front of him missing every inch of her armor and even her boots as she stood in front of him only in her shirt and pants but with her hands tied in front of her. Emily's eyes grew wide as she slowly walked up and placed her hand on Williams cheek. William stood there as a smile slowly crept up but disappeared when Emily moved her hands, clenched her fist and brought it right to his face. Tadashi and Natsuki both broke into laughter as William reeled back licking his making sure he wasn't bleeding.

"I think she might know you" Emily stayed standing right where she was as William stood back up and waited until Emily threw her arms around his neck and brought him into a very long and intense hug. William brought his arms around her waist as he heard her whisper in his ear

"I knew you survived" William smiled as they continue to hug when they stopped when they heard the doors open again.

"well as nice as this is, I'm afraid it's a little short lived, Tadashi snapped his fingers as Emily was grabbed by her arms and moved back out of the room.

"NO!" Emily was rushed from the room as William looked at Tadashi.

"let her go! Let them all go!" Tadashi looked at William without hesitation.

"No" Natsuki looked over to Emily who was dragged out of the room and started to let a crooked smile form on her face.

"what if you had a fight" William and Tadashi looked at her with confusion. "If he wins, you let him and his friends have a map and they leave the myre"

"and if I lose?"

"you stay and help until he doesn't need you" William looked over to Tadashi with a small fire behind his eyes.

"the only problem with that is when I swing my swing its to kill"

"agreed" Natsuki groaned as she looked between them

"if you two wont stop acting like idiots you'll remember there are sparring weapons" William maintained eye contact with Tadashi as he nodded.

"alright, I'll wager that" Tadashi nodded back to William as Natsuki smiled before William walked out of the room. Tadashi waited until the door closed and he turned to Natsuki keeping the same face as he looked at her.

(Japanese)"the next time you suggest me to duel a monster like him ill make you remember your place, you may be able to walk around freely but that can change just as quick as I let you in" Natsuki's smile dropped as she realized Tadashi's grip grew tighter before he let her go.

"consider yourself lucky, you have the advantage" Tadashi grabbed Natsuki by the throat with some force to surprise her but not enough to hurt her.

"then Explain this advantage"

Later

William sat outside in the gardens with his pipe in his mouth waiting as the servants of the castle set up barriers around the main lotus on the ground. Katsumoto walked up in a purple hakame and black kimono.

"do you know what you're doing?" William moved his jaw along the unlit pipe looking right at the arena being set up before him.

"they're here Tokagawa, I've tried to find them for months and they've been so close this whole time" Katsumoto looked over to the arena before he sat down under the tree William was under and crossed his legs. "and he knew where they were the whole fucking time" William leaned against the tree as Tadashi walked out of the massive doors leading outside with a sizable crowd following him into the now finished arena courtyard. William stood up and untied his sword as he walked over and jumped into the arena. Tadashi did the same as both men looked at each other, Sayori ran to the courtyard and stopped at the pillars on the walkways and looked past the crowd. William took one side of the arena as Tadashi took opposite and two men walked in carrying a few different styles of sparring swords. Tadashi looked at William as he slid his kimono off his torso revealing the dragon tattoos that littered his body and grabbed a wooden katana.

William turned around as he took his standards off making sure he was only in his shirt and pants and took a tie and fastened his hair behind his head, before he looked at the three different options of practice weapons and took the wooden sword and swung it around his body before he aimed it at Tadashi.

"is that a threat?" William spun it again as he looked and noticed Sayori's straw hat on the walkways but snapped his focus back on Tadashi.

"three rounds, the first to hit the ground on all fours loses" Tadashi smiled as he took position. William readied himself as he looked at Tadashi, but something felt off. The gong rang as the two men walked towards each other slowly. Tadashi took the first move as he advanced making a fake swing from the top but came at William from the left, William blocked in time as he countered and smacked Tadashi in the side of the stomach making him recoil before he came at William again and again.

Each time Tadashi came at William he seemed to be quicker before William blocked the last blow from the top and came at Tadashi's side hitting him in the arm and then came from below striking him on the chin throwing him to the ground. The crowd that gathers began to murmur as Tadashi stood back up.

"that's one for me" William said as he caught his breath, Tadashi spit the small amount of blood from his mouth as he smiled and readied himself for the next round. William did the same taking a more offensive position in the top position. Tadashi looked at William and readied himself when William came from the top, the blade slid down Tadashi's as he did a somersault over William striking him in the back. William felt the lash and straightened his back before he turned around and felt a strike across his torso and arm. William dropped the sword for a moment as Tadashi struck him again in the temple throwing William to the ground.

The crowd started to clap and slightly cheer as Tadashi walked around waiting for William to stand up.

"and that's one for me" William shuddered as he staggered to grab the sword and brought himself to his feet. His head was ringing as he tried to shake the pain on the side of his face when he heard the gong ring when Tadashi came from nowhere kicking him in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground out of breath. The people watching the duel began to get more excited seeing the fights shouting and cheering. William stood up and leaned on the gates looking at Tadashi who was walking over to him. the gong rang again as William readied himself trying to fight the urge to turn in. Tadashi came after him again and again, William was barley able to stop every attack but let a few slip by as one struck his arm, his neck and one smacked him in the temple again this time, swelling up his left eye until he couldn't see. Tadashi took a step back as he caught his breath. William moved forward as he brought his sword down from the top then the sides but every time he made an attack it was either blocked or countered until William felt his own stamina fail him. Tadashi smiled as he took a step back and made a fake move forward when he spun his sword around and charged William striking him in the shoulder before he spun around and dealt another blow to William other temple sending him flying to the ground for the last time.

Sayori ran to the rails of the arena seeing William fall the ground as people cheered as Tadashi threw the sword to the ground and threw his hands up. Katsumoto jumped over the rails as he moved to William picking him up over his shoulder and moved him out of the arena as Sayori snuck around grabbing his standards and sword before he followed Katsumoto. Tadashi stayed behind as he walked to his effects and slid his kimono back on and released the ties around his calves letting the hakama fall to the original position rather than strapped to his calves.

William woke up with a pain in his chest and across his face as he tried to sit up the pain in his back and stomach forced him to lay back down and take a few deep breaths. The doors swung open as Sayori and Katsumoto walked in.

"I told you he wasn't going to die" Katsumoto walked to one end of the bedding on the ground as Sayori walked to the other and both of them sat down at the same time. William moved his arm slowly and rubbed his face. "it would take more than that to kill a wolf" William scoffed and recoiled slightly in pain. Sayori looked to the door before she took off her mask hoping to get William to look at her but he turned over to Katsumoto.

"how long have I been unconscious?"

"about a day" William took a deep breath as he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"he conned me" William shook his head as he took a deep breath, Sayori moved her hand and tried to place it on his when he retracted his hand from her. "and I fell right into the trap" Katsumoto nodded before he looked at Sayori who was busy in her head.

"what do you need to do now?" William shrugged and grunted as he took a deep breath.

"no idea yet, but I'm in his service until he deems it fulfilled" Katsumoto shook his head as he looked over to the door.

"let me see if he has a plan yet, if I find anything, I'll let you know" William nodded as Katsumoto put his hand on William's shoulder and got up leaving the room, closing the door in the process. William exhaled as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're okay" William didn't make a noise as he looked at the ceilings "William?" Sayori tried to move for his hand as William sat up and looked at her.

"how long did you know?" Sayori was taken back as she looked at the anger behind his eyes.

"what?" William kept looking at her with anger behind his eyes.

"How long did you know he had them?" Sayori's eyes grew wide as she shook her head. "don't lie, I know you knew" William's eyes grew soft as he looked at her.

"A few weeks" William exhaled loudly as he swept a hand through his hair and dropped it on his stomach. Sayori began to clear her throat as the door swung open as Tadashi walked in with a smile on his face.

"come to claim your spoils?" Tadashi looked over to Sayori and moved his head to the doors, Sayori stood up, grabbed her mask and walked out the door leaving the two men alone.

"can you stand yet?"

"I haven't even been awake for an hour yet" Tadashi nodded as he paced at the foot of the bedding. William sat up hissing as he sat up. "well I am a man of my word, what would you have of me"

Tadashi moved his hands into his kimono and stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I have something very special for you to do now" William looked over to the door before he looked back at Tadashi

"what do you plan to do to them? after they give you everything?" Tadashi looked confused for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"what do you think I should do with my enemy?"

"they aren't the enemy you should be worried about" Tadashi moved one hand onto his balde as he gave William a scowl.

"is that a threat wolf?" William looked him dead in the eye without blinking.

"you know as well as I cant do much with what just happened"

"then I suggest you find your tongue"

"I mean the Vikings, Ivar bloodletter is still your threat as much as mine" Tadshi took a deep breath.

"that is true, but last I remember he took out the last stronghold we held in ash field some time ago"

"but how satisfied do you think he'll be with just that? How long until he makes a move on the capital like the War-born did years ago?" Tadashi moved his hand from his sword and rubbed his chin for a moment.

"what is it you propose?" William looked at Tadashi pulled at his shirt allowing a little air to vent. "I release you from your debt and let you and your friends go?"

"no, I intend to serve since I lost, I suggest you let them go instead" Tadashi scoffed at the idea as William continued to speak. "that way I cans end them ravens, they know where I'll be and they can't keep information on anything changing on the Vikings" Tadashi looked at William with curiosity.

"what do you get from this wolf?"

"my friends are left alone" Tadashi nodded as snapped his fingers and two men came into the room.

William looked Tadashi spoke to them and they bowed and walked out the room. Tadashi turned back to William and looked at him.

"if I do this for you, instead of what I originally planned for you would become something else"

"as long as I have your word you'll let them get back in ash field safely" the doors opened again as William's eyes grew wide at the sight of Emily who looked over to him with concern and confusion.

"William what's going on?" William tried to stand up before Tadashi held out his hand telling him to stop.

"Do we have a deal William?" Tadashi looked at her and back to William before he nodded and th guards walked out with her.

"WILLIAM!" Emily was pushed out of the room as Tadashi looked over to William.

"they say a lot about you William, but you make sure your friends are alive above anything else, that's a good trait to keep about yourself" William looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"thank you" Tadashi nodded back as he opened the door in front of him.

"rest up wolf, ill make sure your tool will be ready for you" William laid back down as he closed his eyes and waited for what Tadashi wanted with him.

1 year later.

Sayori walked the halls of Shimizu castle to the farthest wing and opened the first door she saw. Tadashi looked up from his desk and papers when he noticed his sister step inside.

(Japanese) "any news from Otto?" Tadashi nodded as he looked up seeing his sister walk into the room and close the door behind her.

"the Vikings are attempting to move into the Myre, and Shugo can barley hold Otto"

"what about Katsumoto and Kazan?" Tadashi put the scroll down and looked at his sister a little annoyed with her.

"why is it your so interested in this?" Sayori looked her brother now frustrated with him.

"I would rather not be surprised by attacks because the outer castles and those in charge of defending them fail" Tadashi sighed as he held up a scroll and handed it to her. Sayori took it and opened reading the contents.

"and what is the news" Sayori looked up from the paper and rolled her eyes.

"nothing about any attacks" heavy footsteps barged to the door as it slid open as a solider came straight through. Tadashi placed his paper down as he and Sayori looked at the man who was out of breath.

"he's arrived" Tadashi nodded as the man closed the door before he stood up and set the scroll down. Tadashi and Sayori both walked outside to the courtyard as crowds were around the circle in the center where two guards and a man in rags were standing. The crowds parted once Tadashi and a now masked Sayori both stepped inside the circle right up to the man who was silently weeping. Tadashi cleared his throat as the man looked up, tears and snot both streaming from his face.

"Onzo Sati, you've been caught in dereliction to duties of the empower, your daimyo and the people of the myre, and the murder of Onzo Sachi you've also been denied the right to Seppuku, do you have anything left to say before you meet your fate?" the man shook his head as he started to breath heavily as the two men moved him to his knee's and leaned him over a wooden plank and a basket. Sayori looked behind her as the crowd split again as a man who towered over them walked to the ring.

He wore a Tsuya styled mask in a sleeveless set of Hanatakatengu robes with a massive executioner sword on his back. as he walked up and jumped over the rails and walked closer to Tadashi and Sayori. Sayori stood silent as Tadashi looked at him.

(English)"Hitokiri! Do your job" the man nodded as he walked forward but stopped when Sayori put her hand on his chest.

"come find me later" the Hitokiri pulled the massive tool out of the sheathe and continued to walk until he got to the man and put the blunted blade to the ground for a moment before he walked to the side and looked to Tadashi. He stood silent as Tadashi nodded as he brought the massive sword above his head and slammed it down in one massive swing separating the mans head letting it roll into the basket as the sword slammed into the wooden block. People reacted as he took the blade and wiped the blood off on one of the tendrils and placed it back inside the sheathe before he walked out of the ring. People moved away as he walked to the rails and moved over. The people gave him looks of hate as even a few spit at him or around him till he walked to the walkways and out of sight. Once he was out of sight the Hitokiri took a deep breath as he took the mask off and ran a hand over his shaven head. William took a deep breath before he looked over to where he was and put the mask back on and walked away.

Later that night

William ran a cloth down the length of the blade next to the fire as a door slowly slid open. He stopped for a moment until he contunied when footsteps walked to him and he felt a soft hand on his neck.

"we expected you back a week ago, not a month" William closed his eyes and almost dropped the cloth as Sayori moved her hand to his spine and gently rubbed in a small circle, it took a lot to snap back to reality and remember what he was doing.

"I got sick after dealing with that robber in that village and I had to stay behind for a few days more than I wanted" Sayori tried her best to hide the smile on her face. William tried to keep himself focused on the sword and not her when she ran a hand over his shaved head.

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to you not having a beard or hair" William chuckled and put the bunted blade back inside its scabbard and stood up to put it on the wall. Sayori came up from behind and pressed herself onto his back and moved her hands onto his chest "and why you want to be inside this broken little cottage instead of the castle is something curious as well"

"I'm no longer a guest, I'm someone else" William moved her hands off of him and went to the fireplace and grabbed a something to cover his torso. Sayori walked a little closer as there was a knock on the door. William looked up and dropped the cloak as Sayori walked away.

"come in" Natsuki walked in and looked at William before a small smile crept onto her face.

"My, my what do we have here, did I ruin the moment?" William moved his hands behind his back and stood at attention as Natsuki closed the door behind her.

"what is it you need?"

"that's no fun, I remember a little less than a year ago you had spirit, what happened to that?" William changed from looking at the door to her.

"what do you need, Natsuki?"

"there it is" William growled and changed to a scowl as she walked into the room.

"Tadashi requested you, you got a raven" William nodded as he grabbed the Hanatakatengu robe and put them on before he walked past Natsuki and headed for the castle. Sayori took a breath and looked at Natsuki who was staring right at her.

(Japanese) "Did I interrupt something? alone, with him in the middle of the night, no one around, perfect time to make an opportunity" Sayori shook her head as she hiked up her kimono and walked out of the shack, Natsuki scoffed as she followed her out and back to the castle.

William walked down the hallway and opened the doors to the war room. Tadashi looked up from his board and held up a scroll.

"William, it seems your friends have word for you" William walked into the room and took the Scroll from Tadashi and read it over carefully. Sayori came in a few minutes after William and she stood from the doorway as William looked at him.

"how much do you still want me dead?" Tadashi looked at William with a small hint of confusion.

"Explain wolf" William held up the scroll getting Tadashi to look at it. Sayori stayed in the doorway and noticed as neither man noticed she was there.

"Gregor reports something is happening in Ash field and he's asking me for aid" Tadashi looked at William.

"what does that have to do with what you just said?"

"technically I'm still duty bound to you, and since I don't think you would release me, I challenge you to a duel, but this time with real weapons"

"NO!" both men looked to Sayori who walked into the room. "you can't be serious"

"why would I even accept that challenge Wolf?"

"because I know how you won the last time" Tadashi's eyes closed slightly focusing on William.

"that please enlighten me"

"the practice swords were weighted to your katana's and not to my longsword, it was lighter"

"so, you want to use something weighted" William nodded as Sayori slammed her hands on the table.

"am I the only one with any sense on this?" William kept looking at Tadashi.

"I don't see another way, unless he lets me go freely" Tadashi nodded as he looked at William. "your choice Tadashi, either duel me, or let me go"

"what do I get if I win?" William shrugged as he placed his hands on the table.

"well, we're using real weapons this time and seeing as how I was beaten half to death with practice weapons, I'm sure if I lose I wont wake up this time" Tadashi didn't seem to hesitate when he shook his hand as William took it at the wrist. "first light, no armor"

"Agreed" William took his wrist as he walked out of the room before Tadashi walked out the opposite way. Sayori and Natsuki both looked at each other as they broke off to respected doors.

Sayori barged into Williams shack and looked at the man disrobing and neatly folding them next to the Sword on the wall.

"Have you lost your mind" William looked at her as she slammed the door behind her and walked into the room. "going up against my brother was crazy once, but twice?" She shook her head "there's got to be another way"

"do you see one?" William shrugged as he walked to the armor rack on the wall, opposite the beddings. "they need me Sayori, I can't just leave them do deal with whatever this is" William took the wolf hilted sword off the rack and pulled it from the scabbard before he took a deep breath and put it back before he looked at her. "I know its not ideal, but I don't have a choice" Sayori shook her head and frustrated saddened she moved to his bed and sat down. William walked over to her and knelt down. "I won't kill your brother, you have my word, I just need him to admit defeat" Sayroi shook her head as she put her head in her hands.

"its not that" William looked at her and got a little closer. "I don't want to lose you, I can't…either of you" William scratched his arm and went for her hand. "just promise me you'll be careful" William squeezed her hand and cupped her cheek in his other hand. "one small thing" William looked at Sayori for a moment before he closed his eyes. "when Tadashi reels back he's going to charge you with his blade angled the other way, don't think about it and find a way to stop him early enough to stop" William nodded as she gave him another kiss before he stopped her.

"I'll be careful, yeah?" Sayori nodded as William moved his other hand to her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. Sayori leaned into the kiss as she took his lower lip between hers and brought him closer to her. William obliged as he moved his hands to her waist before he broke off and put his head onto hers. "it would look bad for you to stay any longer you know" Sayori nodded but kept her head on his as she slowly opened her eyes. William felt her hands on his chest slightly shaking as he cupped her chin in his right hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sayori nodded as she gave him another kiss but this time more passionate before she walked to the door and lingered before she opened it and closed it as soon as she was outside.

The rain came down hard as William walked to the arena courtyard. To his surprise the only people waiting for him were the people who knew about the situation. Tadashi stood in the ring tying up his hakama to his shins. William looked down at his boots underneath his standards before he looked to Tadashi. Natsuki stood behind him under a parasol but Sayori was nowhere to be found. William looked over to Tadashi who looked up to the sky.

"you'll forgive me for not taking my kimono off, the rain… id rather stay somewhat warm" William nodded as he looked at his grey shirt, bare from any armor and looked back to Tadashi.

"no worries, as long as I'm allowed the same" Tadashi nodded as he moved his Katana to his side and fastened the hilt to his side before he drew and readied himself. William drew his longsword from his scabbard before he took the shoulder sling off and threw it to the side. "on your go" Tadashi smiled for a moment before he locked eyes and stared William down with pure hatred as the two men closed the distance between them.

Rain was cut in half as they touched the blades when the sound rang out. Steel clashed with steel for a moment as William felt the touch of Tadashi's first strike, one blade touched the other before they clashed over again and again. William looked at the way Tadashi swung from the left, then the right a quick fake from the top only to make a harder swing come from the left again. It ended just as soon as it started when William noticed the pattern came again. William moved his blade to counter, grabbed the middle of his longsword and sliding Tadashi's away from him for a moment to grab ahold of Tadashi's kimono and headbutt him, knocking him back.

Tadashi licked his lip tasting the blood that rand own as he came for William again. Tadashi caught him off guard, coming from the top he came down and caught William on his shoulder cutting through the shirt and drawing blood. William took a step back as he looked down at his shirt seeing the red outline coming out and creating a small line of red down to his forearm. Tadashi walked the opposite way William did as he spun his blade with a small smile. William readied himself as he charged ahead, Tadashi barley had time to hold his guard as William came from the top with a light, then the side before he grabbed Tadashi's shirt again before he smacked Tadashi with the hilt of his sword. Tadashi fell to the ground as William came down slicing at Tadashi's thigh slicing through the hakama. William grabbed Tadashi off the ground and threw him into the railings close by before he brought his blade down smacking on the railings as Tadahsi spun away, kinking William's back as he readied himself behind William. Tadashi's blade came down again as William parried him from the top before he brought his blade down catching Tadashi's as they came face to face. Tadashi headbutted William knocking him away as they readied themselves again.

Tadashi came down from the side as William barley jumped out of the way but not fast enough as Tadashi's blade made a light cut across William's stomach William took a deep breath as he charged Tadashi again making precise slices as he grabbed Tadashi's sword arm holding it in place for mere moments before he grabbed the blade and twisted it upside down, slamming it into Tadashi's leg before they again put a small distance between themselves.

The rain smacked against Williams body and blade as he stared long and hard at Tadashi, both men were beaten, bloody and exhausted as the fight lasted longer than either of them had wanted. Tadashi moved his arms to the right and kept a close eye on Williams blade before he took a step back and reared for his sweeping charge. William felt his muscles tense up before he remembered what Sayori had said and closed his eyes letting my hands move almost on their own.

"and this marks the end of the famed wolf" William breathed as he heard the sound of footsteps launch at him when he moved his arms to the left and strike. William opened his eyes in a split second as he switched the side he held his blade with his left hand and held it out further than Tadashi realized forcing him stop arly enough as the blade ran along the edge of his neck, William closed the distance as he held the blade to Tadashi's throat as he got onto his knee's

"go ahead wolf" William stood silent as he just glared daggers at Tadashi. "DO IT!" William slammed his sword into the gravel as he bawled his fist up striking Tadashi once, then twice.

"Say it!" Tadashi spit the blood from his mouth as he looked at William again with Hatred.

"I Yield" William dropped Tadashi as Natsuki ran into the ring sliding to his side as William walked to his scabbard that laid on the ground and slid his sword inside. William slung the sword to his side and walked back over to Tadashi who was leaning on Natsuki.

"Say it Again, this time the whole thing" Tadashi took a deep breath as William looked at him.

"I, Tadashi Takamore yield in the duel against William of Bru and therefore rescind and forfeit the match" William smiled as he walked over to the side of the railings as he moved out of the ring gripping the hilt of his longsword.

 **As always feel free to leave comments or reviews its always welcome and ill see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Home

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Home

Citadel Gates Stronghold: Six months later

Gregor ran along the ramparts above the gates as the horns belonging to Vikings sounded and a mass horde came charging into the fields dragging a ram. Arrows flew above him as they landed into shields and the bodies of men on the ground. He gripped his halberd tighter as he looked down to the ground troops fighting when he heard a yell making him look over to the right and move out just in time for a raider to run right past him before he slowed down and turned around to face the law bringer.

Emily sat in the armory as a berserker in red war paint charged up to her with a Valkyrie in tow. She readied herself, resting her sword on her right arm as the berserker leapt at her. Emily countered throwing the shaman off of her and into the wall as she turned around and grabbed ahold of the Valkyrie and threw her into the shaman. Her sword came from the left barley hitting the shield as the Valkyrie rolled out of the wall and back into the claustrophobic armory as the shaman shook her head before he readied herself for attacking.

Gregor caught the axe as it came from the right as he threw it off the side of the wooden walkway before he shoved the man off watching him fall to his death above the ram. Gregor ran to the bonfire seeing a warlord standing there smiling before he cracked his neck and ran into the room. The warlord charged and leapt at Gregor who blocked with the shaft of his halberd before he smacked him with the butt making him stagger to the left. Gregor came from the top again dazing the man before he came from the side hammer first and came right back from the other side with the blade slicing through the fur pelt on his shoulder. He came at him the same way this time throwing the warlords helmet right off his face before Gregor grabbed him by the chest piece and threw him onto the beacon pyre and brought his axe down right into his shoulder and slammed it all the way down to his legs. The body dropped as Gregor looked over to the barracks seeing a puff of red smoke light getting him to grab a small pouch and hold it at the flames for a moment before it started to smoke red as he tossed it into the field right in the middle of the Viking ground troops and a few different raiders and berserkers.

The berserker looked over to the pouch and looked at the cloud of red smoke emitting from it realizing what it was as he took a step back trying to get away just as the catapult slammed into the ground.

Emily blocked the blades from the berserker and rolled out of the way before the Valkyrie brought her spear right down on the spot she was. Emily looked over to the berserker who was still recovering from being thrown into the wall before she charged her shoulder into the Valkyrie's chest knocking the wind out of her before Emily slammed the hilt of her sword into her helmet knocking her back and onto the ground. The berserker looked at her ally on the ground as Emily turned around and ran right for her closing the distance to fast before her sword came down and right into her chest. Emily brought her sword further into the berserker's chest before she ripped it out in a jerking motion smacking her face with the handle of her sword as she dropped to the ground dead. Emily looked to the Valkyrie who was scurrying away on her back and slowly walked up to her and brought her sword down in one fluid motion slicing right into her neckline.

Gregor heard running behind him and turned around seeing a Valkyrie carrying her helmet in the same hand as her spear. She stood in front of him and smiled before she placed her Eir helmet on and readied her spear. Gregor looked at her and noticed the mismatch of her gear, the chest resembled that of a Lemia, while she had her head behind an umber helm keeping her dark brown hair tied in three different braids behind her head, with the arms protected by a set of Spiral bracers and Pauldrons. Gregor readied his Halberd as she slowly inched closer and closer to him before she leapt closing the last two-foot gap between them. he countered and parried her as threw her back as this time he charged forward but was stopped as she held her shield at the right moment to block the tip of his halberd. She came at him again, this time she came from the side, the top and smacked him into the wall with her shield dazing him as his helmet came off and rolled onto the ground. The Valkyrie stopped for a moment as she looked at Gregor before she readied herself again and slowly walked to him with her spear pointed. Gregor came from the side blocked by her shield as he moved in a fluid motion to the top with he butt of his halberd were he wound up the last move readying a strike knocking her back as he slashed and knocked her helmet off.

Both combatants looked at each other for a moment before the Valkyrie came at him again and again with more fury than seemed possible meaning Gregor could barley keep up with her as she came from every angle she could muster before finally she threw her shield from the right knocking him back and throwing his halberd to the side. Gregor attempted to get up before he felt a foot step on his toes making him growl in pain for a moment looking up seeing the Valkyrie staring at him with a strand of blood running down her left temple. She held her spear to his throat as she let him stand up. Gregor stood there looking at her, watching her as she wound her spear around getting ready to slash his throat before he closed them and a rignig came from nowhere as he opened them again seeing a sword with a wolves head pommel holding the spear in place. Gregor seemed taken back at the sight of a black iron warden with standards draped engraved with a wolf's head holding the blow back before he slammed the tip into the ground and slapped the Valkyrie with his back hand sending her reeling back and past the bonfire giving Gregor enough time to grab his helmet and Halberd. And looked at the warden.

"William tell me that's you wolf" William turned his attention to Gregor and nodded as he looked back to the Valkyrie seeing she was still far away from him.

"its good to see you brother" William locked his wrist with Gregor's as he slammed his helmet onto his helmet as William did the same. William spun his sword as he locked eyes with the Valkyrie as he looked at Gregor for a moment. "tend to the others, ill deal with her" Gregor nodded as he turned to the ladder and rode it down to the ground. He ran to the far side as he saw Emily holding off an onslaught from raiders and a warlord all trying to get through her defense and finish her off.

Gregor ran head first and slammed into the warlord spike first as he dragged him to a wall before he lifted the man into the air and straight onto the spike further letting him slide until his grunting and screams stopped. Gregor kicked the bottom of his halberd out as the body dropped and he turned to the two raiders, one stopped and looked at Gregor and began walking towards him relieving some of the pressure on Emily who began to counter and parry attacks rather than just block them. Gregor bashed into the raider knocking him back as he came from the top before he grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. While Emily watched the pattern the raider came from and moved with him as she stopped the next attack and slammed his axe to the ground before she swept his legs before she slid her blade into his throat making him choke on his blood before his hands went limp. Gregor tricked the raider as he moved about to shove but instead threw him over his shoulder before he came down from the top with his halberd making him drop in a matter of seconds before a horn sounded causing the Vikings to drop everything and retreat even leaving the ram in its spot.

"a retreat?" Gregor took off his helmet as he looked up to the bonfire seeing William standing on the wooden balcony looking at the horde retreating. Emily walked down the steps of the armory and looked at the field when she looked up to see the warden standing there making her drop her sword and run to the ladder leading up.

William stood at the balcony looking at the Vikings running in mass as the knights held there ground when he turned to his left hearing metal clanking up the ladder, when he lowered his guard seeing Emily stopping as soon as she finished climbing the ladder. William sheathed his sword and looked at Emily as he slowly took off his helmet.

Emily looked at William taken back for a moment. The Warden she knew with long shoulder length deep dark almost black hair and a good 6 inch long beard was now gone and the man in front of her had a good 6 inches of hair on his hair slicked back with a few strands on the left side falling from the rest, and the beard that she grew to know was replaced with a good 2 inches of stubble and gruff along his jawline and above his lip. William looked at her as she took her own helmet off and looked his in the eye. It seemed impossible that there was no dirt or sweat on her face as he stared right into her moss green eyes lose strands of her blonde hair ran down her face and the sides of her head as she slowly walked up to him.

"I'm two feet away from a thirty-foot drop and I'm in full plate" Emily stopped and looked at him for a moment. "can you please not hit me?" Emily smiled as she felt tears pooling under her eyes as she closed the gap and slowly embraced William feeling herself become wrapped around his massive frame and huge arms.

"what happened to you?" William chortled as he squeezed her tighter before they broke off and he caught himself staring into her big green eyes again.

"it's a long story, let me just enjoy this right now" Emily nodded against his chest as she squeezed his again as they stood there for a moment.

Later that night

William sat down as he looked around the keep seeing familiar faces and new ones, but one thing was for certain he was glad he was home. Gregor sat down and slid a plate his way, full of meats and potatoes before two different pints were set down in front of him.

"Gregor, what have you placed in front of me? Greogr laughed as he pulled out a green bottle and uncorked it letting William smell the inside of it. "whiskey?" Gregor nodded as he poured a healthy amount into the pint closet to William and did the same for himself pouring into one of the mugs. "no, no no no no we are not playing that"

"I figured you would be excited, seeing whiskey and beer rather than that rice wine they have in the myre" William chuckled as he nodded to Gregor, two of the soilders next to them laughed and nudged Williams shoulders as Gregor picked up his pint a quarter full of Whiskey. "you remember the rules?" William nodded as he took his own Whiskey glass and poured it into the beer letting it fill to the top and over flow onto the table, Gregor did the same as they looked over to Emily who was sitting a few people away on Williams side eating what looked like a piece of turkey off the bone reading a book. "get her away from that for the night" William nodded as he stood up and walked over to Emily who looked up from her book.

"we need your help" Emily look puzzled as she set the book on the table and stood up.

"and what does the fearsome William of Bru need my help with?" William smiled as he leaned down getting inches away from Emily making her cheeks turn a very small shade of red before he pulled away looking at the book making her do a double take. "give that back" William shook his head as he put it behind his back and slid it between his standards and his pants.

"come play with us, or at least we need the singer" Emily shook her head as she tried to get the book back from William. "ill give it back after the game" Emily took a deep breath as she walked over to the table and sat down taking a piece of turkey from Williams plate and ate it as William came back and sat down.

"you know the rules, all of ya… the last to slap has to drink" William nodded as he looked to another Warden and to the man next to Gregor who looked considerably different when he wasn't carrying a flail and shield. "Emily… would you do the honors?" Emily took up a mug full of something as she closed her eyes and proceeded to chug it, slamming down the mug before she shook her head and looked at the men. William took his mug and put it right in front of him as the others did the same, they all then proceeded to hold their left hand underneath their chin and moved the right hand into the air.

People gathered around the table and people cleared off close by as the four men all looked at their opponent, the two men to the left and William and Gregor. In some sort of synchronization the people who all gathered started stomping lightly and swaying in a fluid motion as Emily started the chorus. She took another mug and took a sip before everyone joined in.

 _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog  
The bog down in the valley-o  
Real Bog, the rattlin' bog  
The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Well in the bog there was a hole  
A rare hole and a rattlin' hole  
And the hole in the bog  
And the bog down in the valley-o –_

Emily abruptly stopped singing as the men each scrambled to move their hands faster then the others as Gregor moved and hit Williams hand and the conqueror made the same move as William and the other warden sat there for a moment as they received different collections of boos and cheers. William took his mug and held it up above his head getting another collection of cheers as he immediately began to chug the pint slamming it down. William pounded on his chest and he shook his head doing a double take ad his mug was already filled to the brim as Gregor put the cork back on another bottle of whiskey.

"another?" William nodded as he slapped his face and took a piece of ham eating it before he moved his hands back into position. Gregor turned to Emily who was taking another drink of her own pint. "Emily, start us off again ay?" She nodded as the people around them all began to pick up the pace getting back to the song.

" _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog  
The bog down in the valley-o  
Real Bog, the rattlin' bog-"_

The players scrambled as they realized she cut the verse short scrambleing to smack the others hand, this time the other warden was first as Gregor came colose, once again leaving William to drink his pint. William smirked as the boos and cheers attacked him again, he tookt he pint and held it over his head again, this time he looked over to Emily who smiled as he downed the pint and growled as he looked up seeing stars. Gregor laughed as he filled the beer in Williams mug before he grabbed the green bottle again filling it once more. William looked at Gregor with determination as Emily began singing again.

" _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Real Bog, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Well in the bog there was a hole_

 _A rare hole and a rattlin' hole_

 _And the hole in the bog_

 _And the bog down in the valley-o_

 _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Real Bog, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Well in that hole there was a tree_

 _A rare tree and a rattlin' tree_

 _And the tree in the hole_

 _And the hole in the bog_

 _And the bog down in the valley-o_

 _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _Real Bog, the rattlin' bog_

 _The bog down in the valley-o_

 _On that tree there was a branch_

 _A-"_

William caught on instantly as he moved faster than Gregor this time contacting Gregor's back hand just as the warden did the same against the Conquer. William held his hands up in victory as Gregor got the cheers and boo's as he held his mug up and downed it before he slammed it to the table. William grabbed the small barrel and poured the beer as Gregor poured in his own whiskey William looked around, noticing the main table on the raised stonework at the end of the room and noticed it was empty.

"Gregor let me ashk you something" Gregor looked at William as he noticed the slight slur and nodded. "the main table is empty, who's in command?" Gregor looked at the table and looked back to William.

"allow me to introduce you to commander Holt Ginty" The room was silent for a moment as William looked around not seeing anyone out of the crowd as the Conqueror next to Gregor put down his pint as he finished before the shaved headed man with a red bearded man stood up and looked right at William.

"A pleasure to meet the famed Wolf" William stood up and swayed slightly as he shook his head and held out his hand as Holt locked his wrist with William's as they looked around. "are you done wolf? I thought you would be something of a challenge for this man" Holt gestured to Gregor as William smiled as he looked around and held his hand to his chin as a the keep erupted with cheers as all four men readied themselves for the next round.

Two pints turned to three, four, six finally at seven before William and Gregor were the only two left in the game, Holt had passed out on the table after his 4th straight loss in a row and the warden took his leave shortly after Holt was finished. William looked right as Gregor as both men have had at least 5 different drinks making them both very drunk. William looked over to Emily who was nursing drinks all night and was at about the same level as both men.

"Gregor, I think we're both done" The men around the table all nodded as applause came from nowhere as they began to disapate to rooms and cots. Gregor nodded as he stood up and looked around before he looked back at William.

"I missed you my friend" William smiled as he nodded and stood up and held his wrst out. Gregor grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"me too brother, me too" both men pulled away and Gregor walked off to a staircase as he walked down and out of sight leaving William and Emily the only two still standing in the room. William exhaled from his mouth and looked at Emily and down to his shirt before he pulled out the book he had.

"I believe this is yours" Emily laughed as she took it and got off the table, helping William out from the bench.

"and I believe your drunk William" They both laughed as William nodded looking around.

"is there a cot or bed I can use?" Emily nodded as she helped him over to the stairs as they sluggishly walked upstairs to a hallway littered with door after door. Emily guided him to a door as they walked inside, and she set him down on the bed. William laid back feeling his head hit the bedding and stretched his arms above him feeling the stone right next to his head getting him to open his eyes seeing Emily closing the door. He sat up and looked over to the armor stand in the corner of the room and noticed it wasn't his armor. the armor he knew as his wore a wolf underneath the different soapstone's he used as colors, the Elner pauldrons were gone, the black cuirass underneath the merope armor was missing as his black steeled Loran helmet was all gone, and instead he looked at a Silver set of fendral armor with the matching pauldrons and helmet all completely clean of any soap color.

"Wait… this is your room" Emily looked at her armor as she nodded and walked over to William.

"I wanted to have a moment with you before anything else happened" William swayed on the bed as he looked at Emily as she sat down next to William. "I thought you were dead when we let the Myre. I only saw you once but when we left, and you weren't there I feared the worst"

"I made a deal with Tadashi Takamore" Emily looked at William with a hint of confusion. "we duel if he wins, I serve him until he no longer needs me, if I win we all get to return home"  
"but we went without you" William nodded and looked at her.

"I lost the duel, but he let you go in exchange for information he let you go" Emily grew worried as she stood up

"How did you get away?"

"I found out he cheated" Emily's face twisted into confusion. "When we dueled the first time, we used weapons weighted to a katana, nothing even balanced closely enough to a longsword, so when we fought what I used was to light and I couldn't control how I swung it"

"how did you figure it out?" William smiled as he looked at her.

"I had a friend look into it, Tadashi deliberately pulled out those selection he did rather than something closer to a longsword, he even had practice types taken from ash field I'd imagine"

"So how did you get away?" William smiled again as he looked at her.

"I beat him the second time, I took the practice into consideration and used the real thing"

"he could've killed you" William looked into Emily's eyes.

"he didn't" Emily smiled as he placed his hand on her check making her lean into it.

"what happened to your hair?" William smiled as he looked up not seeing any of his hair.

"I had to shave it for the role I was given, my beard too" Emily frowned in a jokingly manner.

"but I liked your beard, it gave a sense of savagery" William raised and eyebrow as Emily got closer making him part his legs letting her get closer to him.

"Savagery?" Emily nodded as William felt the lump in his throat go down as Emily crept up onto his lap, straddling him. William moved his hand to her waist as she laid her arms onto his neck and put her forehead closer to his.

"you denied me this once, would you deny me again?" William closed his eyes as he shook his head before she hesitated and pressed her lips slightly to his. William locked his lips with hers as she moaned in his mouth feeling her wrap her hands around his neck and the back of his head. Emily began to grind on William before he broke off the kiss and looked at her. he reached down and pulled off his shirt before he began kissing Emily again.

"I think we've had too much to drink" Emily slid her tongue into his mouth as William received it and did the same to her.

"I don't care, I've missed you too much" Emily pulled back as she took off her own shirt reveling the wraps around her torso as William began kissing her neck. "I want you William, please" William obliged her as he moved his hands from her waist, past her standards and under her pants grabbing tight on her ass making her moan into his ear. "Yes William, yes" Emily from the front took the knot tying her bands together and let it loose as the wraps began to unravel until she could take it and took it off completely and revealed her small yet ample breast. William pulled away taking the moment to look at Emily and let her take his hands from where they were and moved them onto her breasts. Emily moaned again as she began to untie the front of William pants, as he started to kiss her again from the neck to her lips and back down when he closed his eyes and took her left breast and placed it in his mouth getting her to gasp as she melted in his arms.

William felt her hand on top of his pants as she slid down and took his manhood in her hand and pulled it out. Her hand went from the base all the way to the tip before he proceeded to stroke him very slowly. William swirled his tongue over Emily's nipple before he bit down making her coo slightly before she pulled away and stood up. William looked at her as she took off her boots and tossed them near her armor and slowly undid her pants and standards letting everything fall to the floor exposing her frame to him. William quickly kicked off his boots and stood up and took off his own pants letting them drop to the floor. Emily took a step towards William as he looked down and covered herself with her hands until she was right next to William and looked at him. William didn't bother to cover himself as he placed his hands on her waist touching her bare skin.

Emily shuddered as William touched her before she took his member in her hand and began to stroke it. William leaned his head back and moaned as she began to do so and just as she started, she stopped and walked to the bed. William looked at her, keeping an eye of her moderately sized ass as she sat down on the bed and got on her knee's bracing herself on the headboard as she looked at William with a devilish smile. William smiled back as he walked over to the bed and got on behind Emily.

"I want you William, please" William nodded as he took his cock in his hand placing it at her lips.

"are you sure Emily?" she looked back and undid her ponytail and shook her hair out letting it go over her shoulders and down her back. she nodded as William began to move his hands to her hips before she sighed and leaned back letting the cock slide into her mound. Emily moaned as she did get William to do the same as he took her hips in his hands and slowly eased himself into her. they seemed to moan in sync as William reached his limit inside her and began to move his hips out and back in making the thrusts more frequent and faster getting her to moan faster and faster.

"Faster, Pleaser William faster!" William nodded as he picked up the pace. He moved his hands from her waist and moved them up to her breasts and lifted her from the headboard. Emily grabbed along his sides as she felt him thrust deeper inside her making her moan and wriggle at his touch. William closed his eyes and came at squeezed Emily's breasts making her moan again at the slightest touch. Emily suddenly jerked for a moment as she felt a wave come over her forcing her body to melt as William continued to fuck her William stopped for a moment as he moved his hands back to her waist making her fall forwards and catch herself on the bedding and pillows. William pulled out of her and turned her over as she caught her breath and looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" William smiled as he glided a hand over her breasts again before he took his cock and placed it back at her lips.

William thrusted into her again as she pulled herself up and placed a kiss on his lips William closed his eyes again and felt something wash over him as he looked down and shook his head regaining his attention and focusing back to Emily. He steadied his thrusts as he felt himself build up, he grew more powerful and deeper as Emily looked at him.

"are you at your limit?" William didn't speak as he looked down and back to her nodding as he continued to deepen his thrusts. Emily wrapped herself around William as he tightened the grip on her waist and felt himself reach his limit. Emily kept moaning as William couldn't take it and let himself get lost in the feeling of his release before he fell to his side trying to catch his breath. Emily shifter to her side and moved her head onto William's chest hearing his heartbeat. "William i need you to know something" William looked down at Emily still catching his breath as he nodded. "you have my heart" William didn't speak as he took has hands and moved them to her cheeks as leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Emily moaned in his mouth as he kissed her but stopped when he looked down and saw her hand on his cock stroking him.

"and what is it you feel like doing?" Emily bit her lip as William felt himself harden in her hand before she began to kiss down his neck, then his chest and abdomen when he felt her tongue lick from the base of his shaft to the tip without losing contact.

"Can you go again" William nodded as she took him in her mouth for a moment swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock before she popped him out of her mouth and straddled him. Emily looked down and grabbed Williams manhood and settled himself inside her before she lowered herself onto him as much as she could take. "when we started this, I didn't think id find you in such a size" William laughed as he grabbed her waist and dragged them both closer to the headboard let himself able to lean back onto it.

""is this a problem for the mighty Emily Relaund?" Emily giggled as he moved his hips thrusting inside her.

"of course not, I was taken back by you, another thing to make you mighty" William smiled and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked down and Sayori was on top of him. looked puzzled as the Samurai was riding on him with her breasts jumping up and down faster than could be comprehended. William looked at her in confusion as he tried to speak but she moved a hand to his lips placing a finger at his lips and into his mouth. William moved his hands to her waist as he watched her bounce up and down on him. the rhythm of her motion was intoxicating as William got lost in it for a moment when he felt lips crash against his as they pulled apart William looked up and realized Emily returned and continued to move herself ontop of him when she stopped and shook in pleasure, William saw her eyes roll to the top of her head as she fell over onto him gasping for air.

"don't you dare stop" William continued to thrust inside of Emily as she laid on top of his chest when he felt himself build up again this time, he felt his cock slip out from inside her and erupt. William moaned slightly as Emily clashed her lips against his again before they both caught their breath.

William felt her shift her weight onto the bedding as she laid down on her back barley able to keep her eyes open. William felt himself move his legs over the side, grabbing his shirt from the ground and cleaned himself off before he stood up and grabbed his pants and standards.

"where are you going, come back to bed" William turned around and saw Emily calling him back to bed, William tied his pants as he walked over and kissed her hand.

"in a moment, I need some air" Emily nodded as William grabbed the shirt and walked out of the room and onto the battlements. William walked long the wooden bridge to the bonfire as he tossed the shirt inside when he turned around seeing Holt walking up carrying a mug in his hand.

"Can't sleep Wolf?" William nodded as he leaned on one of the pillars. Holt leaned on the opposite and held out his mug as William took it and took a swig before he handed it back to him.

"just thoughts on my mind"

"like what?"

"many things, dealing with the Vikings from today, the hangover from the drink, Ivar bloodletter and making a move against him" William trailed off as Holt looked at him.

"memories?"

"things I miss I think"

"do you miss your time on the road?" William shook his head as he looked out to the forest.

"nothing on the road but something dear to me that I didn't know I missed, perhaps it's the drink, to much and not enough food" Holt chuckled as he took another drink from the mug before he tossed it to the side and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"how old are you wolf?" William looked back at Holt and studied the small flacks of grey in his red beard.

"I was eleven when I went into training, fourteen when I reached the rank of warden and that was close to thirteen years ago"

"so, your twenty-seven?"

"twenty-six" Holt nodded as he took a drink from the bottle.

"and how many battlefields have you walked?" William looked back to the forest watching the leaves shift with the small breeze. "too many to count?" William shook his head.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say I've seen about" William paused as he looked up counting. "Thirty-nine" Holt nodded as he looked at William. "do you remember your number" Holt chuckled as he took another swig.

"when you reach my age the number of battles leaves, but the number of men slain never does" William nodded as he didn't lose contact to the forest.

"but the number of things I miss stays the same"

"Sir?"

"what I'm saying Wolf, is that the things you miss, whether it's a small comfort, a certain book or a woman, you'll want them until you can't remember them but when something comes along its hard to see it" William looked at Holt.

"I'm afraid I don't follow"

"you're thinking of something in the myre, not the road but you miss someone" William shook his head as Holt smiled and placed his hand on Williams bare shoulder. "sleep well wolf" William stayed at the point for a moment as he looked out to the forest.

A Few Weeks later

William walked to the bonfire point as Holt and Gregor stood there, neither man in full armor but both with weapon in hand, ready for a fight if needed.

"you called for me sir?" Holt turned to William and nodded as Gregor looked to the forest.

"a few weeks ago, you told me you had thoughts of dealing with the bloodletter" William nodded as he looked to holt. "do you know where he is? William nodded as he walked to the pillars and leaned on one looking down and seeing Emily at the ring past the field sparring with some new wardens.

"he's been in the hallowed bastion for the past year, most of the keeps along the coast of Valkenheim are under his control"

"and some of ours?"

"and some that belonged to the Myre, I don't know what he's planning but as far as I know he's in Bastion"

"what's your plan?"

"we gather a force large enough to make a push into Valkenhiem and get to the bastion"

"Were we strike?" William nodded as he turned around to face Holt again.

"only problem is the amount of men we need" Gregor turned around and looked at William with some confusion. "in order to get to the bastion, we would need to get into the country" William held up his hand with his thumb extended. "from our harbors to a village connected to the sea to start" he moved his index finger next. "the shipyard connected to it" his middle finger flipped up. "from there we have to cross either the canyons or the high forts" his ring finger came next. "the gauntlet full of traps and then with that passed we can make a move to the Bastion" Gregor stepped forwards.

"what about the pass through the myre"

"you just got out of the myre, are you sure you'd want to go back" William looked at both men as a horn sounded as 10 horses came barreling out of the forest. William ran up to the side of the lookout and looked back to the men.

"we'll continue this later" Gregor nodded as he and Holt ran to the armory as William slid down the ladder and unsheathed his blade. William looked down and cursed himself as he was running to the riders without armor in just a grey shirt, his standards the pants underneath and his boots but he refused to give up. getting closer the gates began to close as he looked at the riders trying to calm the horses. "you'll forgive me if I don't stand on formalities, but you don't have any sigil, who are you?" 4 of the riders dismounted keeping there backs to William as one of them closet to him turned around and cleared his throat.

"you'll have to forgive me; we've been riding since Kazan Castle" William took a step back as Kastumoto took offthe hood covering his face and smiled at William.

"Kastumoto… what are you doing here?"

"you saved my life and my home, when you called, I answered" William was taken back as he looked at the other riders seeing Himura among them.

"but I didn't call on you"

"she told me otherwise" William watched as Sayori took off her hood and slid on her straw hat, covering her mask. William felt a lump in his chest as his heart began to beat a little faster as he looked at her.

"Sayori"

 **As always feel free to leave any feedback or comments its welcomed and appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ideas and Mistakes

Chapter 10. Ideas and Mistakes

Two Weeks later.

The supply wagons were being tightened down as William walked them, inspecting them as he went noticing any lose holes or rope needing fastened and worked them before he continued. Emily walked up to him in full armor, carrying her helmet in one hand and looked at William.

"remind me how this will work?" William looked to the side, seeing Kastumoto and Sayroi tying down pieces to their horses before they saddled up and looked over to him.

"I managed to gain allies in my time in the Myre, Kastumoto agreed he'll let us pass through his lands and they'll support us through the fights in the Myre to Hallowed Bastion" William tightened down a latch on of the horses as Emily placed one of her hands on Williams forearm.

"how can we trust them?" William moved his hand to hers and looked at her in the eye.

"because they trust me, do you?" Emily nodded as she squeezed his hand and looked at him in the eyes. "all I ask is for a little faith" Gregor walked up to William and Emily and looked over to Himura and some more of Kastumoto's men.

"well, we should be loaded up, and we should connect with the main force of Kastumoto's forces when we reach the Outskirts of the Myre" William nodded as he looked to Gregor and Emily and broke contact between him and Emily.

"I'll make sure they're good to go" Gregor and Emily both nodded as William began to move over to Katsumoto and Sayori when a voice broke his concentration.

"Wolf, I need you for a moment" William looked up, seeing Holt at the light tower looking at him. William nodded and sighed as he made his way up the stairs seeing Holt reading a note by the bonfire.

"Holt, Commander of the capital gates leading to the west forges. I must reach you in regard to the manner of a certain individual meaning William of Bru" William looked at him with a small hint of concern. "it is under the impression that he is currently an enemy of the state and under the rules set in place with the Black Priors and the council. You must turn him over to the order effective Immediately, we will have Cyrus Krane coming to your location to collect him, Regards Irzabeth, leader of the Black Priors" William crossed his hands and looked at Holt who looked at him. "to be honest, I'm surprised Irzabeth is still alive, it's been what sixty years since Vortiger passed and even then, she must've been at least forty at the time" William smirked as Holt tossed the note in the fire and looked at William.

"I still think she's a part of some mythical lizard race that lives for hundreds of years" Holt laughed as he shook his head.

"you know I need to report to her saying you're not gonna be here" William nodded as he walked up to him.

"are we set?" Holt nodded as he tossed the note into the fire.

"yes, I've called in most men I could and most favors for you, four full regiments of infantry and three garrisons of archers" William smiled and scoffed at the sound. "sounds like you have an army on your hands"

"I'd say so, and at four thousand men that's a good force to bring to Ivar's doorstep.

"how many men are in his horde?" William scratched the side of his face and looked down to the trees.

"at least five thousand heads, and I'm worried that number has grown, but not all of them are at the bastion"

"with the four thousand and however many your meeting up with, I'd say that's a force to trifle with" William nodded before he looked at Holt.

"in the past four weeks I've been here, I must say you've become somewhat of a good friend. Holt smiled and held out his hand as William took it and shook it for a good moment.

"do you have a plan?" William nodded as he took his hand back and looked over to the side seeing the wagons in the overhead.

"yes, I just hope it'll work" Holt placed his hand on William's shoulder.

"for all of you, I hope so" William nodded as Holt took his hand off and walked to the ledge. William walked down the steps and over to Kastumoto, seeing Sayori was gone.

"are we set?" Katsumoto nodded as he put his cloak on and readied himself on his horse. "it's a long journey to the docks, are you sure your up for it" Kastumoto smiled as William got on his own horse.

"I took the journey from Kazan; I'm prepared to go there and back again when we're done" William held out his hand as they clashed wrists before William's horse reared back. "we're ready when you are" William nodded as he looked to Emily and Gregor who took to the saddle as well as the train of wagons and carts left the stronghold with a full Garrison following them.

"we're meeting up with the main force in two days on the way to the borders of the myre, from there we head to the shore line and to the boats, how many did you say you have ready by the time we'll get there?" Katsumoto smiled as he looked forward to the forest.

"we have eighty-nine ready to sail with fifty more well on the way to finished" William smiled as they began heading into the forest.

"let's deal with this son of a bitch" Katsumoto smiled as he took off into the forest before William hurried his horse and took off after him. Gregor and Emily looked at Each other as they stayed with the carts as Sayori came up from behind on horseback and rode next to them.

Emily rode silent as she placed her helmet on her head and trod on ahead as Gregor stayed back.

"interesting" Gregor looked at Sayori, looking at the white mask on her face as she looked at him. "I'm sorry we haven't met yet, Gregor of Shire" Sayori looked at him and nodded as she noticed the man in front of her.

"Sayori Takamore" Gregor smiled as he pointed to Emily who was now a full two feet away from them.

"the warden in front of us is Emily Relauned"

"a pleasure" Gregor smiled as he looked at her and forward. "it's going to be a good few months on the road before we reach Valkenhiem, I think it would be a good opportunity to at least make some new allies" Gregor nodded as he looked back to her.

"agreed" Gregor held out his hand and waited until Sayori extended her own until they were both locked wrists for a good solid minute before they disengaged. "how well do you know William anyway; I can't imagine that you have much experience with the man" Sayori smirked under the mask and looked over to Gregor.

"I needed his help when you all escaped from the coastline" Gregor nodded as he looked over to the direction William galloped away in and looked over to Gregor. "I've grown quite fond of him"

"as an ally?" she shook her head as Emily broke her horse into a full gallop.

"as a friend" Sayori looked to the road before the whole wagon train began to take off for the trees and soon on its way to Valkenheim.

A month later.

William woke up looking at the tent roof and took a deep breath before he looked to his side and saw Emily fast asleep with her head resting on the left side of his chest. William looked at the roof of his tent and ran a hand through a longer slick of hair before he gently moved Emily's arm off his chest and carefully moved out of bed to the side where he slid on his pants and boots and stepped out to a camp still sleeping as the sun hasn't risen. William cracked his neck and looked around in the camp, the campfires bare and smoking with no one around, any guard at post fighting the sleep they wanted as he stretched and dove back into his tent for the shirt laying on the ground near the bed.

William grabbed the shirt as the bed rustled, getting him to look up seeing Emily groan and look at him for a moment.

"where are you going?" William sat onto the bed as he threw his shirt on and squeezed her hand.

"I cant sleep, taking a walk around the camp" Emily nodded as she rested her head on the pillow and let his hand go as he tucked his shirt into his trousers, before he walked out of the tent again. The night was cold for the edge of Ashfield, they had been there for a week waiting for the bulk of the forces Holt's allies promised any moment and they could arrive but all they could do is wait for them and they can move in right after that. William walked the edges of camp, hearing the Cicadas and crickets as he watched the fireflies when he stopped and smiled as he held out a hand, getting one of them to land on his hand.

"when I was young, I was told stories about how the fireflies are the spirits of the fallen, trying to either warn people of danger, or how they also give guidance or hope" he turned around as the firefly flew off and joined the others as he looked behind him seeing Sayori standing behind him in a kimono, with her hair flowing and her mask preventing him from seeing her face.

"my mother told me the same kind of stories" Sayori took a step closer to William as he smiled and took his own steps.

"I must say, despite that we haven't spoken in a few months, I'm relived to see you" Sayori nodded as William stopped a few feet away from her. Sayori took another step as William held up his hand. "you should know" Sayori chuckled as she untied her mask and tied it around her waist and looked at him

"I figured you and your friend Emily have grown close, she doesn't shy away from her feelings towards you" William nodded as the smile dropped from his face and looked at her. Sayori stepped closer as she slowly reached her hand up and took William's before she intertwined her fingers with his and placed her forehead to his. "is it wrong to say while I don't wish to upset her, i would rather that to the alternative?" William shook his head and closed his eyes as he squeezed her hand. "than it would be wrong to do this" Sayori took her hands and slid them up to his neck and face as she took ahold of his lips with hers, moaning in his mouth as he moved his arms to her waist. William felt her tongue slide into his mouth getting him to squeeze her hips before she hiked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. William felt her bare legs as he moved over to a tree as he carefully pinned her to the tree moving his kisses down her cheek, then her jaw and to her neck as she bit down on her lip stifling the moan as William moved his hands down her legs and slid them into the kimono placing his hands slowly on her ass getting a nod in agreement before he squeezed her ass cheeks getting another moan from her before they both stopped when they heard metal footsteps approaching. William lowered her as she took the mask and slid it on, flattening her hair out in the process as William took several steps back until he was about seven feet away.

"William? Wolf are you around here?" Sayori looked to the right and quickly returned to camp as William silently cursed when Gregor walked out of the thicket and saw William leaning against a tree looking at the fireflies. He walked up to William and leaned on the opposite side.

"having trouble sleeping Gregor?"

"not this time, Emily got me up when she woke up…looking for you" William looked over to Gregor as he nodded and moved from the tree. "why are you awake wolf? Dawns still a few hours off" William sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"yeah, I know, I know… I can never sleep when somethings on my mind" Gregor looked at him as William ran a hand through his hair, tying up the loose strands on the side getting them in a small pony tail save for a few strands that gently moved in the breeze.

"you want to talk about it?"

"its not important at the moment" Gregor nodded as a firefly flew close to his face before he landed on a branch close by.

"that, and Emily's looking for you" William scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"aye, that too. Let's get back before she raises the army looking for us" Gregor laughed as got off the tree and followed William back to camp. Emily sat at fire as William walked up seeing her as she gave him a sleepily smile.

"I thought you were sound sleeping?" Emily smiled as she took his hands in hers.

"I woke up and you weren't there, and I got nervous" William smirked and nodded as he looked to the left seeing Sayori walking out of her tent for a moment as she poured a cup full of hot water. William watched for a moment as he knew despite the mask, she was looking right at him. Emily squeezed his hands catching his attention as she smiled and closed the small distance between them as Sayori walked back in her tent. "lets go back to the bed, I have an idea that could get you to get to sleep" William felt her hands slide onto his ass as he looked around seeing no one around, as she took his hands and walked into the tent.

Sayori walked into her tent and took off her mask letting her hair fall over her face as tears began to well up as she walked back over to her beddings and buried herself in the sheets.

A few days later.

William sat at a fire close by to his tent sharpening his blade with a whetstone as Gregor and Katsumoto walked close by with an enormous buck tied to a branch between them.

"William, can you give us a hand with this?" William looked up and nodded as he sheathed his sword as it hung from his side, moving slightly with each step as they walked to a table. Gregor cut the ropes and sprawled the deer out as William took out a dagger and slammed it into the table closeby. Sayori walked out into the open seeing William roll up the sleeves on his grey shirt before he took the knife and plunged it into the body when a scout rode up to them and dismounted hastily.

William stopped the movement as the scout placed his hand to his chest and bowed, William mimicked the movements but looked down and noticed the blood he got on his shirt and rolled his eyes for a moment.

"sir, I have scout reports on some of the keeps along the coastline" William nodded.

"what about them?"

"three of them reported the bulk of the main forces have fled, however one of them has had no activity lately as the bridge leading into the keep was destroyed" William stood up straight as he looked to his left seeing Sayori and Emily speak for a moment before Sayori left in a hurry, he shook his head focusing on the scout again.

"no activity?"

"well there was some for a moment as a small force came by for a day and left in a hurry leaving those inside" William walked to the small bowl full of water and washed the blood off his hands before he took a rag and wiped his hands. Gregor placed his hand on the table getting Williams attention.

"if we take those back, we can cut off reinforcements, not a whole lot but it will do something to him. William nodded as he placed his hand on the scout's shoulder before he walked to his tent. "do we have a plan?" William turned around but kept walked to the tent.

"possibly, get your gear and get around fifty men to ride, I have a plan to see something for myself" William walked over to Emily who tuned her attention to him. "I need you to get on a horse and wait for the others"

"of course, is something wrong?" William shook his head and looked off to the direction Sayori walked off too.

"where is Sayori?" Emily placed her hand on his shoulder getting him to focus back on her, William took her hand from his face and looked back to the direction. "meet with Gregor by the horses"

"why do you need to know where she is?" William sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"she's coming, I need her help" Emily shook her head as she stood still. "this isn't up for debate Emily" William gave her a stern look as she was about to open her mouth but stopped herself and walked away in a huff. William walked the path he saw Sayori take looking for her.

"Sayori?" the forest stood quiet as he continued to walk when he heard footsteps. "Sayori?" William turned past a tree and saw as Sayori placed her mask back on and touched her hair for a moment before she tried to appear normal.

"yes? What is it?" William sighed and walked up to her as he did she took a step back.

"I saw you speak to Emily and got worried when you ran off" Sayori nodded as he looked around and turned back to William.

"it was nothing" William took another step forward as she took another step back.

"you say that, and yet you don't want me to come closer" Sayori hesitated as she looked behind her placing her back on a tree. "what's on your mind" Sayori shook her head as William looked at her.

"nothing, is there something that you needed?" William took a deep breath as he looked down seeing she was wearing most of her gear.

"gather the rest of your gear and meet the rest of us by the horses, we have somewhere we need to go and I would prefer the company" Sayori nodded as William walked away back to camp to get his own gear on.

William Climbed onto his horse in full plate and almost slammed the face plate on his helmet down before he reared his horse to a full gallop barley letting the others time to catch up as he rode to the coast. With a full gallop it only took them a half days ride to reach the coast William felt the stench of the sea and corpses reach his nose as he was able to keep down his breakfast while some of the other riders weren't as lucky and almost the second they dropped from there horses, they emptied there stomachs. William walked up to the start of the bridge leading to the Fortress and stopped looking at the makeshift bridge made of Wood and rope. William took off his helmet and looked up to the walls before he took a deep breath.

"HIGUR!" the fortress stood silent as Emily looked to Gregor and turned back to William. "HIGUR THE VIKING!" William stood there for a moment as the walls still didn't give any sort of live or even a sound. "ANYBODY!" William looked over to Emily and Gregor. "go around the back as see if they found the escape route, then come back" Emily nodded as they walked away with a few soldiers as footsteps above them echoed through the stone and two heads popped up over the walls.

"(WHO'S SCREAMING?!)" William looked at them with a small smile on his face.

"IM LOOKING FOR HIGUR" the two men looked at each other.

"(KNIGHT, GO AWAY!)" William looked at them trying to figure out anything they said before he looked to Katsumoto and Sayori who shrugged.

"HIGUR, OF FLEA!" one of the men ducked down before he popped back up.

"(ARE YOU ASKING FOR HIGUR OF FLEA? THE HIGHLANDER?)" William perked up and slightly smiled as he heard through the foreign language the name of the man.

"YES HIGUR, I'M LOOKING FOR HIM" one of the men left as the other stayed. William looked to his side as he saw Emily and Gregor return.

"the pass is sealed they blew the ramparts above it from the looks of it" William nodded as steps echoed again above him.

"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING FOR HIGUR OF FLEA?!" William looked up as the highlander's head peaked from behind the stone curtain as it fixed on William. "WOLF, HAHA YOU LIVE!" William nodded.

"COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU"

"HOLD ON, ILL MEET YOU AT THE GATES" William nodded as they Highlander disappeared and the single Viking looked down at them. William took his blade out and slammed the tip into the ground and placed his helmet on top before he walked onto the rickety bridge.

"William what are you doing?!" Emily took a step after him before William turned and held his hand.

"No, only me, unarmed as good faith"

"they'll kill you"

"not if I don't pose a threat" Emily began speaking but was cut off as the gates opened and the highlander walked out without a claymore on his back in his arms. \

"Now then, what brings the Wolf to my new doorstep?"

 **As always feel free to leave any comments or questions and I'll try to answer them, actually per the requests of a few people and the questions they sent me, despite the fact For honor is on a different continent, most of the characters do have accents and when I thought of them I thought of specific regions, mostly the knights. Gregor of Shire is more of a Welshman and has the accent to boot. Emily Relaund (Rey- Lauwn) is more of a woman from France and has an accent from northern France, Holt Ginty is more of an Irishman from southern Ireland, Higur of flea is Scottish if it wasn't obvious and William Of Bru is an Irishman as well but has the accent from more Northern Ireland. I hope you enjoyed reading and ill try to get the next one out soon, till then have a good one!**


	11. Chapter 11 The First Few Steps

**I do not own the rights to For honor, having said that Enjoy! (There is also some lyrics in this chapter, if that not for you, my apologies it's a little story part so I felt it needed to be added)**

Chapter 11. the first few steps.

Three weeks later…

The boat rocked back and forth as William stepped back out of breath as he looked down looking at the amount of blood was on his exposed chest. He slowed his breathing as he went to the barrel on his right and grabbed the mug of beer taking a long swig as Gregor came from the other side.

"I don't know how much longer I can last" Gregor looked at him worried.

"let me see your eye" Gregor spun William around and looked at his left eyebrow looking at the blood that tricked and focused William again. "it's not as bad as it looks, you got to finish this!" William shook his head as he took another swig of the beer.

"I can't do it Gregor, I'm at my wits end" Gregor shook his head and showed a little slip of parchment.

"you managed to beat me and now because of that ive got a hundred crowns on you, you can't just quit now" Sayori walked up and leaned on the barrel to William's right and smiled behind her mask.

"it is very noble to back out William."

"your saying that just because you bet against him" William looked at Sayori with worry and betrayal in his eyes as the smile on his face dropped"

"Gregor!" William downed the rest of his mug as he looked to Sayori. "it's understandable to want to give in… Himura is rarely defeated" William looked across the roped off arena seeing Himura in the same state he was, a smaller amount of blood was on his chest as but his mask seemed to have an adequate amount of splatter as he glared at William behind the oni mask. people cheered as William downed the rest of the mug as he walked up to Himura who followed in suit walking and meeting William in the middle. The bigger of the two men attacked first as he brought his left hand up bawling it up and coming at Williams chest.

William took the blow in the chest giving him enough time to hold his arm in place as William struck the side of Himura's head. expecting a lot more than what Happened William looked at Himura who shrugged off the hit before he broke the arm block and freed his arm, and grabbed William by the throat and lifted him up, William grabbed the massive arm around his throat and felt himself go flying as he landed on his back causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. William felt his lungs force air into his system as he laid there for another minute until Himura walked over and held out a hand. William took it as he stood back up and looked at the crowd who was cheering as Gregor poured another mug and placed it on the barrel. William grabbed it and took a large swig as Himura took his hand by the wrsit and raised it getting the crowd to cheer again.

"you fought well wolf" William nodded as he placed his hand on Himuras shoulder.

"As did you, it was a good brawl" William felt his cheek checking the small amount of blood he wiped away before he began to walk away, Himura turned him around and chuckled.

"where are you going, there's another few fights?" William nodded and smiled.

"I'd like to wipe the blood and sweat off, clear my head" Himura nodded as Kastumoto walked into the arena and another Kensei did the same. William walked through the ropes as he grabbed his shirt and walked past the people in the crowd getting pats on the back as he walked past them grabbing a new mug full and walked out to the decks of the ship.

William took the lid off a water barrel and dunked his head in before he whipped his head up getting water to fall down his shoulders and back before he took a long drink from his mug and set it back down before he grabbed a bucket and proceeded to fill it up and let the water spill over onto the deck spilling on his torso getting the majority of the blood to wash away. William walked over to the railings with his mug in hand before he leaned over taking another long drink of the beer, as a creak behind him caught his attention. William turned his head slightly seeing a pair of boots and smirked.

"surprised I didn't see you in the crowd, couldn't bother to see me lose?" William turned his body and leaned his bare back on the rails as Emily walked closer to him with a smile on her face.

"I was in the back, reading something when the screaming got my attention. Are you alright?" William nodded as he took a drink, Emily began to take closer steps as William lowered the mug and looked at her. "I heard the Shugoki gave you a thrashing"

"he has a name, they all do" Emily looked at him with a smile. "do you still not know them?"

"why would I? after this fight they'll return to the Myre" William set the mug down as the smile on his face dropped. "they will won't they?"

"Emily, what do you think this would mean? That it could only happen once?" Emily's smiled dropped as she brought the book to her chest. "there's a saying, the enemy of my Enemy is my friend, everyone here, everything that's happened has become because of Ivar, when I fled I found allies where I didn't think I could, Kastumoto became someone I came to rely on in battle and out of."

"how can you become friends with them after what they did, what they did to us, to me. they took us and dragged us through muck for weeks until we got to that castle, those who didn't they left them stuck in the muck of the swamps, I cant forgive them for that, how can you?" William sat up and got off the railings as he walked up to her.

"the men who took you all, and dragged you, none of them are here now, they belong to a different clan, different warlords. Why can't you see that? It's gone, its over you're not in the swamp, you're not in chains, you're not surrounded by enemies, everyone wants to help and is willing to stop this once and for all" Emily stepped back and looked at William in disbelief and anger.

"they may not be your enemies William, but if some of them can do what they did, what can the others do?" William tried to take a step closer as Emily walked off in frustration and left him alone on the deck of the ship. William took a deep breath and walked up to the railing, and grabbed the wooden frames as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath as a door leading down swung open and the sound of laughs and cheers but he didn't turn around as he looked out at the surprisingly calm sea. William took another drink of his mug as he didn't hesitate as he heard more footsteps walking around the deck before they stopped.

"I'd prefer to drink alone" the floor creaked as they stepped closer and closer as William tensed up when he felt someone lean on his back and slowly brought a pair of small hands from his waist to his chest. William heard the breathing and felt his heart began to beat faster as he slowly realized who it was, and he smiled slightly as he closed his eyes.

"are you alright?" William nodded as he set the mug down and took Sayori's hands and spun her around meeting her face to face and without her mask. "Himura seemed to hit you hard a few times, I even see a few bruises" Sayori took one of her hands from his and reached up to his face seeing a purple circle forming on his cheek. William nodded and took her hand from his face and kissed it slightly.

"Ive been in tougher scraps than that, granted it was in full armor and none of it was with a man who could crush me with his fists, but I think ill be okay" Sayori chuckled as she looked up to his eyes and kissed his chest making him smile again.

"something's on your mind" William shook his head as Sayori moved her hands onto his back and slowly rubbed his lower back. William felt her hands run over his back careful not to touch the large gashes on his upper back and closed his eyes as he sank into the feeling.

"I'm not sure if it's the drink or the fights, but I'm glad that most of them are getting along" Sayori looked at Williams back as if it were his face and sighed.

"most of them? as in theres some people who don't trust each other?" William nodded as he slowly went for him mug.

"I can think of a few within so,e of the more seasoned of warriors" Sayori smirked as she looked at the gashes and thought to herself for a moment.

"not everyone can trust the word of a great knight or a noble daimyo" William raised his head and opened his eyes to look at Sayori with befuddlement before she smirked and laughed it off. "Daimyo, you would see it as…Leader" William nodded as he took a minute to process it.

"you're not talking about yourself, are you?" Sayori looked at him with a small smirk and shook her head. William spun around and looked at Sayori as he set his mug down again to focus on her. "why not?"

"Katsumoto called his banners, most of the forces brought along follow him" Sayori took a step back as William got off the rails.

"he claims it's your idea, and I agree, without you this wouldn't have happened, I'd be dealing with trying to raise forces in Ashfield enough to assemble some threat against Ivar" Sayori shook her head but stopped just as William caught her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I'm in your debt Sayori" her lip trembled as William let her chin go before, she blushed heavily and walked to the railings and took his mug and took a drink. "Sayori, what does it mean?" confused and mid drink, Sayori looked at William with an eyebrow raised.

"Pardon?" William chuckled and leaned right next to her looking out to the other ships following.

"your name, Sayori, it must mean something" Sayori nodded as she looked at William.

"well what does William stand for?" William stood up right and looked at her for a moment.

"my father told me it means protector, when I came into this world, I was weak and feeble."

"you were early?" William nodded as he took the mug away from her and downed the rest of the beer inside.

"the midwife claimed the chances of my survival was limited, and if you have a poor chance to survive they try to baptize you and give you a name, so my mother did just that but couldn't name me" Sayori looked at him from his feet to his head in astonishment.

"you're a giant, how early did you come out?"

"at least a month, maybe earlier, but there's more to the story" Sayori elegantly held out her hand for him to finish. "my mother couldn't think of a name, but they had me dipped anyways, hoping at least that I'll be okay for most of it and when I died, they could just name me after I passed. So, they waited, waited until my lungs stopped breathing, they thought it would take hours. But hours turned to days, days turned to weeks until about four weeks after I was born, she woke up and ran to my crib scaring my father half to death as she came back weeping"

"you didn't die?" William shook his head.

"she came back holding me in her arms saying that someone told her to name me William"

"what do you think it was?" William shook his head. "do you believe in something?"

"do you?" William looked at Sayori as she looked back neither of them giving an answer. "ive been in this fight as long as I could swing a sword, Eleven and was training, fourteen and I had seen four battlefields and that was before I was given rank" Sayori nodded as she moved her hand to her scar feeling it from the bottom of her lip. "If I offend, I apologize" Sayori smirked.

"you didn't, when you've walked as many battlefields you can't rely believe it's for anything" William was taken back by her for a moment and took a breath.

"losing too many friends, and fighting for too long makes you only believe in one thing it seems"

"the strength in your sword arm" William smiled as she reached out and took his hand. "we have strayed of course" William nodded as he looked at her. "my father, in cruel humor named me but in the wrong sense."

"how do you mean?"

"Sayori means blossom, but its incorrect spelling, he refused to name me in the traditional sense being what I am" She smirked and shook her head before releasing Williams hand and walked over to the bucket of water and unfurled her hair, it draped down from her head and touched down to her mid back before Sayori sighed and looked at the reflection in the water.

"I'm sorry" Sayori stumbled for a moment as she walked over to William. "did you mother want to name you?" Sayori nodded and closed her eyes as William took a handful of water from the bucket and swished it around in his mouth and spat it out.

"she did, but it was forbidden. Deemed to foreign and would disgrace the Takemore clan more than it was to keep me" Sayori scoffed and took a deep breath before she smiled slightly.

"do you have many memories of her?" Sayori nodded as William grabbed the grey shirt next to the bucket and threw it on. "where is she now?"

"I don't know, shortly after my father died, she vanished" William's brow furrowed listening to her words.

"I remember the night she left, if I'd known she was saying goodbye I would've said something else other than I don't understand"

"what did she say?" Sayori's smile grew a little as she looked at William.

"She called me into her chambers and sat me down, I knew she was crying but I didn't know why and I didn't think to ask but I remember she looked at me and smiled, she said she was proud of me and what I did, and knew ill do great things. But I remember specially the last thing she said. "Never forget who you are, you may be Sayori Takemore, Daughter of Ishida, you will always be Saoirse Anor, her little bit of freedom" William smiled as Sayori wiped a small tear from her eye and looked at him. "apologizes, I don't mean to-" William stopped her and embraced her as her body language changed from shocked to relaxed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think it suits you" Sayori looked at him with amused confoundment for a moment.

"what does?"

"your name" Sayori smiled and looked at William's chest as she flecked a small bit of dirt from it.

"I just wish I knew what it means" William took her chin in his hand and looked at her.

"Sayori, Saoirse means Freedom" Sayori's eyes grew wide with realization before she placed her head back on his chest and stood there for a moment. "you must miss her" Sayori nodded in his chest in a moment that lasted longer than they thought they would get. William Ran a hand down her back and stopped at her wasit and went back up causing her to slightly moan in agreement before she looked up to him for a moment before she peered behind William. "and what are you doing?" Sayori looked at William with a look he handt seen before she grabbed his neck and brought him down, locking her lips with his in a moment of passion.

William felt her lips clash with his, the taste of beer was drowned out by the aroma of cherry blossoms as he picked her up, getting her to respond by throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist William stumbled backwards as he propped up onto the mast and grunted at the sudden stop, Sayori looked at him with worry for a moment before he smiled getting her to continue and slide her tongue into his mouth. William let her in as he took her tongue and reciprocated with his own getting her to mewl quietly in his mouth. William pulled himself away trying to come up for air but stopped when he felt her suck onto his neck. William felt her tongue on his skin and couldn't help but closed his eyes and get lost in the feeling before she stopped and looked at him.

"you okay?" William snapped back into the moment and looked at a worried Sayori.

"of course, why?"

"you looked like you're in pain" William chuckled as his hands slid down her waist and onto her ass getting a smile before she locked her lips with his again. Sayori began to buck her hips but stopped just as she began and smiled at him.

"set me down." William obeyed as she took his hands and let him to the stairs leading to the upper deck William followed as she led him behind the stairs and behind a pair of boxes. Sayori extended her hand getting to sit down on a small crate at just the right height as she slowly took off her tendo robe, leaving just her kimono and pants. William took off his shirt and kicked off his boots as she shyly disrobed. Sayori watched a smile form on Williams face as she dropped her kimono and came closer untying the wraps along her waist as her pants seemed to drop on their own before she undid the ties keeping the wraps on her chest together. William took the wraps in his hands as he slowly pulled them letting her chest expand before her Enormous breast fall free until he cupped them in his hands, getting a small squeak of pleasure to escape her lips. William smiled as he brought himself to tear his hands away from her long enough to untie his trousers letting his member spring free and pull them down enough to use it. Sayori smiled as she climbed onto William's lap and lined herself ready to take him when he paused and held her by the waist.

"Why'd you stop" William took a look at her and smiled as he moved his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks he gave her a deep and passionate kiss before he pulled away and took handfuls of her ass. Sayori was taken back as she blushed before she lowered herself onto him. William felt her tense up immiedetly as she inched herself further onto his cock until she was an inch away from the base. The entire way down she held her hand onto her mouth muffling the loud moans escaping her. William felt her wrap around him as he squeezed her ass before he lifted her up enough and back down making her bite her lip and keep her hand tightly around her mouth. Sayori fell down onto Williams chest as he moved his hands to her waist bringing her close.

"I know your worried about someone hearing but we're still alone" Sayori looked at him in between breaths and nodded as she moved her hands on his shoulders getting him to pick the pace up. William smiled as she still muffled her noise even if a moan broke out every now and then. The boxes rocked next to them with each thrust and movement. William felt Sayori tighten with every other thrust making it hard to continue. Sayori leaned back and grabbed ahold of the stairs on her right and the wall on the other as William snaked his hands to her bouncing breasts and cupped them making her head tilt back before a a loud pleasured moan escaped Sayori. William smiled as watched her eyes roll back before she jolted and reached for him and began to dig her nails into his pec's as her whole body trembled on top of him. William felt her shake and dig her nails into his skin making him hiss as the low moan that Sayori created drowned out any noise William made.

Sayori stopped moving on William as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. William looked up to her and began to thrust again making her breaths shallower as she retracted her claws and looked at the damage she caused.

"I'm sorr-ah!" William swung his hands under her arms and grabbed her shoulders before he began to make harder and deeper thrusts. Sayori was barely able to stop the noise escaping her as William's pace began to pick up faster and faster until he looked at her almost out of breath.

"I'm… I'm reaching my limit" William released his arms from her shoulders as Sayori took his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss before she threw herself off him and latched her lips around his cock taking the force of his climax inside her mouth.

William's his bucked as his cock flexed emptying his shaft of his seed. William slumped down exhausted and watched as Sayori took her lips off his cock and walked fully naked over to the side of the ship and spit it out into the sea. William watched her hips sway with each step as she grabbed the mug on the railings and filled it with water washing the taste out of her mouth before she walked back to him smiling.

Sayori held out the mug as William took it, taking a long gulp before he gave it back to her and scooted back on the crate before Sayori sat on his lap and placed her head on his chest. William hissed slightly as she touched his pec's where she scratched him. but didn't move as she nuzzled into his chest.

"you have no idea how long I've wanted this" William ran a hand down her arm as she smiled again at his touch, his hand running down her upper arm and back up.

"you and me both." Sayori purred slightly but sat up as the galley doors swung up as Gregor walked up looking around.

"Wolf, you up here?" Gregor walked around and over to the open barrel as he peered inside and looked at the bucket. "Wolf?" the ship was silent as his footsteps creaked and groaned against the wooden haul of the ship as he noticed the white mask against the dark brown railings. Gregor picked it up and looked at it realizing what it was when he heard a creak from his left seeing William walking out from underneath the stairs.

"Yeah?" William scratched the back of his head and rubbed his eyes acting drowsy.

"the hell are you doing back there?" William chuckled as he walked over and tucked the bottom of the shirt into his pants, past the standards that hung over those.

"sorry, I was avoiding Emily in case she wanted to scold me some more and I fell asleep" Gregor shook his head in disbelief and held up the mask.

"is there someone with you back there?" William shook his head as he walked to the stairs and picked up the mug sitting there.

"no, just me back there" Gregor chuckled as he walked over to William and peered behind the stairs and over the boxes before he shrugged it off.

"where's the nobushi then?" William shrugged his shoulders before they both jumped up at the sound behind them revealing Sayori with her hair held up by the needle and the bun.

"it's mine" Gregor was taken back, seeing the massive scar that lined Sayori's face starting at the top and the middle of her eyebrow, he followed past her blue eyes and onto her lips as it stopped shortly underneath it. "sorry, I thought I was alone and took it off to gaze at the stars" William looked at her as Gregor gave her the mask before she placed it on her head. Sayori nodded and looked to Gregor and William before she bowed her head traditionally. "excuse me" Sayoir walked off and to the door leading down as she opened it and walked down leaving the men alone.

"did you know she had a scar?" Gregor looked a William who played along and shook his head.

"ever seen her face before" Gregor nodded as he looked at William.

"well if any case, we should get some rest, we need to start early if we want to navigate, ill ask that Viking if he's had any experience sailing before William smirked as he looked at Gregor.

"worried you haven't gotten your sea legs Gregor?"

"last I checked you've never been on a ship either William, ill see you down there?" William nodded as he took a sip of the water.

"In a moment, I want to savor this for a moment longer" Gregor nodded as he followed Sayori's lead and disappeared into the below decking of the ship. William walked over to the railings and leaned over as a gust of wind blew past him, his hair slightly moved in the breeze as another creak caught his attention, this time from the front. William looked over and noticed a small red glow from the shadows as he walked over. "I'm in no mood for games"

"easy Wolf, I nary have even a dagger, doubt I'm much to be concerned with" William's eyes grew as Higur stood up and walked out of the shadows. "you know" Higur looked at the sails and over the railing, seeing the size of the ship for a moment. "it's no long ship but you knight folk aren't half bad at making ships" William nodded as he stared at Higur.

"how long were you there?" Higur looked back at the shadows and took a long puff on his pipe.

"long enough to know you nary care for the blonde,and prefer the Samurai" William took a step forward as Higur raised his hands in defense. "relax, I'm not gonna tell no one, not a soul" William eased as he looked at Higur. "I like you William, I see no reason to torment you, you care for her?" William nodded as he looked at the doors on the ground. "that's all that matters then, though… I wouldn't keep your blonde friend attached if your heart isn't in it" Higur turned the pipe upside down as he tapped it on his bracer and blew out the excess ash.

"thank you" Higur shrugged it off, throwing his hand in a small gesture before he looked out to the sea.

"think nothing of it, but I would listen to your friend, we'll be in Valkenhiem by tomorrow night and you'll need your strength for what's next.

"and what is that" Higur walked over to the mast and looked behind him to William.

"your going into Valkenhiem, more over Viking homelands… if we fight like beasts when we're away from home, how do you think we are when we need to defend something" William nodded as he followed Higur to the door.

"and our agreement is still in place?" Higur nodded as he opened the door.

"aye, me and the others who came act as guides and ally if you need and in return once Ivars head is on a pike, you'll leave and the bastion is ours" William nodded and held his hand out before Higur locked his wrist with Williams. "We're in for some wild nights" William smiled as they walked down the steps and called it for the night.

William stepped out onto the deck of the ship as he looked up and noticed the lack of wind in the air as he looked around to see the sailors and soilders scuttling around with Higur and Gregor on the upper deck by the wheel.

"no wind" William nodded as he looked out at the sea, the fog made it impossible to see where they were in sea.

"without wind the only thing we can really do is wait for the it to return or wait till the fog leaves."

"what do we do in the meantime?" William walked over to the two men and nodded to them as they followed in suit. Higur took out his pipe and loaded it as he looked to William.

"know any shanties?"

Hours later.

The wind still hadn't shown as most of the crew on the deck sat around laughing as they looked at the now exposed sea, still seeing no ship was either moving or close to anything known as land. William leaned on the rals of the upper deck with a mug of water as the crew finished with the last lines of a song and looked around at each other.

"does no one have another song?" William looked at his kinsmen as they all shrugged before he looked at any of the Samurai who did the same. Sayori walked next to William as he looked over to her.

"what about you, have anything?" Sayori chuckled as William faced her.

"you must have something"

"its not a… shanty you called it?" William nodded as he looked her. "something my mother sang sometimes, either to herself or when I was young" William gave her some room as he backed away. Sayori shrugged him off as people noticed what happened and began to cheer for her. "I haven't sung in years" Emily walked up on deck as people began to get wound up and jeered and cheered slightly.

"Just one song, that's all we ask" William looked at Sayori's mask wondering if it was making her blush as Katsumoto walked through the crowd and stood near the mast. "ill make you a deal, if you sing, ill follow in suit" Sayori's head rose slightly as he could now tell she was intrigued. Before she nodded and was taken by the hand down to the deck of the ship and placed on a barrel. Sayori took off her hat and slightly rose her mask, allowing her mouth a little more room, William looked at the mask and smiled realizing unless he was directly underneath her, he couldn't see her face, but he knew she could still see everything.

"I haven't sang in years, so if its horrible you asked for it" Knights and samurai both laughed in the crowd as Emily worked her way to see Sayori on the Barrel as she cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths.

"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone

Say, could that lass, be I?"

The smile on William's face dropped as Sayori's voice rang out on the ship. Everything stood quiet as everyone focused on her. William noticed the softness of the words yet the brittle sound as she held the note on the last three words, yet the singsong of the verse left everyone wanting to keep quiet for her to continue. Emily looked over to William who's focus was solely on Sayori.

"Merry of soul she sailed on a day

Over the sea to Skye."

Sayori looked around for a moment as people nodded in agreement wanting her to keep going, her and her soft yet fruity voice.

"Billow and breeze, islands and seas

Mountains of rain and sun

All that was good, all that was fair

All that was me is gone."

Sayori began to feel the song as she closed her eyes and let her voice carry more, the notes resonating and keeping in the air, William watched and noticed the thive of confidence as the smiled returned to his face seeing her be taken by the song.

"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone

Say, could that lass, be I?

Merry of soul she sailed on a day

Over the sea to Skye!"

Sayori opened her eyes and shuffled the mask back on her face as the crowd staring directly at her slowly came they're senses and erupted in cheered of approval as William helped her down and whispered in her ear.

"that was beautiful dove, I haven't heard that in years" Sayori smiled under her mask as she took a step back and crossed her arms looking at William.

"your turn" William looked at the crew, the agreement coming from everyone.

"what?"

"you made me get up there and sing now its you're turn" William shook his head as he looked around noticing Emily was now nowhere on deck.

"I- No, no I can't sing" Sayori chuckled as someone from the crowd beat her to the punch.

"WE DON'T GIVE A SHITE, GET ON THE BARRELL!" they all laughed as William shook his head and took a deep breath and got on top of the barrel. William got on top of the barrel and looked around and up onto the top deck seeing Gregor and Higur both staring at him with arms crossed before Katsumoto joined them.

"really? Nothing from you"

"you made the promise!" Higur nodded in agreement.

"Aye you did, time to honor it" William glared at them as he thought for a moment before he cleared his throat. And looked out to the crowd.

Nightfall: the shipyard.

William slowly walked the length of the ship before he walked into the cabin, seeing Katsumoto and the other over a map.

"and you're sure this is where the guards will be?" Higur nodded as he took a gulp of beer as he pointed to another point. "my man will show your peacekeeper where they are, from there its up to Sayori and Joan to raise the gates for the row boats, do you have my word the citizens in the village wont be harmed.

"you have our word Higur, we only need to pass through and secure the docks for the rest of the ships" Gregor looked over to William as he finished interjecting and took a sip from a mug on the table.

"like William said, once we have the docks and the coastline here, and here" Gregor pointed to a few close by coastlines. "then we can begin the dredge to the High fort, then the gauntlet and finally"

"the Hallowed Bastion" Higur looked over to William. "Who's your man?"

"Trygve he may be brash but he's quick and quiet"

"how's his skill?" Higur smiled at William.

"Give him a pair of axes and he'll get the job done" William nodded as the door opened seeing Sayori walk in. William looked at her outfit, she wasn't in her normal Tendo Robes but instead she wore a set of pitch-black robes very Similar to arimisu robes and her straw hat was shaded black. William did a double take as even her pure white mask was switched with a different shaded mask, pure black.

"are you ready?" Sayori nodded as everyone around the table took a step away from it and walked to the door. "Higur needs your over her for the map" Gregor and Katsumoto walked over to the door and opened it before Sayori walked over to the table.

"you need to take out these guards, once your in the clear ring the bell and get the gate, we'll be right on the other side ready to help if you need it" Sayori nodded as Higur stepped away from the table. "ill give you a moment" William watched as Higur left the room before he turned to Sayori and looked at her take off her mask.

"are you sure about this?" Sayori smiled and held out her hand before William took it.

"this isn't my first infiltration William, ill be fine" Sayori kissed him deep and long before she slid her mask back on and joined the others outside to get onto the boats. William looked over to Sayori as her, a peacekeeper and a very burly and hairy Berserker climbed into a smaller boat than the rest and was lowered into the water before the rest.

Trygve took the oars and slowly rowed them past a wrecked Viking cruiser as they approached a small littler perch, the boat clacked against the stone and the trio bound from the boat and went to work. Joan slowly crept up from the right side, running into the mill and up the stairs as she stopped and went to the side of the doorway looking out seeing a lone raider with a lamp walking along the stone line. Sayori went to the left, running up the wrecked longboat sitting in the docks and up before she stopped near the tower seeing her first target, and waited. Trygve walked through the mill and followed the steps out to the stone work brigdge leading to the second of the 2 towers before another berserker came from the tower and looked at him.

"Who's here?" Trygve looked around and shrugged as he looked at her.

"Trygve of warborn" the berserker nodded and walked up to him.

"sine of the raiders" Trygve nodded and looked around. "why are you out?"

"just got into town, I'm meeting some friends here before he regroup" Sayori took a deep breath as she peered around the corner before seeing a valkyruie walked away from her when she took her chance slowly she crept up and raised her Naginata before she brought it down, slicing into the Valkyries neck. Sayori brought her down to her knees and in a quick jerk as blood ran down from her neck and she dropped down dead.

Joan waited till the raider got closer as she leapt from her cover and ran both her dagger into his torso before she pulled them out and drove the dagger into his shoulder before she ran her sword from the right, severing his head. dropping his body.

"How many are coming?" Trygve looked at her axes and smiled.

"around 30, heard about a small town in the Myre ripe for the pickings. The berserker got a little antsy as she smiled. Trygve looked over to the gates as she followed him, slowly he got to her side and reached over to her side pulling her axe.

"I think I hear something at the gates!" the berserker began to run off as Higur clamped down on the axe as it pulled from its ring. Trygve aimed as she began to run off and threw the axe. The axe slammed into her back getting her to drop immediately as Trygve walked over to the others and helped raised the gate. Sayori looked around seeing nobody as appeared before she noticed the small bell near the coast and looked to the other two with both hands on focused raising the gate.

"let the know we have the shipyards" Sayori nodded as she ran for the bell but stopped in her tracks as she watched a woman walking sprinting for her with what looked like a mallet in one hand. Sayori pulled the Naginata from her back and reered back just in time for the women to scream loudly swinging it from the left side. Sayori caught it in time before she threw her back and against a wall looking over to the others still focused on the gate. Sayori swung from the top landing a good cut across her exposed chest, nicking the wrappings underneath her surcoat before she charged Sayori. The hammer came from her right as Sayori blocked it but felt the punch that came as a follow up, the wind left her gut as she reered back in pain feeling the sting as the hammer came from the top smashing into her mask sending pieces everywhere. Sayori shook the stars from her eyes and readied herself striking with light stabs from the top, then the left. Each strike hit making the women hesitate as her shoulder and side now seemed to bleed more then they should. Sayori watched as she wound up an attack from the right and caught it with the staff before she took a step forwards and to the left swiping as she did. The blade came into contact with her stmach spilling out her guts as the woman dropped to her knees and tried to pile them back inside of herself before Sayori's blade came back down from the left slicing her head off in one fell sweep. Sayori took a few deep breaths noticing her mask laid on the ground in pieces before she ran over to the bell and rang it a good few time.s The trio ran down the walkway to the dock line as boat after boat came from the darkness. William lead the first one as he jumped off onto the stone in his full plate with yellow and black standards before he almost ran to Sayori.

"we ran into a small problem before you arrived, but it was solved" Higur stepped off the boat as he looked at Sayori.

"what problem?" Sayori led to the two men to the women who was still on the ground the blood in her neck dripping over the side of the wall and now dripping from the top into the water below. Higur knealt down as he looked at her clothing and hammer before he looked over to Sayori.

"she's a follower of Hulda" William took off his helmet as he handed Sayori her white mask, letting her slide it on before they snapped to Higur.

"who's hilda?"

"a leader of the World serpent covenant, a cult convinced the world will end"

"why is she here?"

"I don't know but its nothing to be concerned with for now, lets get the coast secured and the village before we make any other plans"

"agreed Tonight, we make our first steps" Sayori nodded as Higur and he followed William to the village.

 **As always feel free to leave any comments or reviews its always welcomed, I hope to any one who's reading this your feeling okay with the COVID-19 going around, and aside from the general things I hope you have a great day and ill try to get the next chapter soon**


	12. Chapter 12 Honor bound

**I do not own the rights to For honor, That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Honor Bound

Two weeks later

William slammed into the rock as he looked right at the sword edging closer to his chest, the Warlord driving it closer looked at him with fire as he dropped his shield and gripped the pommel of his sword trying to get an edge on him, William held his sword keeping the cross guard of his enemy away just enough it didn't puncture his armor when he slid it oto the side and brought his hilt to the warlords face.

William grabbed the warlord; he dug his gauntlet into the crook of his armor and threw him into the same rock wall before he brought his sword down. William grabbed hold of the middle of the blade, gripping hard as he brought the pommel close to him before he struck the warlord with it hearing a crack the body dropped just in time for William to see a spear coming right for him. it sank into the rock next to him missing his head by just inches as a Valkyrie came charging up to him screaming loudly before she caught him with her shield forcing him to slam into the hard rock. The wind escaped Williams chest as his he felt the stone wall behind him as he fought hard to keep the Valkyrie off him. he tore the shield away from her and smashed it over her head, sending her backwards clutching her skull, William walked over to the spear in the wall and ripped it out before he tossed at her feet and grabbed his sword, spinning it ready for her this time. She took the spear and grabbed her shield before she readied herself for the fight.

They slowly walked around for a moment before she made the first move. William moved his sword to his right as she came from the left, William barley moved as sparked ignited from the contact. William step closer and brought a move from the top down catching the edge of her shield before he braced and slammed into her with his shoulder catching her off guard long enough to get some moves past her. the cuts on her side were deep making her look at him with an anger before she pulled a small flask out and tossed it onto the ground. Ben inhaled a deep breath before he sprinted out of the radius and rolled just in time as flames erupted between them William popped his neck as the small of flesh burning and screams filled his orifices. William looked behind him as the Valkyrie was trying very hard to stand in one place her screams saying she wanted to run before she finally caved in and ran, falling off the cliffs close by. William stood up and tightened the grip on his sword as he looked around trying to focus on anything when the horns sounded, and people ran in a frenzy.

William walked along the path until he got into the ruined tower seeing the Vikings running back to the keep before the massive doors slammed. William slid his sword in the scabbard as he watched men cheering and others running or throwing down their weapons hoping they will be spared. Emily and Kastumoto walked up behind him as they put their own weapons away.

"looks like we won" Kastumoto said as he took his helmet off.

"For now, we still need to get through the gates, and get the siege equipment through"

Emily took her own helmet off as she popped her neck. "do we have a plan?" William nodded as he took a deep breath.

"get word to Higur and get him to get word to whoever's in charge, see if they wont talk with us about letting us in or through" William looked over to Kastumoto who nodded and walked leaving William and Emily alone. William looked over the battlefield as Gregor and Sayori came over the hill, William smiled in his helmet before he looked over to the ladder and went down. Emily stood there and sighed as she put her helmet back on before she stopped and looked at William who was looking at her.

"get the camps set up and round up any wounded or anyone still outside the keeps walls" Emily stood silent as William went down before she tightened the grip on her sword and went down the stairs. Gregor slammed his halberd in the ground and took his a deep breath as William walked up to them.

"when I I saw you get grabbed by that warlord, thought you met your fate" William shook his head and looked over to Sayori who held her Naginata in her left hand. And moved her right hand into the fold of her robes.

"I'm alright, just a little scraped"

"Need the surgeon?" William held his hand.

"nothing to serious I'd imagine" Gregor nodded as William looked to the massive doors of the keep as Higur and some of his followers walked right up and began to shout, getting someone's attention.

"until we get a hold of someone on the inside get set up, tents, food or sleep and be ready" Gregor and Sayori both nodded as William walked away.

Hours later.

The sun had died down as William finally took off his helmet and walked towards his tent. Higur had yet to return but he was able to speak with the keeps commander so now it was just a waiting game. William sighed as he set down his helmet on a table on the far side and began to take off his chest armor as he poured a mug of yellow liquid, William brought it up to his nose and smelled it, the liquid smelled of honey and milk as he smirked and took a swig of the honeyed mead before he set it down and leaned on the table feeling the relief of not wearing his heavy plate. Shuffling behind him made William sighed as he grabbed the mug and turned, seeing Emily walking over to him, a smile on her face, her armor wasn't in sight as she walked up to him, in just her trousers and basic shirt, her boots near his bed as she untucked her shirt.

"you've been gone for hours" William took another swig from his cup as he looked at her.

"going through a battlefield and helping the wounded and rounding up prisoners will keep you busy" Emily walked right up to him as she placed a hand on his chest, reaching and sliding her hand into his shirt William grunted as she did before he took another swig.

"are you not at least happy to see me?" William took a deep breath as he set his cup down and took her hand out of his shirt and grabbed the cup and finished the mead before he picked up the pitcher and poured another. Emily's smiled dropped as she looked at him serious now. "I thought this would've been a happy surprise" William walked past her as he drank from the cup and set it down next to a large map with little figures dotted across it.

"My bed will be a happy surprise" Emily looked at him with a smile of disbelief before she walked over.

"we haven't spoken in weeks, since the docks, we haven't been intimate in months"

"being on campaign will do that, and last I remembered you were the one who walked away on the deck of the ship so do not be blaming me for a choice you made" Emily clenched her fist as she looked at him. William set the cup down again and leaned onto the table, looking over the map of valkenhiem.

"I haven't felt you in so long" Emily crept up behind William as she slid her hands onto his shoulders before she retracted them and walked away. William looked at the map as he heard something land on the ground. William looked behind him and noticed as a pair of trousers were balled up by his feet before he looked back seeing Emily walking back up to him in nothing but her shirt, draped over past her waist and past her ass hiding anything anyone would've seen. "I've missed you" William felt her hands on him, sliding up underneath his arms and grabbed ahold of him. William sighed as he stood up and moved his hands on hers. Emily began to smile as William squeezed her hands but stopped when he took them off his shirt and moved them away.

"Emily not now" William felt the anger behind him as he looked at the map before he stood up and turned around. Emily stood there shaking her head and smiled in anger as she looked at him.

"I haven't been fucked in weeks you haven't fucked me in weeks" William took the cup from the table and took a long sip and looked at her.

"we are in the aftermath of a battle, and we are waiting for Higur to return with any news, why do you think right now is the time to fuck?" Emily balled up her fist as she gripped the hem of her shirt.

"we've been on the road for months, we haven't been with each other since the boats and both of us have had enough tension to kill a small castle, do you not want me?"

"what I want is sleep before Higur comes back" Emily took a deep breath as she walked away, grabbing her pants before she slid back into them and walked over to the bed. William shook his head as he took another drink from his cup. Emily didn't say a word as she slammed her feet back into her boots and looked at William.

"you spend more time with the people we used to fight then with the people you use to call ally"

"they are our allies"

"they aren't mine" William put the cup down and walked over to her. he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before he rubbed his eyes.

"we've been on the road for months, before that, I searched for you, Gregor and any survivors of the coast keep and for two months in the swamps and the myre. My life was saved twice by the people I used to call enemy, I spent a year in the debt to someone I hate because it meant the freedom of you and now they see the opportunity to eliminate a crazed monster who's own men hate him and you still cant see what this means" William grabbed her shoulders and shook trying to get her to listen to reason. Emily shrugged him off and looked at him before she rolled up her sleeves.

"you used to be something" William threw his hands up in frustration as he walked over to the table. "I'm sorry I can't see them as anything other than enemy's but I can't trust them more then you do"

"THEN LEAVE!" William spun around and threw his hand to the opening in his tent. "THE WAY IS CLEAR AND NO ONE WILL STOP YOU" Emily was taken back by the words as she took a step back. William rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"if you can't see the bigger picture then I don't know why you followed me this far… Emily, I… I can't expect you to be here if you can't trust me or those who are fighting with you" Emily tried to hold back tears as she held her hands up to her mouth. William sighed as he looked at her. "you went through something other then I did when you left the keep, but you have to much hate to let anything else in, and if we are to be something more…" William stepped closer as she began to let the tears pour. "then I need to know you have something other then hate for the people in our company" Emily took another step back as William looked at her with sorrow. "I wont force you to leave the camp, or stop you if you want to leave, but leave my tent Emily, please" William went back to the table with the map as she ran from the tent.

William laid down on his bed as the minutes turned to hours, Higur was still dealing with the people inside and he had gave into the thought of sleep allowing himself to fade from reality for a few hours. He took a deep sigh as he looked at the opening of his tent, wanting someone to come in, just anyone but gave up and turned his head to the side.

The tent was dark as he opened his eyes, the white ceiling was even black as he heard footsteps made him throw the beddings off him and quietly made his way to his sword. He unsheathed the blade and readied himself in a stance before a large bootstep outside made him curious. "Its just me Wolf" William lowered his guard at the sound of the thick Scottish brough Laughing outside his tent flap. William grabbed the scabbard next to him and threw his sword into is as Higur walked in with a smile and stumbled slightly.

"are you drunk?" Higur nodded as he sat down in a chair next to William and looked at him.

"the commander has agreed to let us pass through, he does ask though as in return we let them leave in peace, and return any survivors when they do leave the fort"

"they have no fealty?" Higur shook his head as William walked over to the pitcher and poured two cup s full.

"Ivar employed them to watch the fort in this event, but he kept them under his thumb out of fear, that's how he amassed his horde, killed any who opposed and took what they had by force" William sighed as he handed a cup to Higur.

"I figured, how long are we giving them to evacuate?"

"they have two days to get everyone in a shape tp leave, I was surprised in them." William took a large swig as he looked at Higur. "one of the few things the commander wanted was to just go home, he didn't even want the fort, he just wants to see with dog" William smirked and chuckled as he took a swig from his cup.

"I can relate to that, being far away from anything you know or want, its all they can think about sometimes" Hignur looked at William with some small knowledge of what he was speaking of before he smiled.

"long for the things you want but know you cant have" William nodded as he sat down on the edge of his bed and downed his drink.

"I told Emily how I felt"

"so you ended it with her?" William nodded as he walked to the pitcher.

"if she cant trust the people here trying to help then what's the point? I cant be with someone with that much distrust and anger hiding away" Higur nodded as he stood up and wobbled over to the table and placed his cup down.

"you remember the dight we had on the bridge?" William nodded. "I was more impressed with how much trust you had in your enemy, anyone else would've just attacked and prayed they beat me or someone else, but you took the moment to meet me and that takes more trust and courage then ive ever seen" William nodded as he looked at Higur who held his hand out. William clasped wrists and shook as he looked at the smiling man in a kilt. "I shall leave you to your night, ill see you tomorrow yes?" William nodded as Higur left his tent and went to his own, leaving him alone again.

The night was cold and quiet, nothing could make a sound as the night stood still. William woke up with a small shiver as he walked to the middle of his tent, looking for the fire pit and sighed when he realized it died off, he knelt down and threw a good amount of logs into the pit before he took the small kindle-box right next to it. He felt the cold creep up on his fingers making it take several more minutes to get a fire lit but when it did William almost jumped up and danced feeling the heat already begin to do its job.

Gregor sat down at a medium bonfire in the middle of the tent circle, he sat there out of his armor, but threw a fur and a few blankets on himself and sat on the edge near his tent when the flaps to one tent came open and Emily walked out struggling to walk properly before she sat down on a small bench. Gregor looked at her and shrugged as he saw her finish off a large mug of something as set it down.

"is everything alright?" Gregor took the top of the furs off his head and felt a cold breeze hit his face. Emily looked over to him, Gregor looked at her and noticed her eyes were puffy, her nose looked red and still runny. Overall she looked like a mess.

"I cant make sense of it Gregor, he's changed and I cant make the sense I need to keep him" Gregor looked at her nodding, unsure how to proceed. "he told me I have to much hate, and that I shouldn't be here if cant see the bigger picture"

Gregor stood up and walked over to Emily before he sat down. "William is on the verge of something that hasn't happened since the Warden Commander and Holden Cross were still alive, Ivar is the bigger threat then anything else."

"But how… how can I forgive what they've done" Gregor looked at her and made her look at him.

"you think I've forgiven Higur for attacking the keep and forcing us to leave? Because I promise you I don't, but I'm working with him, we're working past it so that we can deal with the monster who made us leave, the monster who forced Higur and his men into s war they didn't want" Gregor stood up and caught out of the corner of his eye someone sneak out of one tent, go around the edge of camp and go into another. "we all have choices to make Emily, I'm choosing to put my anger aside, what will you do" Emily stood up and looked at Gregor before she nodded and walked back into her tent. Gregor looked to the tent the figure went into and walked close by. Slowly Gregor walked along the line until he stopped and heard what they said.

"what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have shown it's just" Gregor leaned in and listened a little closer. "the cold is a little too much for me"

"I know what you mean, this is the second fire I've lit tonight"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind letting in, if only to help against the cold"

"what would they say if they found you here" a small chuckle escaped one of them but was stifled as the speaking got quieter. Gregor walked away from the tent and to the entrance flaps before he cleared his throat and walked inside.

Gregor looked inside the tent and cleared his throat again as he looked to the center of the room and noticed William sitting next to a roaring fire, and Sayori on the other side of the fire, her mask still covered her face but other then than a simple kimono covered her other then some furs and blankets over her.

"Gregor, I thought you were asleep" Sayori looked around and took a deep breath before she took off her mask. and smiled at him.

"I couldn't sleep, the cold is taking a toll I guess" William stood up and grabbed the pitcher and held it out to him.

"would you like something to drink?" Gregor smiled as he nodded as William went back for another cup and handed it to Gregor before he poured it full. "the colds talking it's toll on both of us as well"

"so I would understand as to why I would Kastumoto, still don't know the story with you, Sayori" Sayori took a drink from her cup and looked to William who poured another cup for himself.

"I was running from a rival when I stumbled onto William, we exchanged some choice words and after saving his life, we traveled through to the Myre together" Gregor nodded as he took a seat next to her and took a swig from his cup.

"Higur came back and gave some good news" Gregor looked over to William who sat down across the way. "the commander of the keep has agreed to let us through if we give them two days to get what they need, including the survivors we have and they'll give the fort over" Gregor nodded and smiled through his thick beard.

"who's staying behind to man the fort?" William took a sip before he looked at the fire.

"are you volunteering? Gregor laughed as he shook his head.

"fuck no, I just want to know who's the poor sod to stay behind" Sayori and William both chuckled as he shrugged.

"I was going to ask tomorrow when we had a head count who's still with us… we did lose some people today" Gregor nodded as he leaned forward and looked at the fire.

"good men and women" they all nodded as Gregor looked over to Sayori and looked at the scar across her face. "so if I'm allowed to ask, did you get that in combat?" William looked over to her with a curious look on his face. Sayori unfazed nodded as she downed the rest of her cup and re-poured a new one before she looked at Gregor.

"a nemesis the same I was running from when I found William, Honda gave it to me the second time we met on the field" Gregor looked at it and smiled.

"glad to see it didn't stop you" Sayori held her cup up as Gregor did the same before, they both took a sip. William stood up and finished his cup and set it down on the table behind him.

"well maybe with the heat and some mead in me I can get to sleep" Gregor and Sayori both stood up and finished what was in their cup before Gregor nodded and held his hand out to William.

"tomorrow then" William clasped his wrist with Gregors before he turned to leave the tent. William walked over to his bed and kicked his boots off. Gregor and Sayori both left the tent and walked a short way away before Gregor stopped and turned around to face Sayori. Sayori stopped and looked at Gregor through the slits in her mask.

He got a little closer to her and leaned in close as to make sure no ears could hear him.

"I didn't mean to intrude into anything between the two of you" Sayori took a step back and flinched before she shook her head. "Sayori, you don't go out of your way to not be seen and lift up the back of a tent if you went in simply because you cant sleep" Sayori clenched her fist and seemed on edge. "don't mistake this for malice, in my eyes you make a very clever pair, just make sure you stay careful… at least for now" Sayori's fist unclenched as Gregor smiled.

"how long have you known"

"you went out of your way to help him rally allies and an army of samurai and knight's, I knew when I saw you and Kastumoto first ride into Ashfield." Sayori looked around seeing no one was around. "Don't worry, as long as you both are happy, I won't tell a soul" Sayroi was taken back as she looked around again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" Gregor smiled as he gave her a small hug and looked at her.

"are your feelings true?" Sayori didn't even flinch as she nodded and looked at the tent. "then what are you waiting for?" Sayori chuckled as she slowly turned around and almost ran back inside the tent.

William heard the tent flap open as Sayori walked back inside and remove her mask revealing a smile on her lips, William smiled back as she walked closer.

"so about getting warm for the night" Sayori began to blush as she removed the cloak and furs letting her figure show off through the kimono before she dropped it and revealed every curve and form. William sat up and grabbed ahold of his shirt tossing it off his torso as Sayori walked over and from the foot of the bed she crawled closer to William. Sayori crawled to William's side and dove under the bedding before William towered over her and clashed his lips to hers.

Sayori moaned slightly in Williams mouth as she slid her hand onto his chest before he did the same. William cupped one of Sayori's massive breasts and began to grab and slightly pull but nothing to rough. Sayori gasped as she moved her hand down from his chest and into his pants grabbing ahold of his member as William pinched her nipple.

"please not so rough" William nodded as he slipped his tongue into her mouth before she pulled away. "hold on" William pulled away and looked at her for a moment. "let me get something to drink and ill return" William smiled and moved his hand to her cheek and nodded. Sayori walked over to the pitcher of mead and smiled seeing a small amount left. She didn't even get a cup as she pressed her lips to the pitcher and finished the remaining mead and felt the heat go to her cheeks. Sayori set the pitcher down and turned back to bed, releasing her hair letting her dark brown hair go past her shoulders and began laughing as she looked to the bed and saw William fast asleep leaning on the bed frame. She walked over to the shirt William discarded and threw it on before she walked over to the pants the let drop and slid those on and ran to the bed.

William woke up for a moment seeing the fire burning, the heat still filling his tent and looked to his left and noticed Sayori fast asleep facing away from him. William grabbed a pillow and lowered it onto the bed before he grabbed Sayori's waist and Pulling her into his embrace, he ran an arm over her waist and was surprised when she turned around and nuzzled her face into his chest still fast asleep. William smiled as he smelt her hair getting a deep smell of smoke and something sweet before sleep took ahold of him once more.

William woke up in the morning alone, his bed was cold just as the rest of his tent was. He climbed out of bed and slid his feet into his boots before he grabbed the shirt laying on his bed. William slid into it and came face to face with a blast of the smoke and sweet smell from the night before and smiled to himself before the tent flaps opened. Gregor walked inside and looked right at William.

"we have a head count of who survived" William stood up and walked over to the larger table and grabbed ahold of his sword and walked out following Gregor. They walked out and noticed as Kastumoto held a list. William looked around seeing Himura and Higur as Sayori yawned stepping out of her tent and looked around. William took the list from Kastumoto and looked it over before he looked over the people around him. Kastumoto to the right and allowed Sayori to walk up. William looked back down at the list and looked over to Kastumoto.

"who do you trust to keep this from getting beck into Ivars hands?" Emily walked out right as Kasumoto looked over to his left and pointed over to Himura who nodded and stepped up.

"t would be a pleasure" Himura pounded his arm onto his chest as William and Kastumoto did the same. Higur stepped up and looked over to the gates of the keep and then back to the others.

"well, we still have a day"

"agreed, I would suggest you and Himura choose who will stay behind with him and we will go from there once we get through the fort" William walked back into his tent as Gregor Sayori and Emily all walked in after him. William walked over and grabbed the side belt and buckled his longsword and scabbard into place as he moved it around his torso and looked over to his armor.

"we still have a day to wait fro the Vikings to give up the keep, in the meantime I want the prisoners taken care of and make sure they're alive and well for the exchange" Gregor nodded as he walked out of the tent. "Sayori, how many do we have wounded?"

"twenty two have met in the afterlife, while another seventeen have wounds but can live"

"good, please make sure they stay behind in the fort with Himura, and see if we cant word or get some people to make sure they go home, if they cant fight I don't want them to slow us down or to worry about fighting some othertime, once that's done come back please I need something else done" Sayori smiled under her mask and walked out of the tent, leaving William and Emily alone.

"you seem better rested" William sighed and nodded as he sat down and moved some logs around into the fire pit.

"so do you" Emily nodded as she wrapped the cloak and fur around her a little more, trying to fight the cold.

"are you willing to talk about yesterday?" William bent down and began to try and get another fire going as she sat down. William nodded as he continued with the fire. "I'm sorry for my part in everything" William looked up with sorrow on his face.

"as am I, I didn't mean to upset you but with everything that happened it was har-" Emily held up her hand and smiled slightly as the fire started and William sat down next to her.

"I know, the battle and everything after you don't have to apologize, but I do need to say something" William nodded as he closed his mouth to let her speak. "I was out of line, its hard for me to look at someone like Sayori or Kastumoto and not think they want something else, but I also know that when we left and you stayed, something changed" Emily held her hands out to the fire. "you had to become someone else to survive, you went from being you, to being a tool for them and you learned" Emily moved one of her hands over to Williams and took it, Squeezing it hard as she looked over at him.

"you became a new man, In a way. but that's someone I cant see yet" William looked at Emily's face, tears staring to form. "and as much as I care for you, I cant be with you right now, I know that" William squeezed her hand back as a few tears streamed down her face. Emily wiped them off her cheeks and smiled at William. "I'll follow you, to the ends of the earth, always you know that" William nodded as she looked at him. "but I know we can't be anything as much as I want to fight that we cant" Emily placed her forehead on his as she closed her eyes and let more tears fall William felt her place her lips on his, her sweet taste on his before she broke it off and took her hands away. "If you'll allow me, ill stay and fight for you" William smiled as he outstrached his hands, Emily took this and took the embrace willingly.

"of course I will, I couldn't ask for any other sword women by my side, least of all one of my best friends" Emily smiled as she broke off the hug and stood up.

"well, what can I do around the camp?" William smirked as he stood up.

"aside from be ready for a fight in case it happens. Nothing just be here when we are ready to move out" Emily nodded as she stepped out of the tent leaving William alone.

The rest of the time went surprisingly smoothly, William tried everything in order to stop any boredom but with the main forces waiting for the move into the keep, everybody was either on edge or trying to stop wondering minds. William left his tent and walked along the edges of the camp close by, he walked around with a hand on his hilt, looking around for something but nothing popped up when he noticed Sayori walking away from the camp in full gear over to the high tower, William felt his stomach turn as he looked at her but followed far enough not to alert her or anyone. The air was still as William rounded a massive rock in the way and herd grunting and yelling. William slowly walked over to the wall and unsheathed his blade and readied himself before he charged up the steps and stopped as he noticed Sayori jumping at the sight of him, dropping her weapon. William lowered his own and looked at Sayori with worry before he realized she was alone, most likely sparring.

"I heard yelling and grunting I thought you were fighting" Sayori shook her head and chuckled as she grabbed her Naginata.

"just trying to keep sharp and wait out the day" William put his sword away as Sayori embedded the spear into the floorboards.

"I know the feeling; I've re-polished my gear and repainted my armor at least twice now" Sayroi took off her hat and mask as she walked over to William.

"I'm sorry for leaving before dawn: William smiled as she looked around and made sure nobody was around before she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. William looked into her deep blue eyes and pressed his forehead to hers before he leaned back and looked at her.

"It was a surprise but I do understand, I apologize for falling asleep before we could… well I'm sorry I fell asleep" Sayori laughed as she swayed in his arms, his fingers gripped ahold of her waist.

"we had just survived a massive battle. I'm surprised the adrenaline lasted as long as it did" William smiled as he cleared his throat.

"well if your really wanting to change that, we could occupy a few hours later today, or tonight if that would be a better… opportunity" Sayori gave William a devious smile as she slowly closed the gap between them and clashed her lips with his. William gave into her and kissed her passionately back before they both pulled away and broke off any contact. William looked at her for a moment before he looked at her mask and hat, before he winked at her and took his blade, still in the scabbard and tied a good amount of cloth around the bade, making sure it was still and wouldn't come loose before he spun it and got into position. "by the way, what was in your hair, I smelled smoke and then something sweet to try to block that out" Sayori tried to hide a giggle but failed as she looked at him, picking up her Naginata in the process.

"water with apples and cheery blossoms soaked inside, I clean my hair with it, the smoke is from the charred wood, I use it to blacken" Sayori ran a hand on the side of her hair, careful not to disturb the ties and knots before she showed him her hand, slightly blackened by the charcoal William nodded as he moved his sword onto his right forearm and went into his top stance.

"willing to do a little sparing?" Sayori smiled as she grabbed her mask and hat before she thought for a moment before she undid the bindings around her wrists, her sleeves expanding and freely flowing before she tied the bindings around her blade.

"would this suffice or would you like extra protection" William shook his head as he spun his blade around.

"I think ill live" Sayori chuckled as she charged him.

Later that night.

William ran a hand though Sayori's hair as they laid in bed. The fire in the room keeping them warm as she rested on top of his chest.

"when I asked if you wanted to continue anything, I didn't imagine you wanted to lay here fully clothed. Sayori laughed as she drew a circle on his chest.

"did you know your heartbeat is slighting faster right now"

"I have a stunning beauty on top of me, who would be calm in a time like this" She smiled as she ran her hand into his shirt and closed her eyes, William felt the power of sleep hit him faster than he realized and before he knew it the two of them had let sleep drift them off somewhere else.

Two days later.

William, Gregor, Higur and Emily all rounded the corner of the gauntlet the massive stone heads struck intimidation and caution as they walked past them, but William looked around concerned. It was too quiet; the Vikings had fought them every step of the way and it made him think when it hit him. an arrow slammed into his shoulder and forced him to take a knee before he broke it. A horn sounded as the gates in the courtyard opened, arrows flew around as they all ran to cover and tried to move.

"AMBUSH!" William grabbed his sword and ran up the steps, knowing the fight just started.

 **As always feel free to leave feedback or leave any comments its always welcome and appreciated, I look forward to writing the next chapter and I hope everyone is staying safe amidst everything that's happening and have a good one!**


	13. Chapter 13 A Cornered Wolf

**I do not own the rights to For Honor, Having said that Enjoy!**

Chapter 13. A Corned Wolf

Arrows flew Past William and Emily as they ran up the stairs into the fishing hut. William tripped and slammed into the ground as Emily ran in and grabbed him off the ground.

"your shoulder!" William noticed the blood trickling down from the stump of the arrow and shook his head.

"we have more pressing matters, getting through this alive should be the current issue" Emily tried to take a better look at the wound but William brushed her off and spun his sword as he looked around, Gregor and Higur weren't with them as William looked out seeing people scrambling to get out the way. Emily looked behind them and tapped his shoulder. William spun around and readied his sword as he noticed a Raider and Berserker chuckled to themselves as they charged Emily and William.

Higur and Gregor ducked underneath one of the drop bridges. Higur looked to his left and tapped Gregor's shoulder.

"the ladder!" Gregor nodded as they clambered up the ladder and jumped up to look around, Gregor climbed up the ladder and looked over to the bridge and took a deep breath before he charged at the archers. Higur smiled as he followed in suit. Gregor slammed the end of his spike into the first Arvher catching the others attention just in time for Higur to slam his sword right through the torso of another.

William caught the end of the massive Dane axe by hilt of his sword and made it follow doen and slam into the wood before he headbutted the raider who looked like he was wearing another mans face. Emily tossed one of the axes from the berserker aside as she slid her sword right into his ribcage. William winced under his helmet as the Raider shrugged the hit off and did it to him slamming the metal right into his forehead. In a daze William watched careful as the raider from the side but switched his motion and slammed the bottom of the axe into William head again. He watched the cycle until he watched him make a tell again getting William to catch his axe. The head slammed into the floorboards hard as William game at him with an uppercut knocking the raider off balance forcing him to back up into a post behind him. William brought his sword above his head as he brought it down. The raider raised a hand to stop but it didn't work as the sword sliced right through his forearm before it landed right into his bicep.

Gregor was taken back in force as a warlord took him with his shield as Higur caught him just in time. He caught a hold of the warlord by the neck and threw him back as Gregor fell down in front of him. Higur held out his hand which Gregor took as he was taken off the ground. Higur patted him on the back as the warlord got up himself and looked at the two in anger, more then it seemed we was before. Higur heard running as he looked up at the bridge and saw a shaman at the end of the bridge smiling a wicked smile and looked to her right. Higurs eyes grew wide as she sidestepped to the right and pulled some sort of lever getting Higur to roll back just time for the bodies and the Warlord to scream in surprise as he dropped down the cliff side to the rocks and icy water below. The shaman laughed as she watched Higur and Gregor almost pace back and forth as she walked away and out of sight. Gregor placed a hand on his shoulder getting Higurs attention.

"thanks" Higur nodded as he looked over to the other side. "looks like we can get over there, lets see if we can get across. Hignur nodded as he followed the massive man over another bridge and smiled as they surprisingly saw William and Emily running out and over to the bridge. Before they stopped and looked at the two new arrivals.

"didn't see what happened to you too, thought you would still be down there" Gregor shook his head as Higur readjusted the massive claymore on his shoulder.

"we're still here William no worries about that" William nodded as he looked at his shoulder and winced before he pointed to the other side.

"we need to get to the gates and push through, ill stay here with the main force and hold the line in the kill lane, Gregor, you and the others get to the top and make sure they can't retreat or hold up behind the gates. So, we can roll the main force through." Gregor and Emily nodded as they ran off, as William was about to run back the way to the lower levels when he was stopped by Higur.

"the Shaman, she's dangerous" William removed his helmet and looked Higur in the eye.

"in what way?"

"Bjura is more of an animal rather then human, she will use every trick she has if it means getting you on the ground"

"How do you know her?"

"we had seen each other on the battlefield and the aftermath of each other's work" William nodded as he put his helmet back on and the two men went about their jobs.

William looked around as Vikings came right up to him before he began to make short work of them. none of them seemed to stack up to a real threat for him before they all seemed to spread like a wave revealing two different threats. William looked at a Shaman who seemed more content with just growling and looking at him while she licked her lips and then the Warlord following her beat his sword against his shield be he spun it around and readied himself. William pulled his sword from his side and readied himself before he felt a slight twinge of pain in his shoulder. The Warlord came first as he jumped at William, his sword coming down right at him as the shaman stood up and readied herself. William overpowered the warlord as he brought his sword to match his attackers, sliding past some of the armor on his chest easily enough to cut him, how deep was still unclear but he still made his mark.

The shaman leapt and screamed as she slammed her whole weight into William knocking him off balance and into the stone wall behind him. William saw her axe coming from the right and tried to move before he noticed the warlords sword coming from the other side as well. William moved his sword to parry the Warlord as he braced his side feeling the axe slam against his chest armor before she pulled it away and screamed again before she pulled back and reared onto her haunches ready to spring again. William slammed his head onto the Warlords knocking him away just in time to stop the Shaman's axe again this time getting her face to face.

"Shaman kill… shaman kill knight!" William threw her off him as he caught his breath and looked at the two relentless enemies in front of him. he looked back at the wall behind him and looked at the amount of blood he was losing before he slammed his sword into the ground for a moment causing the warlord and shaman to stand in momentary silence as he took his helmet off, his dark almost black brown hair matted to his head as blood trickled down and he picked his sword up before he rolled his neck getting it to pop in at least four places.

William looked at the Shaman with fury and anger as he pointed his sword at her then the Warlord.

The shaman took a step back as the warlord moved in slowly. William unfazed by him spun his sword before the warlord came down from the top. The shaman charged William and was about to leap before William parried the warlord again and grabbed his chest before he tossed him in the way of the Shaman and knocked them into each other, sending them to the ground. William brought his blade down as the shaman moved just in time for the blade to pierce through and slam into the ground underneath the warlord. He screamed in pain as William twisted his blade before he ripped it out and pointed it to the shaman who grew slightly frantic. William felt a sting in his shoulder as he decided it was enough and went onto the offensive as he charged the shaman, his sword coming right down as the shaman barley had enough time to move to the right, William brought the sword down and spun as the sword leapt from the ground and right at the shaman who again moved just in the nick of time. William began to arch into a heavy attack but stopped, getting another stinging feeling in his back, the shaman was taken back as she looked in slight horror before William shrugged the pain off and caught the shaman as she sidestepped again, William grabbed ahold of her and tossed her behind him, knocking into the stone wall.

William acted extremely fast as he grabbed ahold of the bleeding Viking on the ground, raising him to his feet before he tossed him onto the shaman pinning her onto the wall and then the ground.

Sayori and Kastumoto ran through the gauntlet, past the massive stone faces and into the small funnel into the main half circle hearing steel clash and grunts. They ran ahead of the reinforcements as the began to watch William walking over to the pinned Shaman the fear setting into her face before William took a deep breath and raised his sword above the two and slammed it into the Warlord again, the man screamed as he was stabbed once more before the shaman screamed herself, the blade piercing through the bigger body and into hers. William pulled it out and grabbed ahold of the body, tossing ot off the shaman he grabbed her off the ground and threw her back into the wall. Blood trickled from his shoulder and her stomach as William kicked her knocking her down and forcing her to slide down as she sat on the wall. William raised his sword from his right side as he swept it slicing right through her neck and forcing her head to drop.

Sayori looked at William with concern, the blood had reached his hips as it stained his standards before she cleared her throat the reinforcement running past them to clash with a fresh batch of Vikings as the began to skirmish the battlefield. William straightened himself out but stopped as he felt the pain in his back. Sayori and Kastumoto walked over to William, Kastumoto raised his hand to other people behind him.

"get the surgeon!" William shook his head as he felt very lightheaded for a moment.

"I'm fine"

"no, you're not my friend"

"just a little bleeding, I'll live" Kastumoto looked over to Sayori who nodded in approval.

"William, you have three arrows in your back" William took a step back as Kastumoto walked behind him and placed a slight touch on two points in his back making him wince.

"that's two"

"the third is broken" Sayori looked at William as she took off her mask nodding confirming what was just said as three black arrows stuck out of Williams back, two intact as the third was broken off at the middle but still attached by the smallest splinters. William nodded as he put his sword in his scabbard before he fell forwards.

Emily ran along side Gregor as they charged up the line and into the gates behind the kill area just in time as the gates shut right behind Higur who came up the rear. They looked around and dove for cover behind some crates as Vikings were everywhere behind the gates. Emily looked over her shoulder as higur looked above some crates and shrugged it off and walked out behind them.

"what are you doing?" Gregor whispered as Higur winked at them and smiled as he walked closer to the other Vikings and acted normal. Emily and Gregor looked at him as walked over to the stairs leading up to the gate controls. Gregor readjusted on his heel causing his armor to clink together, stopping a raider from going to the gate forcing him to look around. Gregor looked to Emily and gestured for her sword before he took it and half handed it ready to strike. Higur walked up with no effort as the two Vikings on top of the controls looked at him and nodded. Before they heard a horn sound and they went back to work on the controls. The gates swung open as people poured in and others ran out, Gregor cursed under his breath as the raider remained and came closer.

Gregor readied himself as the raider came around the crate and looked over to the two of them sitting there. Gregor lunged and struck at the raider, landing the tip of the blade right into the raiders neck forcing a gurgle of blood to drip from his mouth as he began to fall. Gregor and Emily both caught the man and dragged him out of sight hoping nobody looked over to where they wre as the gates began to close but stopped. They both looked up at the sight of Higur fist fighting one of the men next to the winch's as the other was trying to slide off his sword.

"fuck" Gregor leapt from the crates, his halberd in hand as he charged up the way making sure that any extra Vikings didn't join the fight on Higur. Emily rounded the crates and clashed her sword with a Valkyrie just in time to stop her from striking Gregor in the back. Emily deflected the spear and came from the right as she hit the Valkyries shield, lodging it deep into the shield before she yanked the shield away from her. Emily ripped her sword free and charged the Valkyrie, she brought her sword down right into her shoulder blade. She brought her sword out of her shoulder and grabbed ahold of her bringing in right into her chest before she let her body drop to the floor. Emily began to walk away as she felt something rip into her leg forcing her to yelp in pain.

Gregor slammed the end of his Halberd into the back of a foot soldier causing him to howl in pain before he was taken from the ground and thrown of his shoulder. Gregor ran up to Higur just in time for the man he was fighting, fell from the third story right onto the ground with a thud.

"we need to get the gates up" Gregor nodded as he put his Halberd on a beam close by and grabbed the other side of the gate wench and began to pull it open. Higur took a spear and slammed it into the gears, forcing it to stay open.

Kastumoto looked up and saw the gates open and stay that way before he looked over to the foot soldiers arriving into the mouth and shouted at them, getting their attention.

"go for the keep!" he ran along the path, stopping as a small group of Viking solders ran out, they looked at him and dropped their swords Kastumoto raised his Nodachi at them forcing them to drop to the ground, on their knees and raised their hands, men rushed past Kastumoto who lowered his blade and watched them running into the keep. Gregor and Higur walked out of the keep past the men rushing in with Emily between them, limping on one leg. "what happened?"

"someone got the best of her and nicked her calf, after some rest she'll live" Emily nodded as they walked past Kastumoto. Gregor looked around the battlefield as they limped Emily back and turned to Higur.

"make sure she gets to camp"

"where are you going?" Higur took Emily as Gregor lowered her arm off of him.

"to make sure we take the keep" Higur nodded as he walked down with Emily, as Gregor ran back to Kastumoto. Gregor stopped his pace as Kastumoto looked over hos shoulder and noticed Gregor.

"where is William?"

"wounded, Sayori and the surgeon took him to tend to the wounds. Gregor nodded and looked around, hearing a small outburst of steel clashing with another. Gregor gripped his Halberd tighter as he looked to the keep and sighed at the sound of the horns.

Forward Camp: 2 Days later.

Gregor walked into Emily's tent, her leg wrapped and propped up as she laid in her bed. She looked up from her book and tried to get out of her bed but stopped when Gregor sat down next to her.

"how's William?" Gregor smiled as he looked at the book she closed before he turned back to her.

"it's a miracle that the only Arrow that did any serious damage was the one in his shoulder, the other three barley pierced his plate and at most the scars wont stay" Emily nodded as she looked at her leg.

"don't you think this is overdoing it?" Gregor chuckled and smiled before he nodded.

"I mean the gash was a little deep but yeah you should be okay to walk around" the tent flaps opened as Higur walked in and took a sip of his horn he brought in with him and walked over to them.

"the keep is ours now, the Vikings who surrendered are asking to be sparred" Gregor looked at Emily before they both looked back at Gregor.

"shouldn't that be up to William?" Higur nodded as he took a sip.

"he's not awake, and I'm fairly drunk and might fall asleep out of this tent before I get the chance" Gregor chuckled as Emily stifled her own laugh before Higur walked over to the entrance. "in case I don't make it" Gregor and Emily nodded before he walked out. Gregor stood up and walked to the entrance looking out seeing Higur sit down on a stool and immediately fall down passed out letting his cup spill onto the ground. Gregor shook his head as he looked over to Emily and walked back.

"I don't want to take up to much of your time then, ill let you get some rest" Emily smiled at him as she picked up her book again.

"thanks for getting me out of the keep, I don't know if I thanked you for that" Gregor stopped and turned back around to look at Emily.

"I think you did, but it was nothing" Gregor smiled at Emily and felt his hand clench as he looked at her in the candlelight, her hair was in a loose braid but a lot of strands were still loose around her forehead, slightly framing her face before she tucked some of them behind her head. Gregor straightned himself and unclenched his fist as she looked at him slightly puzzled.

"are you okay?" Gregor nodded as he scratched the side of his head.

"just thoughts I guess"

"well be careful with those, they can keep you up if your not careful" Gregor smiled as he turned around and walked out of the tent.

William woke up feeling the pain in his shoulder pinchi him as he rose from his bed. He looked at the wrappings and sighed as they stayed white rather then be stained with blood. He swung his legs over the side of his bedding and went for a shirt and his boots before he walked over to the tent flap. Gregor sat down at the fire next to the sleeping pile that is Higur and rose when he saw his friend. William smiled at him and gestured him to sit back down as he did the same on the opposite side of the fire.

"hows the shoulder?"

"I'm able to swing a sword if that's what you mean" Gregor smiled as a man walked up to them holding a note.

"news from Himura, sir" William took the note and read it as the man walked off.

"how's news from behind us" William read the note and handed it to Gregor.

"all seems to be operating smoothly, save the fact that Kastumoto's family wants him to come home" Gregor chuckled as he read the note and stood up.

"ill just give this to Kastumoto then shall I?" William nodded as Gregor held up his hand and clasped with his before he walked off leaving William at the fire. William walked into Emily's tent seeing she was still up a few hours later, her nose still in a book.

Leave it to you, in the middle of a campaign to catch up on your novels" Emily looked up and began to sit up and put the book down.

"well being in a bed for a few days, makes you wish you could do something else" William smiled and walked over to her.

"I heard you got hurt, three arrows in your back" William shrugged it off and moved his shoulder, wincing a little before he sat down.

"I'm still able to swing a sword and it'll take more than a few arrows to stop me"

"I know what you mean, I'm glad your okay" William nodded his head, pointed to her leg still wrapped.

"think you can walk on it?"

"are you kidding? you'll have to separate my arm before I step down, I'm still in this William"

"good I'm glad, I couldn't keep this up without you and the others" Emily blushed slightly but got control of herself.

"I don't know if Gregor told you but the Vikings who surrendered are asking about what will happen to them?"

"when Higur wakes up let him know as long as they swear not to try and take back the keep or the gauntlet they are free to return home" Emily's smile dropped as she looked at him with serious on her face.

"don't you think letting these men and women go a little drastic?" William nodded as he looked back at her.

"a little, but I also know from Higur how Ivar get his power and most of the people who fight for him are doing it against wishes" William readjusted his shoulder as he looked at Emily. "Ivar kills the people in charge and kills any who refuses to fight for him, fear isn't a good way to keep power"

"I know but, I mean what about those who are loyal to him? I doubt everyone is afraid of Ivar the bloodletter"

"I have yet to meet someone who is" Emily began to speak before she nodded in agreement and stifled a yawn. "get some sleep Emily, we can talk in the morning" William stood up and looked at Emily who moved the book from her bed and nodded.

"Ill try but no promises" William chuckled as he walked out of the tent and back into the night

Elsewhere

Heavy boots clinked and clacked as boats pulled onto shore, banners waved in the wind as the people holding them grunted in plate helmets. A man in full chainmail and plated arms walked along the coast watching the boats before he lowered his cowl and took off the helmet underneath. A woman with a shaved head and a symbol branded into her forehead walked up and bowed before the man.

"The fallen legion is under your command, my lord they pledge to aid us" the man smiled as his yellow teeth shone in the moonlight. The woman Ross slowly as two man bound was brought before him and slammed into the ground.

"They follow the wolf my lord, claims they are scouts" the man walked closer and grabbed one of them by the throat and brought him up, he took a dagger in his hand and slowly drove it into the man's throat forcing blood to spill onto the plates gauntlet. He dropped the man and pulled his sword from his belt before he spun it and pointed it to the other man.

"Who are you?" He took a deep breath as he forced the other scout to his feet and quickly stabbed him in the heart. The scout began to struggle as the world grew a little darker.

"Death… I'm Death"

 **As always feel free to leave any comments or reviews you got for me and I hope you enjoyed! Have a good one and stay safe!**


End file.
